The Sorcerer's Bone
by Cassandra Gnosis
Summary: AU Sappho Parody. The magical misadventures of Harriet Hotter, from the birth of a legend on to the flowering of a young woman.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter._

This is an AU Sappho-Erotic Parody fic. I do not in any way take this PWP seriously. Everybody in this story is at least eighteen years of age, and you should be too if you're reading this_.  
_

* * *

"Har-ee-et! Get in here right now!"

'Oh, this is not good. Not good at all," Harriet thought, as she put down her toothbrush and spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, not even bothering to rinse it out. She hurried to her bedroom - well it wasn't really her bedroom. It was Chloe's bedroom, as she had so often been told. She only shared it with Harriet.

Harriet was running by the time she reached Chloe's bedroom door, her pert ass flashing from the bottom of the towel she had wrapped around her waist that threatened to come undone. She opened the door and entered to see what kind of trouble she had gotten into with Chloe.

Chloe sat holding the skirt Harriet had worn yesterday and she looked very angry. "You little bitch! You have no respect for my privacy at all, do you? What did I tell you about knocking, when the door is closed?" Chloe demanded.

Harriet looked down at her feet and stuttered, "Y-you said t-to always knock first be-before entering ma-am."

"Well . . . go back and do it right," Chloe said, snatching off the towel covering of Harriet's body. Here, give me that before you go. I have something on my shoe."

Harriet turned swiftly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, covering her nakedness with her hands as best she could. Shivering from the cold, her nipples hardened causing Harriet additional embarrassment as she knocked lightly on the door. "Ma'am, can I please come in?" she asked. It wasn't lost on her that two weeks ago, she would have never believed she would wind up in this predicament.

* * *

Two weeks earlier, Harriet was getting in the car with Chloe, as she did every morning so her cousin could take her to school. Harriet had no other choice, because she didn't have a car or a license and had little hope of getting either until she was out on her own. Just as she was sitting down, Chloe turned to her and said, "You should say, thank you ma'am for taking me to school today."

'Smart-ass!' Harriet thought, as the bile rose in her throat and her anger threatened to boil over. But, she had to control herself, because whenever there was a fight between Harriet and Chloe, in her aunt's eyes, it always seemed to be Harriet's fault. What made matters worse, was that just this morning, Chloe had pleaded with her mother to get out of taking _the geek_ to school, but her mom said she had to anyway and that was final.

Finally, the anger grew too much for Harriet's small body. "You're my cousin, not my momma, the only reason you're taking me to school anyway is because Auntie Hotter told you to," Harriet smarted off, before she realized her mistake.

Chloe only looked at Harriet and cocked an eyebrow at her. This always served to frighten Harriet, because Chloe didn't give her that look often. It always happened when Harriet thought she had outsmarted Chloe, however, Chloe would always give her the look then pretend nothing was wrong, allowing Harriet to feel the joy of finally winning a confrontation. Then, just when Harriet had forgotten what caused the look in the first place, Chloe would come up with something extremely wicked to punish Harriet with.

* * *

A few days later, while Harriet was sitting in the seat of Chloe's car, she began to feel a little twinge - an itch really. The problem was it was on her privates. She tried to ignore it, but it soon became unbearable. Looking over to make sure Chloe wasn't watching; she placed her hand in her lap. Then, using her middle finger, she rubbed up and down her pussy with a barely perceptible motion. She sighed with relief and went to move her hand back to her side, but her relief was short-lived, the itch came back stronger than before.

She scratched again trying to keep her movements hidden, however, that just didn't seem to relieve the itch at all. Forgetting about decorum, she used her fingernail and scratched much harder this time.

"Playing with your self now?" asked Chloe, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"No. I'm itching for some reason," responded the discomforted teen.

"I bet," snorted Chloe. Much to Harriet's dismay, her cousin kept a watchful eye on her making it impossible to scratch herself in peace. However, soon the itching became unbearable and Harriet shifted in her seat, trying to use the seat, her thighs, anything to relieve the maddening itch in her crotch. It didn't work, as a matter of fact, the itch was worse. 'She'll just have to see me,' thought Harriet, as she moved her hand to her crotch.

"Go ahead, rub that pussy, you little masturbator," Chloe said, deriding her cousin.

Harriet blushed at the older girl's words, but it was no use, she had to relieve the itch. With her skirt bunched up around her hand, Harriet scratched her pussy trying to relieve the unremitting prickle. It was a great relief, but when she stopped it came back worse than before.

"If you are going to stroke the kitty Harriet, you might as well do it right," said Chloe, humiliating her cousin even further. "If you put your hand in your panties to pet it, you can really make it purr."

'Bitch!' Harriet thought, her face grimacing from trying to resist scratching. It was useless; and worse, Chloe was right, it would be better if she could feel her fingernails against her skin. She _needed_ to feel her fingernails against her skin.

"Augh, it itches!" groaned Harriet. Not caring anymore about what Chloe thought of her, Harriet pulled her skirt up, exposing her panties, then pushed her hand underneath them and began scratching her itching pussy for all she was worth.

Chloe grinned from ear to ear. 'That little bitch Harriet will think twice before she smarts off at me again. A little itching powder in the panties will teach her who the boss is. This will be my best stunt ever,' thought the older girl. Then she recognized the girls in the Explorer behind her and she began to slow down. 'Yes, and it just keeps getting better and better.'

Harriet was too busy relieving her itch to pay attention to the slowing vehicle. Her face had an almost orgasmic look of pleasure, as she soothed the burning in her crotch with her fingers. She looked over momentarily at Chloe only to see her cousin's face wrinkled in mock disgust. The sound of a car horn next to her startled her, causing her to jerk her hand out of her panties and look to the left. 'Oh God!' it was three girls from her school, pointing and laughing at her. How would she ever explain? Harriet blushed and covered her face with her hands to escape from the embarrassment. Then Chloe shifted gears and the car sped off, leaving Harriet wondering if her cousin had let the girls see her on purpose or if Chloe had been just as surprised as she had been.

Finally, they arrived at school without Harriet suffering further humiliation. The poor girl had managed not to scratch herself again, but the need to do so was rising. "You better not embarrass me today Hari or you will be in _so_ much trouble," warned Chloe, as Harriet left the car. Harriet didn't even give a retort, she was too busy rushing to the bathroom to relieve her itch.

* * *

Usually, Harriet enjoyed school -- well, except for the being a geek part. The fact that she had long black frizzy hair, taped glasses, and a body that was straight as a stick excluded her from hanging out with the _in_ crowd. Then, there was the fact that she had to wear Chloe's hand- me-downs. Now, I know what you are thinking, Chloe had very nice clothes so what was the problem? Well, Harriet didn't get those clothes, you see. Chloe didn't give clothes to Harriet until they were sufficiently worn and hopelessly out of style. She also took this a step further by making sure nothing she gave Harriet matched.

But even with all this, school was the one place where Harriet could get away from Chloe and her aunt. It was also a place where people liked her because she was smart and she wasn't picked on all the time -- like she was at home.

However, today all that changed. Due to the itching _down there_, it made it impossible to concentrate on the question her teacher's were asking. In her first class, she was thankfully able to sneak a few scratches in to relieve the horrible itching. However, by her second class word had gotten around that Harriet had been caught masturbating on the way to school. Everyone seemed to watch her closely after that, not allowing Harriet a moment of respite. Unable to stand it anymore, she asked to go to the bathroom during class so she could scratch herself in privacy. When she left, everyone stared at her and grinned. Harriet could almost feel the mockery from their eyes as she left the room.

Harriet ran to the bathroom with tears welling in her eyes from embarrassment, but thankfully she could relieve the itching, if only for a moment. She locked the door to the stall, pulled her panties to her ankles, and sat down on the toilet with her dress hiked up. Then she began tracing her sex with her fingernail, enjoying the wonderful feeling of relief. She started to pay attention to how it felt when she touched certain parts of her pussy. Running her fingernail through her dark brown pubes calmed the itching, but she noticed that when she traced it along the moist pink lips of her sex; the itching faded away - to be replaced by a warm tingly feeling.

She had been feeling a bit of the tingly feeling all day, while her thoughts were consumed by her itching pussy and knowing that people were looking at her. She saw her little pearl peek out of its hood and wondered if she dared. Harriet wasn't even feeling the itch anymore and she gave an experimental squeeze of her clit.

"Ahh!" she moaned in pleasure.

"Masturbator!" she heard shouted above her. Harriet looked up and saw Jenny Morris, who was a friend of her cousin which caused her to almost faint from fear and humiliation. The distraught girl leaned forward covering her nakedness.

"I didn't believe them at first, but it's true. Wait 'till I tell everyone. This is gonna be so fucking funny!" laughed Jenny.

"Please don't tell. Please -- I'm begging you Jenny."

"Oh, I don't know about that Harriet. Think about how funny everyone will think this is."

"Please Jenny, I'll do anything you want. Just don't tell anyone."

'This is horrible,' thought Harriet. 'How will I ever live this down.' She watched her tears splatter against the tile floor. Then, she heard a knock at the door of the stall.

"Anything?" asked Jenny, her voice almost a whisper.

Harriet pulled her panties back up and her dress back down over her legs then turned the latch at the door. Jenny opened the door and then closed and latched it behind her.

"Yes," muttered Harriet, wiping away her tears. Maybe she could get out of this after all.

"Let me see you do it," said Jenny, her eyes flashing at the sitting girl.

Harriet's eyes widened in disbelief at the petulant girl "What?" she sputtered.

"I want to see you do it. I want to watch you while you masturbate."

Harriet couldn't believe it. This girl wanted to watch her do it - to masturbate. The very thought of it was both horrifying and arousing at the same time. But, it seemed to be the only way out of her fix. "You promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Jenny said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Reluctantly, Harriet pulled her skirt back up, exposing her panties. Then she put her hand beneath the white cotton and began to scratch herself while Jenny looked on. The look in Jenny's leering eyes caused Harriet to blush and turn her gaze back to the digits moving within her panties.

"No, I want to _see_ you," Jenny said, grabbing Harriet wrist and pulling her hand out of her panties. Then she grabbed both of the small girl's hands, guiding them as Harriet followed the unspoken orders and pulled her panties off.

"Here, let me help." Still holding both of Harriet's hands, Jenny moved around behind the sitting girl and straddled the toilet. Now both girls shared the seat, with Harriet between Jenny's legs. Jenny guided one of Harriet's hands to her red puffy pussy and began to move it up and down and in circles, until Harriet got the message and began stroking and teasing her pussy. "What's that?" the girl asked pointing to the red birthmark on Harriet's pubic mound.

"It's a birthmark," Harriet replied. She didn't know where the red mark had come from, but she assumed it had always been there.

"It's cute, it kind of looks like a flame. Hot . . . hot pussy. Harriet hot pussy," Jenny said, embarrassing Harriet further, as she ran the small girl's hand other hand up and down her thighs, until Harriet relaxed from the soothing sensation and opened her legs widely. Next she brought the hand to Harriet's breasts.

Through a haze of lust, Harriet looked down in wonder. Somehow, by just directing Harriet's hands from her wrists, Jenny had succeeded in getting Harriet to strip herself practically naked and had the young girl lewdly stroking her sex and pinching and pulling on her smallish nipples.

Harriet could feel something building up and she worried that she was about to pee in front of Jenny. "No - No please, I'm about to pee!" she cried between her moans.

Jenny pulled Harriet's coated hand from between her legs and then guided her left hand in its place. "You really have never done this before, have you?" she asked. "You're a little virgin aren't you?

Harriet blushed. Yes, she was a virgin, but that was not something you went around and told everybody, if you didn't want to get made fun of. However, it wasn't something she could very well hide either, when she sat there playing with herself in front of Jenny. "Yes," she muttered softly.

"Wow, this is great," exclaimed Jenny. "I have my very own virgie! You are just going to love this Hari, you are about to discover your pussy! Ha-hah, when, I'm finished with you, you're gonna love that little pussy so much you'll want to play with it all the time!"

Jenny directed Harriet's hand back down to her sex and began to give the young girl a guided tour of her pussy.

"Feel those Harriet, that's your cunt lips. Pull them out and away, now put the lip between your finger and your thumb and rub it up and down. That's good, pull it out and away again. It feels good doesn't it? Do you love the way your pussy feels?"

Harriet's chest was beginning to heave as the arousal permeated her body. "Yes," she gasped, it did feel good, it felt real good, but it made her uncomfortable to her Jenny call them _cunt_ lips. The itching was only a vague memory.

"Talk to me Hari, tell me you love your pussy," commanded Jenny, pulling Harriet's hand off of her cunt.

Harriet blushed again. She had always been told to call it a vagina or even a plumahosi, but never a pussy. Pussy was a dirty word, but it seemed to be what Jenny wanted to hear. "I love it. I love my . . . p-p-pussy," Harriet whispered and was rewarded by Jenny pressing her hands back to her sex.

"Now touch your clit. Yes, right there, pull the skin above it up toward your belly button. That's called a hood. Oh! My - my Harri, you have a big clit for such a small girl. As a matter of fact, I think you have the biggest clit I've ever seen." Jenny said in awe. "Gently rub around that big clittie now, that's the magic spot."

Harriet moaned loudly, as she circled her clit with her index finger, her hips thrusting upwards involuntarily.

"You love that big clit don't you Hari? Tell me you love it baby!" Jenny said, pulling Harriet's struggling hands away from her sex.

"I love it, I love my clit," Harriet moaned, trying to force her hand back to her sex.

"Not yet," admonished Jenny, maneuvering Harriet's hand to the opening of her pussy and aiming a finger in. Harriet pushed a finger into her sex, but stopped just shy of her hymen.

"Why are you - oh you are a real live virgie, aren't you? Well, take your finger all the way out and then push it back in. Out - in - out - in, that's called fucking - _finger-fucking_. You are fucking yourself now Hari."

Harriet was possessed by her mounting passion. She worked her finger in and out of her sex, enjoying this wonderful feeling. 'Why did I wait so long to do this?' Harriet thought. Jenny eased her hand inside of her own panties and began to masturbate as well. "Listen to those wet fuck sounds you are making Hari. You are a nasty girl aren't you? A little whore . . . my little whore. You love pussy don't you little whore? Tell me again how you love pussy."

Harriet had never felt these feelings before. The naughtiness and the pleasure had her head swimming in a sexual haze. Then there was the names and the language Jenny used; Harriet knew she should be offended, but she loved it and she didn't want to stop. "I love it. I love pussy," she said, as her fingers began to thrust faster, threatening to break her hymen.

"Easy there baby, you'll break it," Jenny said, pulling Harriet's hand out of her pussy. Harriet struggled against the blonde, but Jenny was stronger. "Do you love it? Do you love pussy?"

"Yes," Harriet begged. "I love pussy. I love pussy!"

"That's it girl. Keep telling me that," Jenny said, allowing Harriet to stroke her clit again.

"I love pussy. I love pussy. Ahhhh I love pussy. . . " Harriet repeated, as she leaned back against Jenny.

The blonde girl hugged her arms around Harriet and ran her hands down from her smallish breasts to her dripping sex. "Can I touch it Hari? Can I feel your hymen?"

"Yes," Harriet moaned, her body writhing in pleasure, as she reluctantly removed her hands from her sex.

Jenny slipped her finger up into Harriet's hot channel, exploring the inexperienced girl's cunt and prodding threateningly at her hymen. "Would you give it to me, my little whore? Can I have your virginity?" Jenny asked. "Then, when someone asks where you lost your special thing, would you tell them that you gave it to Jenny while you were in the bathroom?"

Harriet nodded imperceptibly.

"I bet you would beg me to take it, if I asked you to," Jenny said, keeping her fingers perfectly still inside Harriet's squirming body. "Beg me Hari, beg me to make you a woman."

Harriet opened her legs wider and tried to thrust against Jenny's finger. "Please Jenny," she begged. "Make me a woman." Her virginity seemed a small price to pay for the pleasure she felt lay just beyond her reach.

Harriet felt Jenny pull her hand back beneath Jenny's skirt. She didn't need to be told what to do as she pushed her hand underneath the dominant girl's panties and began to stroke her wet sex.

Jenny withdrew her finger form Harriet's pussy and placed it a few inches from her mouth, her other she placed a few inches beyond her pussy.

Jenny brought Harriet's hand up to the young girl's face and Harriet no longer fought against Jenny's control. "Look at that whore. It's coated with your fuck juice. Smell it, smell the aroma of your cunt and tell me if you still love it," Jenny said, as she listened to Harriet whisper imperceptably.

"I can't hear you slut."

"I love it - I love pussy," Harriet said louder than before. She inhaled her musky scent. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as much fun as playing with her self either.

Jenny forced Harriet's fingers right under her nose. "Smell it like you love it!" she ordered.

Harriet obeyed, breathing deeply of her pungent odor. While she did so, Jenny teased the young girl's pubic hair. She placed her forefinger in between Harriet's lips.

"Taste it whore. Taste your fuck juice Hari!" Jenny ordered as Harriet turned her head to the side in distaste. Jenny responded by moving her hand to Hari's thigh and massaging it. The poor girl looked down to see what why the hand below was no longer giving her pleasure. When she did, she noticed the hand moved down flicking her distended labia with a fingernail. The young girl threw her head back in frustration and moaned loudly and she felt the hand move up to her belly.

'So that's it,' thought Harriet. 'A finger for a finger.' She looked at the wet coated finger in front of her face and knew what must be done. She leaned forward and stuck out the tip of her pink tongue and sampled the taste of her sex. She was rewarded with a gentle caress of her tiny nubbin. "Ahh," she moaned in pleasure, before swallowing the digit in her mouth. As she did so, Jenny's finger was inserted once more into her hot pussy. Soon the young girl was moving her head to and fro, sucking the finger like a small cock, while Jenny worked her from below.

Jenny switched hands and pulled Harriet's right hand from her pussy and moved her left hand in place. Next, Jenny balled up her hand which was already slick with Harriet's juices and spit inside of it. Then she brought the dripping fist up to Hari's face. "Pretend it's my pussy Hari. Fuck it with your finger."

Harriet was puzzled by Jenny's statement, but couldn't see the harm. With the index finger that was already soaked with Jenny's juices, she proceeded to push it in and out the hole in the blonde's fist, making wet sounds with each thrust.

"Do you love pussy Hari?"

"Yes."

"Do you love _my_ pussy?" Jenny said, moving her opposite hand up and proceeded to diddle with Harriet's clit.

"Yes," Harriet moaned.

Jenny pulled her hand away from Hari's thrusting finger and brought it to her mouth. "Then lick it. Lick my pussy," she ordered.

Harriet didn't understand the point in licking the wet dripping hand, but if it led to the feeling of pleasure she felt lay just out of reach . . . Upon her realization, she eagerly thrust her tongue into Jenny's fist and licked out every trace of nectar she could find and Jenny rewarded Hari by working the young girl's clit faster and faster

Jenny was beside herself with wicked glee. She had the little virgie, practically begging to lick her pussy. Soon, she hoped she could give the little geek a chance at the _real thing_. The very thought was enough to push her over the edge and her hips ground her own wet mound against Harriet's pert ass.

Harriet's mind grew dim, as she suddenly felt a tingly feeling all over her body. The feeling grew, becoming a hot wet liquid wave of pleasure that began from outside of her body then passed through and concentrated in her pussy.

She was cumming!

The two girls became a writhing mass of limbs as their bodies shook with orgasm. Suddenly, all the doors to the stalls flew open and the toilets flushed themselves in unison. As the spent girl's came down from their high, Jenny listened to the sound of water running from all the faucets in the restroom. "Oh God, what the fuck happened?" she mumbled.

Harriet's body hung limply in Jenny's lap. She rolled her head back, and whispered, "Oh God, what have I done . . ."_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet's itching had almost disappeared after her rendezvous in the bathroom. However, as soon as she went to her next class and her juices had started to dry, the itching returned with a vengeance. Due to the sticky remains of her secretions and the friction, the itching powder was driving her mad. She endured the torture as long as she was able, but at last she could stand it no more. She excused herself from class and went to the principal's office. There, she explained that she was having stomach problems, although she was sure from the way the principal had looked knowingly at her while her legs squirmed, that the woman assumed she was having problems of a different sort.

The good news was that finally Chloe was called to the office and Harriet was going to get to go home where she could get some privacy and relief from the maddening itch. Chloe had acted all concerned and nice in front of the principle, which pissed Harriet off to no end. However, as soon as they were safely in the car, Chloe reverted back to her usual hateful self.

"What's the matter you little pervert? They didn't allow you to masturbate in class?" Chloe laughed.

Though she was just joking, her mean comments hit too close to home for Harriet. The poor girl hadn't been able to sooth the itching at all for the stares and comments of her classmate's.

Harriet started crying in shame as she remembered the accusations and what had happened in the restroom.

"Let me see what it looks like Hari. You are probably just trying to play hooky." Chloe said.

Hari reluctantly pulled her dress up and slid her panties to the side. Chloe was taken aback when she saw the red irritated condition of Harriet's pussy. The itching powder package _had_ warned against putting the powder on genital areas, but where the hell else was Chloe going to put it? It was a simple fact: Itching powder was supposed to be put in underwear. What Chloe needed to do was to find a way to dispose of the evidence, because as soon as her mom got home, she was sure Harriet was going to the doctor.

"It looks like you've been masturbating too much is all. Got your self all damp down there. What you need to do is take your panties off and let that nasty thing air out."

Harriet was surprised by her cousin's concern. Maybe Chloe wasn't all bad after all. Harriet took off her panties and Chloe snatched them out of her grasp. Soon, the evidence of the practical joke was laying on the side of the road as the panties were discarded out the window of the car.

Meanwhile, Harriet struggled against the wind, as it attempted to raise her skirt and expose her sex.

"Let it go, so the wind can dry it, dummy," Chloe admonished.

Harriet let go of her skirt and noticed that Chloe was right. It did appear that the wind relieved her condition, but it still itched rather badly. Just not the insane itching she experienced earlier. Unknowingly, her finger had began to tease her slit, while she sat with her hand over her lap. Chloe was beginning to grow aroused herself, as she watched with great interest, while Harriet continued masturbating with greater and greater obviousness.

"Stop it you little freak! Wait till I tell mom!" Chloe warned.

Harriet snatched her hand off her sex and pulled her skirt back down. "Please don't tell. Please," she begged.

"Maybe I won't, but first, put your hands behind your back, since you obviously can't control yourself, pervert."

Harriet sat with her hands behind her back, in utter humiliation the rest of the way home, her skirt blowing in the wind and her sex visible to anyone who passed their car. "Please God, don't let anyone see me. Please God, don't let anyone see me," she whispered over and over again. She knew she shouldn't be feeling aroused from being displayed this way and wondered what was wrong with her.

Once they were home, Chloe knew from the look of Harriet's irritated pussy, the girl would be going to the doctor when her mom got back. The panties had already been discarded, now all that remained was a quick bath to clean up the rest of the evidence.

"Come on Hari, let's get you a bath before mom gets home, because you _smell_!" Chloe laughed and jabbed Harriet in the ribs, before hauling the thin girl to the bathroom and drawing the bath. Harriet felt her cousin tugging her shirt up over her head, soon it was off and Chloe reached around for the clasp to Harriet's bra.

"Stop - wait Chlo, I can do it myself," Harriet protested and struggled against the larger girl.

Chloe made an obvious show of wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Ewww, your breath smells like fish. What did you have for lunch today?"

'Oh God,' thought Harriet, as she remembered licking her pungent juices off of Jenny's fingers. She immediately stopped protesting and allowed Chloe to remove her bra so that her cousin wouldn't deduce the source of the odor.

Soon, her erect nipples were displayed to the hungry gaze of the cousin. "Aw, look at the teenie breasts. They are so precious."

The moment Harriet placed her hands over her breasts; Chloe jerked the small girl's skirt down to her feet. "Yuck, there's that smell again," she chided, making an obvious show of tracing it back to its very wet and aroused source . . . Harriet's pussy. "Disgusting."

Harriet wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment. She moved one of her hands from her breasts to cover her sex, but Chloe slapped it away. "No Hari, no touching it. You'll only make the rash worse." Then she pushed the reluctant girl into the bath and forced her to sit down. Harriet watched her cousin with growing trepidation as the larger girl took off her shoes and socks, followed by her mini-skirt. 'She can't possible expect to get in the bath with me!' wondered Hari. Much to Harriet's relief, Chloe didn't get into the tub with Harriet. Instead, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, with Harriet between her spread legs.

Chloe squirted some bath gel on her left hand and moved it toward Harriet's crotch, causing the embarrassed girl to squeeze her legs tightly together. "I-I-I can do it m- myself," stuttered Harriet.

"No, I know what you want to do, you little masturbator!" jibed Chloe. Instead of trying to batter her way past the tightly clenched knees, she lathered and massaged Harriet's stomach and thighs, until the small girl began to relax her guard.

"Come on Hari, you know this has to be done," soothed Chloe.

Harriet reluctantly spread her legs and allowed her cousin to bathe her. She hated being in the position and anticipated some sort of cruel trick. However, soon the teasing fingers drove these doubts from her mind.

"There, that's not so bad, is it?" cooed Chloe.

"No," whispered Harriet, suppressing a moan.

Soon, Harriet's legs were spread wide, as Chloe openly fondled her cousin. "Wait, right here and I'll be right back with something for the itching." Chloe got up and pulled the drain to the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her middle, and turned to leave, but hesitated at the door before looking back suspiciously at Harriet. She reached underneath the towel and pulled off her panties and held them stretched in her hands between her index fingers and thumbs. "Here Hari, hold these -- just like this," she demanded.

Harriet obeyed, unthinkingly, wondering what her cousin was up to. "Those wet fingerprints better only be in those two spots when I get back," she warned. "Otherwise, I'll know you were playing with yourself." Then she turned and walked away smiling, leaving Harriet, naked, cold, and alone in the bathroom staring at the panties.

Harriet was sitting as modestly as possible, while obediently holding the panties as she had been ordered, when Chloe returned carrying a small bowl. She was also blushing profusely, because she had smelled the scent of her cousin's panties while she was gone and she hoped Chloe wouldn't somehow notice.

Once again, Chloe sat down on the edge of the tub again straddling her cousin. When Harriet looked up, she was struck dumb, by the fact that she could see Chloe's naked sex where the towel had fallen away. She was so caught up in the sight of her cousin's downy fur that she was completely unaware of Chloe dumping the contents of the bowl out on her sex until it was too late.

"Ohhhh..." Harriet moaned at the warm sensation. "What are you doooing?" she groaned out loud, as the Chloe began to massage the mixture into her sex.

"This will help sooth your rash," stated Chloe as she continued her ministrations. Her fingers made squishing sounds in the oatmeal, while they danced along Harriet's sex. "How does that feel Hari?"

Harriet struggled to keep her eyes off her cousin's pussy as she looked up. "Yes," she breathed. "It - it feels good."

"Were you staring at my pussy Harriet?"

"No," Harriet blushed, looking away, but not before her gaze lingered on the blond fur of Chloe's crotch.

"Yes you were, you little liar! Look at the way you are blushing."

"I'm not lying," Harriet snapped. "Why would I want to look at your ugly pussy anyway!" Harriet instantly regretted her choice of words as soon as they slipped out of her mouth.

Chloe's gaze hardened to cold steel and she withdrew her hand from Harriet's sex. Then she wiped the oatmeal off on Harriet's face, causing Harriet to turn her head away from her cousin.

"Look at me Hari!" Chloe demanded.

Harriet opened her eyes and looked up, only to be blinded by a bright flash. 'Oh no, a picture camera!' thought the horrified girl.

"You're the one with the ugly pussy. Look how gross it looks covered in oatmeal. I wonder what the girls at school will think you were doing or how you got oatmeal on your mouth as well. Hee-hee, maybe I'll tell them that's how you eat your breakfast!" Chloe laughed at Harriet's distress.

Harriet moved to get up out of the tub with tears in her eyes, but Chloe put a hand on her head and forced her back down. "I'm warning you Harriet, if you try to get this camera, I'm gonna make copies and post them all over the school."

Harriet slumped down in the tub and sobbed.

"There, that's better," Chloe said, patting Harriet on the head. "Now, I remember you saying something about my pussy. What was that you said, Hari?"

With her head hanging down in defeat, Harriet muttered, "It's pretty. You pussy is pretty."

Chloe slid to the bottom end of the tub, leaning against the wall with her legs spread. "You're not even looking at it now. Look at it and tell me again."

Harriet turned and looked at her cousin's sex. From the light triangle of blonde hairs to her smooth pink skin, Harriet had to admit that it was pretty. 'Why does she have to be so much prettier than me?' Harriet wondered. "It's beautiful Chloe," she said blushing.

Harriet couldn't believe how uninhibited her cousin was, she actually reached her right hand down and spread her nether lips between her index and middle finger. "Is it the prettiest pussy you've ever seen?" Chloe asked, practically preening.

"Y-yes, it's the prettiest p-pussy I've ever seen." Harriet wondered silently why it was making her so flushed to look at her hateful cousin in this manner.

"Is it better than Jenny's?" Chloe asked, suddenly serious.

'Oh God, how much does she know,' wondered Harriet in horror. She knew she had to play along at least long enough to find out what Jenny had told her. The situation suddenly went from bad to worse for Harriet. "Y-yes . . . It's better than J-jenny's."

"Jenny said you touched hers. Touch mine and see if it feels nicer."

Harriet turned around and knelt in the tub in front of her cousin. Having no other choice, she traced a finger along the petals of her cousins pink flower. She glanced up only to see her cousin's gaze bearing down on her. Harriet's eyes lowered and stared at the blonde sex spread in front of her eyes.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"I-it feels n-nicer, Chloe," Harriet muttered, withdrawing her hand.

Chloe grabbed Harriet's hand and brought it back up to her sex. "Like Jenny. Do it like you did for Jenny," Chloe demanded.

'Oh God, she wants me to toss her off!' thought Harriet, horrified at the prospect. However, she didn't see a way out of her dilemma; Chloe not only had pictures, but had found out what she had done in the bathroom as well. Her fingers slowly began to trace the familiar contours of her cousin's sex.

Poor Harriet couldn't think of a more debasing position she could be in. There she was, naked and kneeling between Chloe's spread legs, bringing her to orgasm with her fingers. At first, Harriet tried to do it as fast as possible to minimize her humiliation. However, Chloe wasn't pleased with this and began to direct her actions.

"Slow down Hari, we've got all the time in the world. Work your finger in my pussy. Mmmmm, that feels good. Now stroke it up and down between my lips. Oh yeah, now move it in circles around my clit. Fuck Hari! I see why you play with yourself all the time now - you are so fucking good at it. Uh-uh-oh" Chloe's face scrunched up in pleasure and her hips began to pump in time with Harriet's fingers. "Oh fuck! Here it comes! Faster! Faster! Faster! Ahhhhhh . . ." she moaned, as she climaxed on Harriet's skillful fingers.

Harriet was just glad it was finished. She moved to get up, but Chloe had other plans.

"No, not yet Hari - you said my pussy looks better and feels better, but how does it smell?"

Harriet inhaled the aroma of Chloe's sex. It was musky and not distasteful. Harriet secretly wished it wasn't. It was only fair for her cruel cousin to have a pussy that stunk, but it wasn't the case. "It smells nice," she replied, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Does it smell better than Jenny's?"

Harriet's blush spread down to her smallish breast, as she wondered just how much Chloe knew about what had happened with Jenny in the bathroom. "Y-yes, it smells n-nicer than Jenny's." Harriet didn't know which girl smelled the best, but she did know what Chloe wanted to hear.

"Does it smell better than chocolate chip cookies?"

"Y-yes," she replied. Harriet couldn't believe her cousin's nerve. Nor could she believe that being treated in this manner was turning her on.

"Does it _taste_ better?" Chloe said, licking her lips.

"No, n-not that," Harriet said, shaking her head rapidly, as she backed away from Chloe. There was no way the young girl could rationalize that. First of all, this was her cousin. Secondly, it wasn't as if it was just a kiss on her breast or bottom. There really wasn't much difference between the skin on someone's cheek, than on their ass or their breast. However, after her orgasm Chloe's sex was swollen and covered in her sexual honey.

Chloe advanced on her cousin who was huddled on the other side of the tub. "What? Is my pussy not good enough for you?"

"N-No," Harriet stuttered. "It's not that, it's just-"

"It's just _nothing_," Chloe interrupted. "Jenny said you tasted hers and you tasted yours. Now, I want to know whose is the best and I want to know_ right now_!" Chloe grabbed Harriet painfully by the nose. "Okay?"

Harriet couldn't even shake her head because Chloe was still pinching her nose. "Okay . . . I'll do it," she said, in a very nasal tone.

She brought her hand up that she had pleasured her cousin with earlier and tasted the remnants of the dried nectar. It tasted much like the flavors she had tasted earlier, no better or worse. However, she knew Chloe didn't want to hear that. "It tastes delicious -- even better than Jenny's."

"No Hari, I don't care how your finger tastes. I want to know if my pussy tastes better." Chloe stood above Harriet and spread her labia between her fingers.

Harriet knelt at her feet, staring fearfully at her pussy. "Come on Hari, stop being stupid and taste it and you better not try doing anything nasty," Chloe warned.

'Well, at least she doesn't think I'm doing anything sexual,' Harriet thought, slightly relieved. Seeing no way out of her situation except by giving in and doing as Chloe asked, Harriet stuck out her tongue and touched the most convenient part of Chloe's intimate anatomy . . . her clit.

"Ugh!" Chloe spat, grabbing a bar of soap. "I warned you not to try anything. Why I ought to wash your mouth out with soap for sneaking a lick on my button!" Then, her gaze softened as she changed her mind. "But, then you wouldn't be able to tell me who tasted the best. Do it right this time," she demanded menacingly.

Harriet moved her head towards Chloe's sex once again. She looked at it, but was scared of messing up again and getting punished. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I don't know what you want me to do," she whined.

"Well, why didn't you ask the first time, silly. Stick your tongue out all the way. Yes, like that, but cup it into a little bowl. Now, put it at the bottom of my opening. Ahhh . . ."

Harriet couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't make an excuse for it; she had touched her tongue on a pussy. 'Does this make me a lesbian?' she wondered.

"Yes, Hari, that's good, but don't just use the tip, use your whole tongue. Mmmmm, just pretend you are eating ice- cream and lick it all the way to the top now." Chloe was elated. She had succeeded in getting Harriet to lick her pussy. Not only that, but Harriet had also masturbated in public and fingered two girls. The best part of it was - Chloe was responsible for it all.

Now, Chloe had always enjoyed getting her own way - who doesn't? But, she had discovered something else. She got off on the power and control she exerted over her cousin. She never felt as alive as she felt at that moment. She determined then and there that she wasn't going to let that feeling go, whatever the cost.

"How does my pussy taste, Hari?"

"It tastes nice," muttered Harriet.

"Just nice? Jenny said you loved hers."

Harriet paused and looked down. "I love yours too, Chloe."

Chloe put her hand underneath Harriet's chin and tilted her head up, so that she could look in her eyes. "Who has the prettiest, best smelling, softest, and best tasting pussy in the world, Hari?"

"Y-you do Chloe. Y-your p-pussy is the best," Harriet said, blushing profusely. She hated being humiliated by her cousin like this, but she would do it all again if she could satisfy the burning frustration boiling in her sex.

Chloe practically beamed with pride. If there was one thing Chloe liked besides getting her way and that was when people told her she what she already knew so well; that she was better than everyone else.

"I thought so. Turn around so we can get you cleaned up. Mom will be here shortly and then you are going to the doctor, so they can see what's wrong with your pussy." Harriet turned around obediently and allowed Chloe rinse the oatmeal off her sex, her body yearning for an orgasm that never came. She felt as if her life had changed this afternoon and she wondered with dread and increasing secret anticipation what changes lay in store for her in the Hotter household after today.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry Hari, I heard Mom's car pull up. Come on, arms up, so I can get you dressed." Chloe said.

'I can do it myself,' thought Harriet. However, Chloe was standing there holding the dress over Harriet's head. Just wanting to something to cover her nakedness, Harriet obeyed her cousin.

"Go ahead and put some shoes on," Chloe said, as she slid her jeans up her legs.

Harriet fidgeted with the hem of the short summer dress. "I-I need something on underneath, Chloe." Harriet thought about the old saying of being naked underneath your clothes. She never really understood what it meant until now, but she really did feel naked, standing there in the light cotton dress.

"Don't be silly Hari. You're not gonna be able to wear anything like that in your condition." Chloe heard the front door close down stairs, then shouted, "Mom, come upstairs, Harriet's sick!"

Chloe's mother came into the room. "Hello, sweetie," she said to her daughter, then turned to look at her niece. "What is it _this_ time?" she asked.

"My-my-my-" Harriet stuttered.

"Harriet's got female problems," Chloe finished. "I didn't believe it at first either, but it's true."

"Hari, lay back on the bed, so Mom can see."

Harriet lay back on the bed, thankful for once to let her cousin take charge. This feeling was short-lived, however, when her cousin squatted over her and lifted her legs up and pressed them firmly against her chest. Harriet could see anything except the firm cheeks of Chloe's denim covered ass, but she could only imagine what she looked like in this shameful position. She tried to think of something else to keep from getting more turned on than she already was, but it was impossible.

"See Mom, it's all red and swollen. She said it was itching something awful." Chloe pulled Harriet's legs back even further.

Chloe kept a straight face, but inside she was laughing with delight. She could only imagine what her cousin must be feeling right now with her pussy and little rosebud exposed. "Mom, is it normal for the little hole to spasm like that?"

Poor Harriet had been doing her best to clench her ass, to try to protect her remaining modesty, but found she wasn't even to be allowed this. She reluctantly relaxed ass and was sure they could see her every dirty bit.

"You haven't been doing anything you aren't supposed to have you?" her aunt asked.

"N-no," Harriet lied and prayed Chloe would keep her secret.

"You don't sound very convinced," said her aunt. "Well, get in the care and let's get you to the doctor."

Harriet got into the backseat of the car and was surprised when Chloe sat next to her. Usually, Chloe always sat in the front seat with her mother.

Mrs. Hotter even said something about it. "Are you riding back there Chloe?"

"I thought I would ride back here with Hari, since she isn't feeling good."

"That is so sweet honey. Isn't that nice of Chloe, Harriet?"

'Nice? I'm being taken to the emergency room and all you care about is how nice Chloe is being?' Harriet thought to herself. "Yes, auntie."

However, Harriet thought Chloe wasn't being very nice at all. The moment they pulled out of the drive, Chloe was pulling Harriet's skirt up. The small girl struggled against her cousin, until her aunt noticed.

"Sit still back there Harriet!" Her aunt demanded, looking disapprovingly from the rearview mirror.

"Mom, the poor thing must be itching half to death," Chloe said. "Hari, just close your eyes and lean back and try to think of something else."

"But-but-" Harriet sputtered, still struggling.

"No buts, you little brat, do as your sister says."

'Damn it!' thought Harriet. 'That bitch is the reason I got in trouble in the first place. Not even my sister, anyway.' She glared at Chloe with contempt.

Chloe ignored Harriet's blistering look and grinned with her victory. "You heard mom, lean back."

Harriet pulled the skirt out of Chloe's grasp and pulled it down. Reluctantly, she leaned back in the seat.

"Now close your eyes." Chloe soothed.

Harriet closed her eyes and almost immediately she felt Chloe's hand dash up her skirt. Harriet grasped Chloe's wrist and tried to pull her hand away, but her cousin had grabbed a handful of her curly pubes. Pulling on Chloe's hand meant pulling her sensitive hairs out by the root. She had been defeated, and she knew it.

Harriet kept waiting for Chloe to do something mean and spiteful, but it seemed her cousin was still being nice for some odd reason. Now, she didn't like the fact that Chloe presumed to put a hand on her privates without regard to Harriet's thoughts or feelings. 'After all, they are _my_ privates,' thought Hari.

However, the slight tugging on her pubic hair and the gentle scratching of her moist nether lips was pleasing - quite pleasing. All too soon, Harriet's body overruled her mind, and the young girl's legs were spread, as her narrow hips pumped imperceptibly.

Chloe's mother looked back in the rear view mirror and was very pleased with the results. Her daughter lovingly patted her calm and quite niece on the head, in a matronly manner. Chloe caught her mother's reflection in the mirror and smile cheerfully. Harriet just did her best not to moan.

When Chloe's fingers were finally removed, Harriet actually mourned her loss. Eyes still closed, she unconsciously pulled up her skirt and spread her legs widely. "Please," she breathed.

"We're here, Hari," Chloe said, startling Harriet out of her sexual daze.

"Wha-where?" Harriet's head popped up and her groggy eyes blinked and then focused. Her gaze was met by the wide open stare of the older man in the ticket booth. Harriet followed his gaze to her very aroused and very uncovered sex. "Oh God!" she exclaimed, as she pulled her skirt down and clamped her legs shut. He had seen her lewd display, but not what Chloe had done to her. 'What must he think of me?' she thought, blushing furiously.

Chloe sat poker faced next to her, while her mother parked the car. Harriet wondered if the Chloe had tried to embarrass her intentionally. She had warned her after all.

When Harriet got out of car, she found her legs were weak from the teasing.

"Easy there Hari," Chloe said, as she put an arm around the smaller girl, to steady her.

Harriet actually found herself welcoming the touch. She had always felt like an outsider. Chloe's mother Ann showed little affection except when it came to Chloe. Chloe herself had always treated Harriet as a nuisance at best and an enemy at worst.

Inside the hospital, Harriet was signed in and they had a seat. Shortly, her name was called and she was escorted to one of the small rooms.

"Mother, do you mind if I keep Harriet company?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all, _nurse Chloe_," her mother beamed. She was so proud of her daughter at times like this; yet sad she was growing up so fast.

Harriet was waiting in the examination room with dread. The nurse had insisted she strip and put on the small backless gown. She had tried to get out of it, but the nurse wouldn't have it. So Harriet stood crying, afraid to sit down on the paper covered bed, for fear of leaving a wet spot on the paper.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she entered the room without knocking.

"No. Oh God, Chloe, I-I don't know what to do. I-I can't sit down. I-I'm . . . wet."

"It'll be okay Harriet," Chloe said, taking charge of the situation. She grabbed a swath of cotton bandage and ordered Harriet on the examination bed.

"Thank you," Harriet said, trying to take the bandage from Chloe's hand.

Chloe snatched it back. "No," she said firmly. "Let me see."

Harriet blushed and spread her legs slightly.

"Wider."

Harriet's legs spread as wide as she could get them. Her tendons trembled from the strain and her growing arousal. Swollen lips parted exposing the pink folds of her flower. She was wet . . . very wet . . . and very embarrassed as her cousin stooped down to inspect her sex.

"Naughty - naughty," Chloe chided. She moved behind Harriet and blotted her sex with the cotton bandage. "What do you think that pretty little nurse will think when she sees this? Ewwwww, maybe she will think she is turning you on?" Chloe whispered in Harriet's ear while she pressed the cotton cloth against her swollen nubbin.

Harriet struggled to think of something else to take her mind off what was going on down below. Chloe was trying to help, but everything her cousin said, seemed to be turning her on even more. Harriet tried counting down from one hundred by threes. '100-97-94- 91-88"

"You've almost soaked the cotton you little slut. You're not going to cum are you? You know the doctor is going to touch you, don't you? God, I sure hope you don't make a spectacle out of yourself. What if you came? What if you came for the doctor? How embarrassing." Chloe continued to whisper, while Harriet's narrow hips started to roll.

There was a gentle knocking on the door. Luckily, Chloe had the presence of mind to pull Harriet's gown down and press her cousin's legs together.

A young nurse entered the room. She walked over to Harriet and took the young girl's blood pressure. "So what seems to be the problem today?" she asked.

"I-I-I have a rash . . . down there," Harriet stuttered, nodding her head down to her sex.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be alright. The doctor will be in, in just a second." The nurse turned to Chloe and said, "You may want to go back to the waiting room."

"She's scared of hospitals, so our mom asked me to come in here for moral support," Chloe said.

Harriet was actually thankful her cousin was going to stay, especially with the hot feeling occurring in her sex.

There was another knock on the door and the doctor walked in. She had short black hair, a white jacket, and a stethoscope around her neck. She read Harriet's chart, stuck something in her ear to look inside, and did the same in her mouth. Things quickly went downhill from there.

"I need you to take off your gown now Harriet," stated the Doctor.

Harriet slipped the gown off of her shoulders, and the nurse took it from her.

The doctor slid the stirrups out from under the examination table. "Just lean back now Harriet, and put your legs up here."

Harriet eased back onto the paper-covered table. It was cold and chill bumps covered her body. She was glad of it; at least it gave her an excuse for her hardened nipples. She tried to keep her legs tightly closed, but when the doctor spread the stirrups, she was displayed in front of everyone.

Harriet felt the doctor's glove covered hands probing her nether tissues. The doctor was bringing her to the brink of orgasm and she didn't even know it.

"How long has it been like this?" asked the doctor.

"Ugh, I-it's been about an ah-day."

"Have you used a different soap or douche?"

"Mm-no." Harriet could feel the doctor spreading her lower lips. The young girl was mortified, when she felt her secretions leak from her sex. She remembered Chloe's last words. What if she came? What if the doctor made her cum in front of everyone? Harriet tried to take her mind of the sensations coming from her sex, but the doctor kept drawing her back with her incessant questions.

"You're a young girl Harriet and this time of your life is full of discovery. Ah - have you by chance discovered something recently?"

"Ugh, disc- discovered what?"

"Masturbation, Harriet." The doctor felt the young girl jerk and tense up. "It's okay. Every girl discovers it. It's a magical time of your life."

"No," Harriet moaned, trying to squirm away from the doctor's fingers. She wasn't even answering the question, she just wanted the doctor to leave her alone for a minute, because she was dangerously close to orgasm.

"Doctor, I ah- I sort of ah- caught Harriet doing something today," Chloe said shyly.

"Really? Now, Harriet, would you care to tell me-" the doctor began.

"Ugh - no-no-no," Harriet moaned.

The doctor wasn't aware of it, but when she talked, she moved her fingers. Not usually a problem, unless your fingers happen to be on the engorged sex of a very aroused girl. "Young lady, how can I help you, when you will not cooperate?"

Though the doctor had no clue, both the nurse and Chloe saw what was about to happen. From her ragged breath, dilated eyes, and heaving flushed chest, it was obvious the geeky girl was going to cum.

"Doctor, I think maybe you shouldn't-" began the nurse, but it was too late. It was at that moment, the doctor decided to examine the swollen clitoris and one tiny touch was all it took to send the frustrated girl over the edge.

"No-no-no-oh-oh-oh-eeeeeeohhhhhh!" moaned Harriet, thrusting her narrow hips in time with contractions of pleasure within her cunt.

"Oh dear," said the doctor and that was when all hell broke loose. The lights flickered and then a shrill alarm went off. The doctor and nurse rushed from the room in a panic, leaving the door open.

When Harriet finally came down from her climax, she blushed with the knowledge of what she had done. 'Oh God, I just came in front of the doctor!' she thought. Then she lifted her head and caught sight of her audience leering at her from the waiting room. 'Oh God!' she thought, as she remembered she was naked and spread wide. "Eeeeeeeekkkkk! Chloe, the door!" she exclaimed.

Chloe held the doorknob. "Say please."

"Please Chloe. Oh-please-please-please-" Harriet begged. She was so grateful when Chloe closed the door.

Chloe walked back over to Harriet and peered down at her cousin. Poor Harriet never felt so helpless and naked in all her life.

"I can't believe you just did that." Chloe whispered, her face animated with delight. "That was so bad - so wicked the way you came on her fingers like that. You should have seen the look on her face."

Harriet had never seen her cousin like this. It was almost as if she was proud of what she had done. Poor Harriet couldn't find anything to be proud of. Embarrassment and total mortification was all she felt.

"Wow, you looked like such a slut thrusting your hips and moaning oh-oh-oh-eeeeoohhh," Chloe mimicked, complete with thrusting her hips and grabbing her breasts. "Tell me, how did it feel?"

Harriet blushed and shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh God, did I really do that? Is that the way I looked?' she thought in horror.

A few minutes later, the nurse poked her head in the door and told Harriet to get dressed, and that the doctor would be back in a few minutes.

When the doctor came back in, much to Harriet's dismay, her aunt came in with her.

"Ms. Hotter, I need to talk with you briefly about your daughter."

"Niece. She's my niece." Anne corrected.

"Niece, yes. Well, growing up teens are naturally curious about their bodies and though Harriet's a little older than most, it seems she has discovered a certain part of hers . . . if you know what I mean."

Anne Hotter nodded, and blushed at the implications of what the doctor said. Her face was almost as red as poor Harriet's, who seemed suddenly extremely fascinated by the patterns in the tile floor.

"So I think it might be a good idea for you to explain things to her at home. I'm also prescribing a cream to be applied to the irritated membranes, to be applied twice a day. I think it would probably be a good idea for Harriet to refrain from ah- touching herself down there for two weeks. After that maybe she should limit herself to once a day. Okay?"

"Okay . . . thank you doctor." Anne wasn't used to this talk of sex and of things sexual. It appeared her niece was a pervert; she only prayed the whole town wouldn't find out. 'A masturbator. I wonder how much she had to masturbate to do this to herself? Well, we'll see about that won't we," Anne thought to herself as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Harriet, I don't like this any more than you," stated Harriet's aunt.

"Please auntie, I can do it myself," begged Harriet. She was naked from the waist down and sitting on top of a dresser in her aunt's room. She squirmed around due to her nervousness and embarrassment.

"You remember what the doctor said Harriet Morgan Hotter. No touching yourself for three weeks! I'm giving you your medicine and that is final." The older woman unscrewed the small jar and dipped her fingers in the white lotion.

'Oh God, why me?' thought Harriet, embarrassed beyond belief. 'Why in front of her? Oh God, and why am I getting wet?' Having no other choice, Harriet did the only thing she could - she reluctantly spread her skinny legs. She tried to think about her history lesson to keep from becoming more aroused.

Thankfully, her aunt applied the lotion quickly and professionally. Soon it was over and Harriet was allowed to put her dress back down and stand up.

However, if Harriet thought her humiliation was to be short-lived, she would find out how wrong she was. She noticed a side-effect of the lotion immediately after it was applied. Her already over-stimulated sex grew warmer - almost hot. This was probably due to the fact that Chloe had added a small amount of Bengay to the medication while no one was looking.

Harriet's hand automatically reached down to her overheated sex.

"Stop that you little masturbator!" her aunt said, slapping away her hand. "I see that I'm going to have to keep my eye on you young lady."

"But it's hot," protested Harriet.

"And your bottom will be too, if I catch you touching your nasty parts," warned her aunt.

Harriet looked at the entrance to the room and spotted Chloe smiling and spying on her from the corner of the door. 'What is she up to,' thought Harriet.

* * *

By the end of the day, Harriet's poor bottom had been warmed as well. Her aunt was always watching her, and knowing that she wasn't supposed to fidget or scratch her privates, made the desire to do so almost overwhelming. The only time she had been able to touch herself, was when she went to the bathroom. But, even then, her aunt knocked on the door and warned her no funny business.

Dinner time finally arrived and Harriet was counting down the hours until she would be in bed and alone. Well, her sleeping bag wasn't much of a bed, but it was private and it would do just fine for her purposes. She grew wet thinking about it.

Chloe looked over at Harriet and smiled a very unsisterly smile. "Mom, what are you going to do about Hari?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" said Anne.

"Well, you can't watch her all the time. What about school or when you are at work?" said Chloe.

Anne's forehead wrinkled as she tried to compress the grey matter inside. Sometimes when she did this, she managed to squeeze out an original thought, but not this time. "I guess I should tell her teachers and get her some really big mittens to keep those paws off her little nasty."

Harriet's stomach dropped at this news. She was horrified at the thought of going to school with a note about masturbating. She would be ruined.

"You know mom, I was thinking," said Chloe. "You work so hard to put food on the table and clothes on our back. I've decided that I would like to help out. You know, take on more responsibility around the house."

Harriet heart beat faster the more Chloe said.

". . .I was thinking that maybe _I _could be responsible for Hari."

"Well, Chloe, that is a very sweet offer-" Anne began.

"No-No-you can't! I'm eighteen! You can't make me!" blurted Harriet. She watched her aunt's eyes grow cold. 'Shit, I shouldn't have said that,' she thought.

But it was too late. The damage had already been done. "What?" Anne's face turned red with anger. "Are you saying no to me?"

"No," Harriet mumbled.

"There! You said it again. Chloe, I think that would be a wonderful idea. Thank you very much," Anne said, as she got up from the table.

"Uh-Mom, there's one other thing," said Chloe. "If I'm going to be responsible, I think I need to be able to punish her."

"Sure," said Harriet's aunt, as she walked from the room. "She needs it anyway for smarting off to me."

"No-No-No-" repeated Harriet, getting up to run. However, Chloe quickly grabbed her arm. Harriet twisted and turned, struggling to get free, but Chloe proved to be much stronger. She led Harriet into the kitchen by her ear.

"It's time for you to learn who's in charge around here," Chloe said, as she grabbed a wooden spoon with her free hand. Then she pulled Harriet to the kitchen floor on all fours. "Tell me when you're going to be a big girl," she said. Then she proceeded to blister Harriet's plump bottom.

"You can't ah do this! Stop it Chloe! Ugh- Auntie! Make her stop!" But, her aunt never came to her rescue. Instead, Chloe laid into her even faster with the wooden spoon. Harriet tried to resist, but soon gave into her tears.

"Please I'll be good. I'll be a big girl," she sobbed.

"That's my big girl," Chloe soothed. "Raise your dress up for me, so I can give you the rest on your bare bottom."

Harriet trembled, but reached down and lifted up her dress. Chloe marveled at the red welts the wooded spoon left on the cheeks of her ass.

"Please Chloe, I can't take anymore," Harriet groaned.

Chloe placed a hand on her cousin's bottom, marveling in the warm heat radiating from it. "If you promise to apologize to mother and clean up the kitchen, I will put off your punishment until later on tonight. Okay?"

Harriet didn't want anymore at all, but better to have them later than right now, while her poor ass was throbbing. "Oka-OHHH!" she gasped, as she felt a finger dip into her moist sex.

"Naughty girl," Chloe whispered. "What would mom think about that?"

Harriet blushed in response. She couldn't believe her body's betrayal, but the proof was unmistakable. And now Chloe knew . . . knew that she was turned on.

She quickly got off the floor and lowered her dress, when Chloe let her up. As she left the room, Chloe asked, "and where do you think you're going?"

"I-I-I'm going to apologize - and then - and then clean up," Harriet stammered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ah-ah-I don't know, Chloe."

"Say, thank you Chloe for showing me the error of my ways," Chloe said.

Harriet couldn't believe the audacity of her cousin. First, she punished her and now she wanted to be thanked. 'Well, screw her,' she thought, but then Chloe patted the spoon against her hand in warning.

"Thank you Chloe for showing me the error of my ways." Harriet repeated in a monotone voice.

"You're welcome Hari," Chloe said, as she walked toward Harriet.

Harriet shrunk away in fear, but Chloe put her arms around her and gave her a hug, which totally caught Harriet off guard.

"Are you okay? You know I only did that for your own good, don't you?" Chloe asked.

What could Harriet say? The only thing that came to mind was, "Yes,"

"Good. If you do like you should for the rest of the night, then I'll only give you half as many," Chloe said.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember Chloe saying how many she was going to get, but half as many was surely better than the alternative.

"Okay," Harriet said, before hurrying off.

Chloe watched her cousin leave, then her eyes closed. Her right had traveled down and stroked the crotch of her tight blue jeans.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe was lying on her bed watching TV. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harriet pass down the hall armed with cleaning supplies for the bathroom. The poor little thing was hoping to get out of her punishment tonight, but was only succeeding in showing her Aunt how well she was behaving now that Chloe was in charge.

Chloe giggled at the thought. "Harriet," she said.

Harriet peeked in the door looking very meek. "Yes, Chloe," she said.

"You've done a very good job tonight. Go ahead and get cleaned up for bed, then come back here with a towel, so we can resolve our unfinished business." Chloe listened to the sound of her cousin's feet padding off to the bathroom. "-and don't close the door either."

Harriet went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. She shivered inside as she thought about her coming punishment. 'Why is this happening to me? It isn't fair. And why is it making me so hot?' she thought, while she urinated.

She cleaned her very sensitive flesh with toilet tissue. She touched her tiny nubbin and gasped, then blushed as she looked down the hall, praying that Chloe didn't hear.

"You better not keep me waiting," Chloe yelled from her room.

Harriet rushed out of the bathroom, but then remembered the towel, and had to return to get it. When she finally arrived, Chloe was sitting at her vanity waiting impatiently.

"About time. Close the door behind you and then fold the towel and place it over my lap."

Harriet did as Chloe commanded, wondering what lay in store.

"Now open the top right drawer and place everything on top of the vanity."

Harriet opened the drawer and trembled with horror at the contents. Inside were a brush, a belt, the spoon, a small switch, and a bottle of lotion. With shaking hands she removed each item and placed them on the vanity.

"Now strip and lay over my lap."

Harriet hesitated; her eyes growing damp with tears.

"Please . . ." she begged.

"You're begging for the whole set aren't you?"

The tears had begun to fall. "No," Harriet said, taking off her t-shirt and cotton shorts.

"No, ma-am," corrected Chloe.

"No, ma-am," Harriet said, as she resigned herself to her fate and lay across Chloe's lap.

"Your bottom is still looking a little blistered," Chloe said, as she stroked her hand over her cousin's firm cheeks. "How about we finish you up with my hand?"

"Y-yes, ma-am," Harriet stuttered, thankful to avoid the alternative.

Chloe placed her hand in front of Harriet's face. "Give it a kiss first, little Hari,"

'The bitch! She can't expect me to-" Harriet thought.

"Why don't you hand me the spoon, Hari?" said Chloe.

Harriet immediately kissed the proffered hand.

"Good girl. Now, if you make to much noise or fall off, we're going to have to start over. I think fifteen licks should be enough for you."

Then the licks began to land. Harriet took the first ten very bravely, but the last five were another story. Her legs began to kick of their own volition and she almost cried out for Chloe to stop, but she had been able to hold it in, so thankfully, her spanking was finished. She reached back to rub the hurt out of her aching bottom, but Chloe grabbed her hand.

"No, Harriet. I'm not finished," Chloe said. She reached for the lotion and squirted the very cold liquid on Harriet's burning cheeks. She began to gently rub it in, soothing the tender flesh. "There, is that better, my brave little Hari?" she asked.

"mmmmm . . . yes," Harriet breathed. The fingers felt wonderful on her intimate parts. She wished Chloe would reach down a bit further; she needed it so bad.

"Okay, let's give you your medicine and get you to bed," Chloe said, playfully tickling Harriet's side. "Lay down on the bed for me Hari-girl." Chloe fetched the bottle of medicine, while Harriet lay down on the bed, taking particular care not to put too much pressure on her sore bottom.

"Get those legs up so I can sit down," Chloe said, as she dipped her finger in the bottle. "That's my girl. Hold them back . . .further now."

Finally, Harriet had her legs pulled back so far, she could easily see the wet swollen lips of her very aroused and wet sex. She blushed in humiliation.

It was not unnoticed by Chloe. "Naughty girl," she scolded, smiling slyly and causing Harriet to become embarrassed and close her legs. "Did I say to close them?"

"No," Harriet murmured. She held her legs open again.

"No, ma-am," Chloe corrected. Then she began to rub the medicine into the petals of Harriet's aroused sex.

"Uh-no-ma-am," Harriet moaned.

"Shhhhh," Chloe cautioned, rubbing her cousin until the lean girl's hips began to flex. Then, when she had the curly-haired girl worked up, she pulled her fingers away at the last moment.

Harriet looked up into Chloe's flushed face. "Please," she begged.

"Please what?"

"Please ma-am, I'm so close."

"The doctor said three weeks Hari. C'mon, let's get to bed."

Harriet's legs opened widely and her back arched in need. Summoning all her will, she closed her legs and got off the bed to go sleep in the closed in her sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Chloe, pulling a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to bed," Harriet said.

"You're sleeping with me now . . ." Chloe got under the covers and held them open for her cousin. "-so I can keep my eye on you," she added.

Harriet climbed into bed and Chloe spooned up to her naked back. For just once Harriet wished she were back in her bag, where she would be free to touch herself. Unfortunately for her, Chloe's fingers were almost touching her sex. As a matter of fact, she was touching her, running her fingers through her small patch of fur.

"Hari?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Harriet whispered.

"Do you remember the naughty thing you did in the shower today?"

"Ah-yes, Chloe," Harriet said. Her body trembled with her need.

Chloe pressed even tighter against her cousin and traced her fingers over her naked flesh.

"Would you do it again? You know . . . the _nasty_ thing."

Harriet's body burned with desire as she remembered looking up past her cousin's perfect thighs. 'The nasty thing, oh God, she wants me to do the nasty thing!' Harriet thought, very scared of the feelings that awoke in her body.

Silently, she turned around and slid down until she smelled the aroma of musk and the comforting presence of Chloe's thighs. She lightly kissed the hot flesh in between.

"Ugh," Chloe groaned, pulling her cousin tighter.

Hari's tongue dove into the delicate petals of Chloe's sex. 'She does taste wonderful,' she thought, lapping at the sweet nectar and moaning with her need.

"Shhhh-baby, ah God," Chloe cautioned. "We can't let mother hear."

There wasn't another sound except for the slight squeaking of bed springs until Chloe grunted into her pillow.

Afterwards, Harriet hugged Chloe tightly, grinding against her leg.

"C'mon baby, you can't. It's only for three weeks," Chloe promised, spooning against her cousin again.

'Only three weeks?' thought Harriet. 'Three weeks is a fucking eternity." Shortly, she heard Chloe's light snoring in her ear. She tried to ignore the need burning in her sex and snuggled back her cousin's warm body.


	5. Chapter 5

Harriet woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'Why didn't Chloe wake me?' she wondered, as she stretched in the bed. It had been two weeks since Chloe had allowed Harriet to sleep in the bed with her and every morning Chloe would push Harriet's head beneath the blanket. "Kiss me good morning," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But when Chloe said kiss, what she really meant was lick me - lick me until I cum. This wasn't so bad really, because for the first time, Harriet felt loved. She had almost gotten used to the aching need in her sex. 'Only another week,' she thought, as she pulled her hand away from her sex. It had taken seven spankings, even once with the brush, but Harriet found out Chloe meant business when she said to wait three weeks before masturbating.

Harriet got up and slipped on a nightie and picked out an outfit to wear. They were both second hand, but Chloe had said she could wear them. The thing about it was, usually Chloe used give Harriet her ugliest castoffs to wear. However, lately, the things she had given her were nice.

Harriet went to take a shower. She was disappointed she hadn't seen Chloe. She had hoped that since they were getting along, her cousin would remember her birthday. 'She probably doesn't even know what day it is . . . no one ever remembers my birthday here,' Harriet thought. She wondered what it would be like if her parents were still alive. She was thankful the shower washed her tears away.

She cut the water off and began to lather her legs. At one time, she would have stopped there, but now she was required to go much higher. She ran the rich lather over her sex, closed her eyes momentarily, and then forced the hand away for fear of punishment. Chloe said it was necessary that the hair wouldn't allow her to apply the medicine properly. To Harriet it seemed it just made it more sensitive and served as a constant reminder of the need in her cunt.

After she was finished in the shower, Harriet dried off and then began brushing her teeth. Then she heard a dreaded sound.

"Har-ee-et! Get in here right now!" Chloe screamed.

'Shit, Chloe's pissed. This is not good. Not good at all," Harriet thought, as she put down her toothbrush and spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, not even bothering to rinse it out.

Harriet was running by the time she reached Chloe's bedroom door, her pert ass flashing from the bottom of the towel, which was threatening to come undone. She opened the door and entered to see what kind of trouble she had gotten into with Chloe.

Chloe sat holding the skirt Harriet had worn yesterday and she looked very angry. "You little bitch! You have no respect for my privacy at all, do you? And what did I tell you about knocking, when the door is closed?" Chloe demanded.

Harriet looked down at her feet and stuttered, "Y-you said t-to always knock first be-before entering ma- am."

"Well . . . go back and do it right," Chloe said, snatching off the towel covering of Harriet's body. Here, give me that before you go. I have something on my shoe."

Harriet turned swiftly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, covering her nakedness with her hands as best she could. Shivering from the cold, her nipples hardened causing Harriet additional embarrassment as she knocked lightly on the door. "Ma'am, can I please come in?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," Chloe said.

When Harriet opened the door she saw that her cousin was sitting at the vanity with a towel over her lap. This did not bode very well for her bottom. 'It's my birthday . . . I hope I don't get punished on my birthday,' Harriet thought to herself, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You know what to do, Hari."

Harriet walked over to Chloe and opened the vanity drawer. She laid out the paddling instruments contained within on top of the vanity. Then, she assumed her position on top of Chloe's lap.

Chloe caressed Harriet's chill-bump covered bottom. "Hmmmm, which one-which one should I choose. Maybe the switch, hmmm Hari? How about we leave it in the hands of fate? Is that okay?"

"Fate ma'am," Harriet replied, choking back her tears.

"Eenie-meanie-minie-moe-catch a rabbit by it's toe and this is . . ."

'Oh God," Harriet thought with dread. It was the switch!

However, instead of picking the switch, Chloe opened the second drawer and pulled out something Harriet had never seen before. She gasped with shock. It was a dildo.

Chloe burst out laughing. "Silly goose, I wouldn't punish you on your birthday. Ha-ha, you should have seen the look on your face. I thought you were going to get all mushy on me."

Harriet's heart no longer felt empty. Chloe had remembered her birthday! But her heart raced from her nervousness. She rubbed her hand along Chloe's bare thigh. "C-Chloe, what are you going to do with that thing?" she asked.

Chloe gently ran the head of the phallus up and down the bare lips of Harriet's sex. "Well, I was thinking that since it was your birthday -ah- that maybe we could make an exception about what the doctor said. Two weeks - three weeks - what the big diff huh?"

"But-but," Harriet stuttered. She had never done anything like that and she was afraid. She was also very horny.

Chloe hand shook. She removed the dildo from the entrance of Harriet's sex. "Of course," she said. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," Harriet said, parting her thighs. "I want to . . .it's just that . . .I'm scared."

"Don't be. You'll enjoy this," Chloe said, as she rubbed the head of the phallus up and down her cousin's slit. "I promise."

Just as Harriet's hips started to rock, Chloe removed the dildo from her sex and placed the head in front of Harriet's mouth. "Give it a kiss-kiss," said Chloe.

Harriet's eyes appeared to cross within her taped glasses, as she stared at her wet secretions at the tip of the cock. It felt weird and humiliating, but it was what Chloe wanted, so she puckered up her lips. However, instead of just giving it a peck, Chloe pressed it in and gave Harriet a mouthful of plastic cock. The poor girl inhaled through her nose and was accosted by the odor of well-fucked cunt.

It was at this time Chloe chose to say, "Can you believe I found this in Mom's room? Don't worry, she would never use anything like this. She's too damn uptight. Probably, scared that someone would find it if she threw it away."

Poor Harriet almost gagged when she heard Chloe's words. If she wasn't so turned on, she would have been furious at Chloe's insensitivity.

"Now, let's see if we can get the birthday girl warmed up with a little birthday spanking," Chloe said. After twenty licks or so, Chloe took a break and ran a finger along Harriet's dripping sex.

"Naughty little girl, you like this don't you? Are you ready for your present?" Chloe teased.

Harriet nodded her head, the dildo bobbing up and down in front of her mouth.

Chloe spanked Harriet's bottom again, until her cousin's plump cheeks turned a rosy pink. This time Harriet's hips arched to catch each blow, while her cheeks sunk in as she sucked on the plastic phallus.

The spanking stopped and Chloe pumped the dildo in Harriet's mouth a few times before removing it. "Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck your nasty hole with it?" she cooed.

"Yes -Oh god yes-" moaned Harriet, arching her back.

Chloe teased the lips of Harriet's sex with the dildo. "Tell me Hari. Tell me what you want."

"Please - fuck me please," Harriet moaned. "Oh God, please fuck me Chloe."

"Fuck you where?" Chloe teased.

"My pussy. Fuck my pussy."

"Spread those pretty legs for me, Hari," Chloe said.

Harriet's legs flailed around as she tried to find purchase, but since she was laying face down on Chloe's lap this proved difficult. So, she grabbed the legs of the chair with her hands for support and brought her ankles together and up towards her petite ass.

"I'm afraid I don't see a pussy Hari. All I see is a horny little virgin cunt. Is that what you want fucked?"

"Please ma'am, fuck it. Fuck my cunt," begged Harriet.

Harriet might not have picked up on it, but Chloe certainly did. Harriet called her ma'am in the heat of sex. The thought of her cousin begging on her lap and calling her ma'am sent a ripple of pleasure through her sex.

Chloe eased the dildo in the tight opening.

"I love it when you call me ma'am. Say it again."

"Maaa-aaahmmm. . ." Harriet breathed.

"Mmmmm, sounds like honey. Again."

"Ah-please-ma'am-ah-ah," Harriet moaned, as her hymen was painfully stretched.

"Shhhh, don't worry baby, I'm going to be gentle. I want your first time to be special, but it's still going to hurt a bit."

Chloe gently worked the head of the phallus in and out the opening of Harriet's sex, just enough to make Harriet yearn for more.

"Are you sure you want it? You're still a virgie, so pretty and innocent. After this you're gonna be my bad little girl . . . my wicked little slut. Are you sure you want Miss Chloe to fuck it?"

"Oh God yes, please fuck it. Fuck my nasty little cunt, ma-am."

Chloe reached down and pried Harriet's right hand off the chair leg and placed it on the wrist of the hand holding the dildo. "I don't want you to come back later and say I did something you didn't want. You do it, if you want it so much. Grab my wrist and fuck yourself with it."

Harriet jerked Chloe's wrist toward her cunt with a groan, almost catching her cousin by surprise. Chloe barely had time to stop Harriet from impaling herself in one fell stroke.

"No," she ordered. "Do it slow. _I_ want to savor it."

This time Harriet slowly pulled on Chloe's wrist. She felt the head of the cock part her nether lips and stop at her hymen.

"Talk to me Hari. Tell me how it feels. Let me feel it with you," Chloe said.

"It feels big. Ugh - it's hitting something inside me now. It feels like ah-I'll tear something if I push it further."

"That's it baby. That's your virginity -- your little hymen."

Harriet moaned as she pulled on Chloe's wrist. "Ah- ah, it's hurting. Ow-ow-ow-fuck, there it goes. Oh- oh-it still hurts!" Harriet cried, losing control of her legs momentarily and cutting off Chloe's view.

"Stop for a minute Hari. I want to see." Chloe guided Harriet's right leg up to the vanity top, knocking various bottles of fingernail polish to the floor. Then she lowered her head between Harriet's legs and waited. Then she saw it . . . a tiny drop of red that swelled. Then it became a trickle.

"I see it Harriet. I can see your virginity. Get on the bed, so I can get a better look." Chloe removed the dildo from Harriet's cunt, much to the poor girl's disappointment. Then she led her to the bed.

"Open your legs wide for me," Chloe said.

Harriet couldn't believe it and though it humiliated her to do so, she bared herself to Chloe as she had done for no other.

"Open it up for me," Chloe said, reaching into the drawer of the vanity. "Show me your virginity."

Harriet spread her nether lips wide; she could see the evidence of her lost virginity on her denuded sex.

Flash! Chloe snapped a picture of her debauched cousin. "I want to remember this forever." Chloe got in close, just inches from Harriet's sex, snapping more pictures, immortalizing the event. Strangely, Harriet was thrilled instead of mortified by the prospect.

Chloe's head dipped lower. Harriet gasped as she felt her cousin's tongue. "Chloe, no, it's bleeding," she protested weakly.

"I know. I want to taste it. I want to taste your virginity," she said, before resuming.

Harriet gasped with pleasure. She had never known it could feel like this. She regretted waiting so long. However, as the bursts of pleasure began to fill her cunt the tongue was suddenly gone. Harriet opened her eyes to see Chloe gazing into her own. Her mouth was wet and there were a few slivers of red visible on her lips.

"I don't have mine anymore, so this may be your only chance. Do you want to taste it?" Chloe asked.

Harriet's lips parted and Chloe's mouth lowered. Her tongue sought Chloe's perfect lips and she sampled her own flavor and the slightly metallic taste of her virginity. Then their mouths met, and Harriet received her first romantic kiss. It was wonderful and she was instantly in love.

Harriet never felt so whole in all her life. However, the strange peculiar feelings of uncertainty soon returned when Chloe wanted more pictures. Pictures of Harriet holding the dildo that displayed the evidence of her deflowering. Other pictures of her spreading and showing herself in the most lurid poses she could imagine. Harriet shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing her in such a manner.

Finally, when Chloe was satisfied with the pictures she had, she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. Then, she straddled Harriet's head. "Do the nasty thing," she whispered, as she lowered herself on her cousin's waiting lips.

This was Chloe's favorite position. Nothing was better than being astride her prone cousin. This time was different though. This time she lowered her mouth to Harriet's aroused sex and kissed the little nubbin. She felt her cousin's moans vibrating against her sex. Chloe's cunt spasmed in pleasure, as an orgasm began to blossom in her sex.

Chloe lifted up, capturing Harriet's head firmly between her ankles and humped her face as she came. Her attention fell to the dildo lying discarded on the bed. She picked it up and forced the plastic cock deep in her cousin's sex. "Cum for me you dirty slut. Cum for me." Then, she dived down and attacked Harriet's clit with abandon.

Chloe held on tight, as Harriet began to orgasm. She hugged her cousin tightly to avoid being thrown off the wildly bucking girl.

It was then that the ground began to tremble and pictures fell off the wall.

'What the fuck?' Chloe thought. 'We don't have earthquakes here!" Her mind let this thought go, as her body shook from the effects of another orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe nudged her unmoving cousin. "Wakie-wakie, we've got to go to school."

Harriet groaned and got out of bed, while Chloe sat up and stretched, dangling her pretty feet off the bed.

"You forgot to thank me for the gift," said Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe." Harriet walked back to her cousin and hugged her.

"It's too late for that now. I think you should say you're sorry."

Harriet didn't know what to make of her cousin. Sometimes Chloe acted as if Harriet were her wife and other times she acted as if Harriet were a toy or doll of some sort. "I'm sorry Chloe," Harriet said.

"I don't believe you. Kiss my foot to make it up to me." Chloe lifted her foot up slightly and flexed her painted toenails.

Harriet couldn't believe the nerve of her cousin. Nor could she believe how tingly her body felt, when she knelt down on all fours to give her cousin's foot a little peck.

"Not like that._ Kiss it_," Chloe breathed.

Harriet's lips parted and she imagined she was kissing her cousin's mouth. She sucked and nibbled at each tiny toe. A low whimper escaped her mouth. She was getting aroused again. However, something under the bed caught her attention. Could it be? Her eyes focused. Yes, it was! A present!

She kissed Chloe's foot in gratitude. "Is it mine? Is it mine?" Harriet's eyes got big as she pulled the nicely wrapped present out from under the bed and clutched it to her bare chest.

"Is there another birthday girl here?" Chloe asked her starry-eyed cousin. "Have you been cheating on me you little slut?"

Harriet turned red and shook her head in response.

"Go ahead silly, open it." Chloe said.

Harriet fingered the wrapping, suddenly very nervous. 'What if I don't like it,' she worried. She thought back to the Christmas presents she had received in the past from Chloe's mom: The vacuum cleaner, the mop and bucket, the air conditioner that went into Chloe's room. What if it was a present like that?

"Open it. Open it." Chloe urged. She moved her foot so that her toe touched Harriet's sex. She stroked it up and down.

Almost reluctantly Harriet removed the wrapping and took hold of the lid. She closed her eyes and opened it. Then, she peeked and there inside was an outfit_. A new outfit_. Her _first_ new outfit.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Harriet beamed. As much as she liked the new outfit, Chloe's toe was doing things down below that demanded her full attention. Her thighs parted and she leaned back on her hands.

"You're welcome Hari. You can wear it to school today if you want, but I thought you might like to wear it tonight. For the rest of your present, I'm taking you out wherever you want to go. Well, wherever you want that costs twenty dollars. Your outfit set my allowance back, you little bitch."

"Ugh," Chloe grunted, as the toe continued to tease her sex. "This is the best birthday ever, Chloe."

Chloe arched her eyebrows slyly. "I was just joking with you before, but you liked kissing my foot, didn't you?"

Harriet blushed and nodded her head.

"And you like fucking my foot, don't you, nasty girl?" Chloe's toe disappeared into Harriet's tight tunnel, causing her to gasp.

Chloe withdrew her now shiny digit and placed it to Harriet's lips. Harriet opened her mouth and sucked her juices from the toe.

"Too bad, cause no more cumming until tonight. Get dressed for school, we've already missed a couple of classes."

* * *

All day long Harriet had daydreamed of her morning activities with Chloe and she imagined what they would do that night. Her cunt ached, but it was a good ache ... a reminder of things to come.

But even though her attention was diverted with thoughts of sex, some pretty strange things started to catch her eye. First, there was the crow; a large black one that would have made Mr. Poe proud. Harriet caught sight of it peering into the classroom as if looking for something.

This wasn't so strange in itself, but then she saw a large white ball of fur that was sitting on the window sill. 'What the hell is a Persian cat doing in the window?" Harriet thought. She had a funny feeling in her stomach. 'Why am I afraid of a stupid cat?'

Harriet was glad when class ended, so she could get away from the strange animals in the window. However, when she walked into her English class, she saw the dammed bird again. It was too much to be a coincidence. Harriet quickly turned and walked the other way, stopping in the bathroom where there were no windows.

While she was in the bathroom, she peed and then touched herself. She was moist and her nether lips were puffy with arousal. She inserted a digit in her sex. It slipped in easily. 'It's gone now and forever,' she thought about her lost virginity.

She removed her finger and pressed her legs tightly together. 'I better save it for Chloe.'

Harriet flushed the toilet and then straightened up her clothes. She washed her face at the sink. The cool water felt nice against her hot flushed skin.

"How-yeh-doin?"

Harriet jumped at the distinctly male voice that sounded like Joe Pesci. "Whoever you are, you shouldn't be in here," she said backing away.

"Down heh toots."

Harriet turned and saw a large black cat sitting on the floor. "Aigh!" she screamed and jumped away, landing rump first in the sink.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid o' me. I ain't wit nobody but me. I was just mindin my own business and then I seen all de familias runnin around in _my_ neighborhood. Just got a little curious what they was lookin for." The cat said. "and it seems they was lookin for you witchie."

"Look . . . you stay away from me . . . you-you . . . cat. I'm ain't no witch and no one is looking for me. J-just leave me alone," Harriet stuttered.

"Hey, I don' mean no disrespect, but I tink I can tell when somebody's lookin for somebody and who that somebody is. _And_ if you ain't no witchie, then whatcha' doin' talkin' to a cat?" the cat said, before something seemed to catch his interest on his front paw.

"I'm not talking to a-a-a-" Harriet took a self- inventory. She was talking to a cat and cats don't talk, therefore, she must be losing her mind or she needed to get the hell out of dodge.

Harriet choose the latter. She sprung up and dashed out of the bathroom, leaving an unconcerned black cat in her wake.

The black cat sat unconcerned and cleaned his paw for a minute. "Something strange is goin' on around here. I tink I'm goin' to be keep an eye on you witchie." He walked into the bathroom stall and walked straight up to the tile wall. He passed right through, without even pausing.

Harriet was crouched down behind a bookshelf shaking in fear. She went to the only other place in school without windows she could think of. The library. And that's where she remained without incidence, until the last bell rang.

Harriet ran for Chloe's car. She was eager to get away from the strange birds and talking cats. It seemed like it was forever before Chloe finally emerged from the school and walked calmly to her car and unlocked it. "My, you're eager today, aren't you little slut." Chloe winked slyly at her cousin, as she got in the car.

"Please hurry," urged Harriet, tapping on the window.

Chloe started the car, but didn't unlock the door. Then, Harriet's window slid down a few inches. "Are you wet?" asked Chloe.

Harriet blushed in answer. 'How can she be thinking of sex right now? How can I be thinking about it?' she wondered, because she could feel her sex gush at the very sight of her cousin.

"Show me." Chloe said.

Harriet's eyes darted about as she watched students walking to their cars in the crowded lot. She lowered her book bag, so that her pelvis was hid from everyone except Chloe. Chloe watched as the outline of Harriet's hand moved up and down. She showed her the wet finger and Chloe unlocked the door.

"Let me see your pussy slut," Chloe demanded as the car pulled off.

Harriet's blush deepened, as she pulled down her panties and slid her skirt up to her hips. She spread her legs. She was wet and obviously aroused.

"What a wet and nasty little hole you have, Hari. What do you think I should do with it when I get you home? Should I fuck it, hmmm? Spread those lips, if that's what you want, you little whore."

Harriet moaned. Her fingers traveled down and spread her swollen nether lips in response.

"I think I'm going to dress you in your pretty new dress and fuck your brains out. Is that what you want, my cute little cunt?" Chloe said.

"Oh God, yes," moaned Harriet. "More than anything."

"Oh shit, get up Harriet! Get up and get your self together," Chloe said, in a very worried tone. "Cause something's up."

Harriet pulled her dress down quickly and peered out the window of the car.

Yes, something was up. Not only was her aunt's car in the drive, but a black minivan as well. She pulled up her panties and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt as best she could.

As she followed Chloe to the door, the she had a bad feeling in her gut. It was the same feeling she had when she saw the strange animals looking in the window of the school.

Inside, she saw a woman she had never seen before seated on the couch. She was dressed in white and the Persian cat in her lap made the hairs on the back of Harriet's neck stand up. It was the same one from school.

The feeling didn't get any better when her aunt turned and pointed to Harriet. "There she is now."

"What's going on?" Chloe said, immediately taking charge.

"Nothing for you to worry about, pumpkin. These two nice ladies are going to be taking Harriet to a special school. They say your cousin is some sort of witch and needs to be someplace where she can't hurt anyone," Ann said. "Good riddance, I say."

"But-but, I don't want to go anywhere," Harriet stuttered. She was finally happy and now this happened. What there no justice in the world.

"There isn't a choice dear. Even for a Wilding, you're much too powerful to be allowed to run loose."

Harriet jumped when she heard the voice behind her. It was from a woman dressed totally in red. Harriet was grateful for the comforting presence of Chloe's hand grasping hers.

"You can't take her, you bitches," Chloe said. "Mom, you _can't_ let them take her."

"Oh my, I think the little monster has witched my daughter. Let Chloe, you evil witch!" Chloe's mother pointed accusingly at Harriet.

"Run Harriet!" Chloe shouted, pushing Harriet and grabbing the woman behind her.

The woman pointed a wand at Chloe and said, "Grezelspetz!" Then she turned to Harriet and repeated the procedure.

Chloe felt as if her arms were tied firmly to her sides. She couldn't see anything holding her, but no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't budge them. She looked and Harriet was seemed to be having the same problem.

"Help me. Help me . . . anybody!" Harriet shouted.

The woman calmly pointed the wand again. "Conelsmute."

Suddenly, Harriet could no longer hear her own screams. She could feel the air rush from her mouth, but no sound came out. For once in her life, she was truly afraid.

"Come along Harriet. Your stuff is already in the van," the woman said as she forced Harriet out the door and in to the van.

The two women helped Harriet into van. Harriet only saw one suitcase. 'My present,' she thought and then, 'Chloe!'

She looked out the window as the van drove off. There in the window of the house was Chloe. Harriet watched her lips and she thought Chloe said, "Come back."

Harriet mouthed, "I love you," as the house faded away. She prayed that Chloe had seen her.

The woman in white, turned back to Harriet and swabbed away the girl's tears with a tissue. "Don't worry little girl. It's always scary at first, but you'll like it at Frogwart's. I promise."

* * *

Harriet looked out at the mountainside as it passed by her window. It felt like she had just left her house, but the sun was setting, which obviously meant they she had been in the car for several hours. However, for the life of her, she couldn't remember but brief images of the trip. She remembered small turning roads that didn't resemble any she had ever seen before and vehicles that looked like they were out of another time.

"We're almost there Harriet," said the woman dressed in red.

Harriet leaned forward in between the two front seats and looked out the window of the car. She gasped as she realized the car had changed and now looked like a model made fifty years ago, even though it looked brand new.

"Shit! What happened to the car?" she asked.

"We have to travel the ways in order to get to Frogwart's. That means we travel to other when's, not just other where's," said the woman in white. "So don't get any ideas of jumping out of the car and going back home, because even if you made it back to _where_ you were, you would be long since dead before you arrived to when _you_ left. Although, I'm not even sure why we are bothering to take you anyway. After all, you are only a wilding."

"Now Hilda, I can't believe you would say such a thing, after feeling the results her power today. She will be tested and trained just like all the other girls."

"We should have just bound her and been done with it. She's much too old to learn to control it at this point anyway."

"Shush, enough of that talk in front of the girl." Morganna pointed out the window, as the car slowed. "You'll do just fine at Frogwart's, Harriet and speaking of Frogwart's, here we are," she said with her voice filled with awe. "I know it doesn't look like much right now, but just you wait."

'You're damn right it doesn't look like much,' thought Harriet. In front of the stopped car was a rusty gate leading to an old beat up shack. A sign on the gate warned, Trespasers will be kilt! Somewhere in the back of Harriet's mind, she was certain she would be squealing like a pig before the day was up.

"What? You aren't impressed?" Morganna pointed her wand at the gate and murmured an incantation. The wand glowed briefly and the gate swung open with a screeching groan.

Harriet rubbed her eyes, as the image in front of her eyes began to dissolve and then reform. The deserted shack was replaced by a gigantic stone castle, standing in stark contrast to the surrounding fog. Harriet stared open mouthed, as she watched a figure on a broom circle the castle and then dart into a window in one of the uppermost rooms.

"Holy shit!" Harriet managed to mutter, when her speech returned.

The woman in red smiled and winked at the woman in white. "It's always nice to know that we can still compete with technology, isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

The only problem was . . . Harriet didn't like it at Frogwart's. During her magic classes, she couldn't so much as summon the easiest magic. The teachers almost seemed frantic for her to perform some feat.

"Come on Harriet, you can do it. You summoned an earthquake, surely you can summon a bit of fire," urged Morganna.

Harriet stared at the match stick with her brow furrowed in concentration. She pointed her wand and recited the incantation, while imagining the stick bursting in flames. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. The only thing that happened was that she grew embarrassed. Not so much from the fact that the match didn't light. That she could handle. After all, she was quite certain she wasn't a witch.

The problem was - well, Harriet wasn't really sure exactly what the problem was, but she suspected it was the wand they had given her. Oh, sure they said it had chosen her, but she didn't believe it for a minute. It was just some cruel joke they were playing with her.

Every witch's wand was different, but they were mostly similar. They were usually made of wood or ivory, around one and half foot in length, and a little bigger around than a pencil. However, Harriet's wand was an exception. It wasn't elegant at all. It was fat with a rounded end. It reminded her of -- she blushed to think about it - her Aunt's dildo. The dildo Chloe had used on her, before she was kidnapped and taken to this horrid school.

The other girls always made fun of her every time she pointed that stupid wand and tried to weave a spell. Worse, whenever she did, she could feel herself flush with arousal.

Harriet groaned with her frustration. "I can't do it, damn it. I'm not a witch and I never will be. I just want to go back home." It was frustrating. She wondered why they wouldn't listen and why they wouldn't let her go back home to Chloe.

"Well, you can try again tomorrow, Harriet" said Madame Bartinova. "Okay, Heather, why don't you come up and levitate this desk."

Harriet sat at her desk and daydreamed about living back at home with Chloe, while Heather attempted to levitate the desk.

Heather made the necessary words and motions and the desk began to rise with her wand. When the desk got about 2 feet off the ground it hesitated and vibrated. The vibrations the vibrations grew in strength until the desk upended itself and crashed to the floor.

Madame Bartinova winced at Heather's performance. "For homework, everyone needs to practice their spells so you can do a better job than you did today." She pointed her wand, spun the desk around and placed it firmly on its legs again.

'Damn it!' thought Heather. 'I should have been able to do that. It's that damn Mud Witch's fault. Ever since they put her in my room, I haven't been able to sleep or concentrate. Every night it's the same old thing. She goes to bed and then starts to cry. The next thing you know, she's breathing heavy and the bed starts squeaking. Oh Chloe! Oh Chloe! It's disgusting. How can I be expected to function with such perversions going on? Then, when I asked to be moved away from the little dyke, Madame Morganna denied my request. Well, there's more than one way to get a dorm by myself.' Heather grinned an evil grin and hurried off to start trouble for Harriet. 'Hee-hee, this is going to be perfect - just perfect to fix that little mud bitch,' thought Heather, as she murmured some incantations while she attempted to cast a spell much out of her range on an object on the table. She felt her nipples harden in anticipation of her new roommate's embarrassment.

"And just what do you think you are doing girl?" asked Madame Hilda.

Heather quickly turned around hiding something behind her back. "Nothing," she replied, while her eyes darted frantically.

"Really?" Madame Hilda tilted Heathers head up with her wand and then traced along her breast to her arm. "What's behind your back girl?"

Heather blushed and brought her closed fist in front of her. "It's only my . . . panties," she said, opening her hand.

Madame Hilda gave her a stern look. "Put them on."

"What?"

"You heard me girl. Put them on. _Now_."

Heather couldn't believe this was happening and it was all that damn Harriet's fault- the Mud witch. 'Damn it, there's nothing to do but do what she wants.'

Heather blushed furiously and reached up under her robe and pulled her panties off. To her horror, she discovered they were slightly damp. She was aroused thinking of her wicked plan. 'This is not how this is supposed to go at all,' she thought.

Madame Hilda pointed her wand at her. Heather closed her eyes expecting the worse. She felt chill bumps from fear, but didn't receive the expected lashing. When she opened her eyes, she squealed. She was naked!

"You'll get them back when we are finished here. Now put them on." Madame Hilda handed Heather the panties, Heather had attempted to enchant earlier.

Heather gulped and slowly stepped into the panties. She took particular care to pull them up slowly - very slowly so as not to disturb them. However, when the silken garment made contact with her downy fur, they twitched. Then they struggled against her as if they were afraid to make contact with her virginal bush. A mouth formed in the fabric and bit the poor girl on her clit.

"Ouch!" Heather screamed, letting go of the panties, which quickly scurried down her legs and huddled in the corner.

Madame Hilda pointed her wand at them and vaporized them in a puff of smoke. "Really dear, maybe you should go get a potion from Madam Warren for your feminine odor."

Heather blushed in response and began to cry.

"Now tell me exactly what you were doing and why."

Heather told Madame Hilda all about what was happening with the new girl and her midnight antics were affecting her school work. She continued on in more detail as the older woman nodded her head in sympathy.

"Oh you poor dear," Madame Hilda said when Heather was finished. She reached in her bag and pulled out two knitting needles. "First of all, you shouldn't try to magic objects. You're to wear the white and whites leave the magicking of objects to reds."

"B-but," stuttered Heather. "I don't know what robe I'm to wear."

"Girl, you have no artistic ability whatsoever, so you are definitely not to wear the red and you avoid conflict too much to wear the black."

"But Madame, you wear the white."

Hilda's blue eyes flashed in warning, though her face remained a stoic mask. "Just because I avoid conflict doesn't mean I can't hold my own against the red or the black. Here, get up on the stool girl," she said as a stool slid magically toward Heather from across the room.

Heather stared at it in fear. She wondered what Hilda had in store for her.

"Up girl. I won't ask again."

Heather stood up on the stool. It was bad enough to be standing in front of a teacher naked, much less to do so and be visible aroused. She tried to cover her nakedness, only to have Hilda spank her hands with the wand.

"Much better," Hilda told the blushing girl. "Now tell me, are you a virgin?"

"Ah-ah-ah-y-yes," stuttered Heather.

"Never mind, I'll check it myself." Hilda ran a finger through the dark brown hair of Heather's sex, before experimentally poking a finger at her tight opening. She frowned and stuck the finger all to her joint without meeting resistance. "I see you are a true blonde, about as much as you are a true virgin."

Tears welled in the young girl's eyes. "I-I-I only did it with ah-myself," she cried.

"Well, I guess that'll do for this purpose. Tell me Heather, would you like me to help you devise a prank for the Wilding? The best prank ever?"

Heather's answer was quick. "Yes." She wanted the new girl to suffer at least as much as she had at the hands of Madame Hilda.

"That's my girl," said Madame Hilda. She dug in her satchel and pulled out a large bowl that was larger than the bag itself and two knitting needles.

Madame Hilda handed Heather the bowl. "Here, hold this and place your and over it like so." Then, while Heather held her hand palm up over the bowl, Hilda quickly slashed her smooth skin with the sharp needle.

"Oh-god-oh-god," Heather repeated. Her stomach grew queasy at the sight of her own blood.

Hilda placed Heather's wand in her mouth. "Close your mouth girl, before a harpy flies in."

Heather held onto her wand with her lips and teeth. It felt reassuring to have her wand back, even though she was sure she was no match for Madame Hilda.

"Now, concentrate on healing your hand, while I make some magick for your little roommate."

Heather's eyes narrowed in concentration, as she attempted to heal the wound on her hand. She was at a disadvantage because the wand was in her mouth and she couldn't utter the proper incantations, but she could see that the bleeding was starting to slow.

Meanwhile, Madame Hilda dipped the tips of her needles in the blood-filled bowl. Then she set to work knitting an invisible garment over the girl's crotch.

At first, Heather was only aware of the pain in her bleeding hand, but she began to feel a warming-an aching in her sex. Soon the warming grew into a feeling of pure pleasure and her hips began to hump of their own volition. It felt as if she were being licked by hundreds of tongues in her most intimate of places. "Ehhhmmmm . . ." she gasped.

Hilda hurried at her task, her hands blurring as they knitted. "Concentrate on the pain girl, don't you dare lose control," she warned.

Heather tried to think about the cut -- about the pain, but soon the pleasure in her sex overwhelmed everything else. It felt like her cunt was boiling with pleasure and the pressure was too much for her to contain. It was more pleasure than she had ever felt before, even more potent than her first orgasm.

When it burst forth, Heather was only vaguely aware of what was going on. In fact, she could see her body below her as if she hovered above herself. Her body looked almost possessed as it bucked and squirmed on top of the stool. Her thighs shown from her sexual secretions leaking from her sex.

"Ugh-ugh-ugh-ugh," her body grunted, as her hips bucked lewdly.

Madame Hilda quickly tied off the ends of the spell she was weaving, and Heather felt herself snatched back into her body. Instantly, her need overtook her.

"Please," she groaned in a long wail. There was no orgasm. It had just dissipated into nothingness.

The bowl dropped from her hand, but Hilda's quick hands were there to catch it. She carefully placed it upright into her satchel. Then she licked the remainder of the blood from the needles, before placing them inside as well.

"All done girl. You can get down now." Madame Hilda, helped support the poor girl as she collapsed from the stool. She quickly healed the cut on Heather's hand. No trace of the wound remained.

"Please," Heather begged. She was no longer turned on, but she felt the absence of the wonderful orgasm that disappeared sorely. She touched her nipple and then her sex, but there was nothing. She was numb - bereft of pleasure.

"That will do you no good. It's gone." Madame Hilda held something between her fingers. It was invisible, yet occasionally when she moved, the air was disturbed as it is when heat moves off a hot object.

Heather caught sight of it. "What is it?"

"It's a spell stupid. I've caught your orgasm and imprisoned it in this spell. When you put this on Harriet, she will experience the sexual pleasure you felt, but she will be unable to climax."

A shudder ran through the young student. The little mud bitch was going to pay for the problems she had caused, but she had one very strong reservation.

"But will-I-will-I be able to . . .ah-you know?"

Madame Hilda smiled knowingly at the girl's embarrassment. "Of course you will be able to orgasm, but it will probably be tomorrow before you are strong enough to."

Heather rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "God, this is going to be so great. What do I do?"

"Well, you just hold on to the spell real tight." Madame Hilda handed the invisible panties to Heather. Heather couldn't see them, but when her fingers closed, she felt a tingling in her fingertips.

"Then, you lay it on top of Harriet's panties and press it in real good. When she puts them on, the spell will be transferred to her." Madame Hilda cocked her head to the side and stared into space for a few seconds and then a smile broke across her impassive face. "Yes, that will do very well."

She took her wand and made a few more incantations over the invisible panties. "Now I've enchanted them so that whenever she hears a filthy word or her own name, she will get more and more turned on."

Heather giggled, while Hilda cackled at this new twist. They young student walked toward the door, she was eager to pull her prank.

"Forgetting something, girl?"

Heather looked down and blushed. She was still naked.

"Hold your hands up."

Heather obeyed, and Hilda pointed her wand at Heather's clothes. Her undergarments and robe magically floated over and soon the student was dressed. Finally, Hilda pointed the wand at Heather's forehead.

"Close your eyes Heather. When you open them back up again, you will not tell anyone a word of this . . . In fact, this was all your idea. I was never here."

Heather opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. Hilda was nowhere to be found and all that Heather remembered was coming up with the most wonderful spell to use for her practical joke. She finally felt like a witch -- a powerful witch, after creating such a complicated spell. She tried to remember how she created it, but her mind grew foggy when she tried to remember the incantation. "Oh bugger it, it doesn't matter how I did it, only that I did do it."

She hurried to her dorm room and found Harriet's clothes lying on the dresser. 'This is going to be so easy,' she thought. 'The mud bitch neat freak always leaves out the clothes she is going to wear to bed.'

Sure enough, Harriet had left her pajamas and panties on the dresser. Heather placed the magical spell on top of the panties and pressed them in. "You're mine now, bitch," she giggled as she went over to her bed waited for Harriet to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Harriet felt something touching her sex, while she slept. She opened her eyes to see a familiar looking tuft of blond hair and a very aroused cunt. She could recognize that body anywhere. It was Chloe's.

"Do the nasty . . ." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe, wait." Harriet pushed her cousin's hips to keep them from descending. "I need to see your face."

"You've gone off to school and forgotten what you're supposed to call me already."

"I'm sorry Mistress. Please, I need to see your face."

"Kiss me first. I've missed you. I've missed your tongue."

Harriet inhaled her cousin's musky aroma and kissed her sex lovingly. Her tongue slid out and sought out her cousin's sweet essence. Chloe lifted up slightly and tilted her hips.

"Now the other mouth, my nasty girl."

'Oh God, I'm losing control,' Harriet thought. She traced her tongue along her cousin's pucker, teasing her. Then she parted her lips and pushed it home, causing Chloe to gasp.

Chloe lifted up again. "Sweet little kisses all over," she said, and Harriet obliged.

"Do you love me, Harriet?"

"Uh-hum," Harriet said between kisses.

"And you wouldn't cheat on me would you?"

"Nu-never, Mistress."

Chloe lifted up and turned around. "Then kiss me lover," she said.

Harriet parted her lips and accepted Chloe's probing tongue. Chloe shook her by her shoulders. "You're going to be late for class, whore."

"What?" Harriet felt a stab of pleasure. She opened her sleepy eyes, not to be greeted by her lover. But, instead the leering eyes of her horrible roommate.

"I said you're going to be late for class, whore."

Harriet felt a stab of pleasure deep in her cunt. "Ah," she gasped, spreading her legs involuntarily. She felt chill bumps from the cold of the morning and realized she was naked. Her legs snapped together, while her hands sought to preserve her modesty. She jumped out of bed and opened her lingerie drawer.

It was empty.

"Where are my things?"

"Whores don't cover their cunts."

Harriet doubled over as she was overwhelmed by pleasure, upon hearing the word cunt. She needed to orgasm - desperately. She could feel her juices cooling as they dried on her thighs. Harriet couldn't help herself; her fingers found her aching sex, regardless of Heather's presence.

"Stop it you little finger fucker," Heather said, pulling Harriet hands away from her crotch and above her head. "Hold them right there now."

Harriet obeyed, while Heather slid the robe over her arms and down her body. Heather walked around and smirked at seeing Harriet's hard nipples standing at attention.

She gave them a playful thump. "Your headlights are shining, but that should be pretty common for a slut like you."

Harriet looked down at her nipples in dismay. "Please Mistress, I need a bra."

Heather smiled a big crocodile grin. "Mistress huh? Yes, I think I like the sound of that. Say it again."

Harriet bit her tongue. It just slipped out and it was a word that was reserved for Chloe, not this stuck up bitch. She refused to answer. Instead, she glared in hatred at Heather.

"Stubborn, huh?" Heather leaned in close to Harriet ear and whispered. "Slut . . ."

"Whore . . ."

"Bitch . . ."

"Cunt . . ."

Every foul invective sent Harriet closer to the edge of orgasm, yet stopped just short of culmination. It was torture by pleasure.

"Ah," Harriet gasped, surrendering to the horrible girl. "Mistress--"

It was obvious that Harriet was turned on. However, Heather found herself getting aroused as well. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her. She was the normal one, while Harriet was the freak.

She handed Harriet her book bag. "Go on, get out of here," she said, suddenly angry and eager for Harriet to leave.

Harriet was just as eager to be away from her roommate. She took the bag and ran to class.

* * *

Harriet walked into class. She was late and it felt like every eye followed her and her jiggling breasts until she sat down.

Thankfully, it was her Unlearning class. It was the only class where she was able to keep up with the other girls even though she had no magical ability. The only ability she needed for this class was the ability to think outside the box; to think of things in a newer and more magical way.

* * *

"You see class," lectured Madam Morganna. "Things can exist in many different forms. Even the Mundane world is aware of this. For instance, they believe that atoms are both a wave and a particle. While it can be both, it can only behave according to one version of the reality. In other words, it can't be _both_ a wave and a particle at the same time. Nor can it be either of these and behave as its magical equivalent of earth, binding, and life."

"Today class, we are going to talk - not about the world that most people know, but the magical world. Morganna pointed her pointer at the chalkboard and piece of chalk drew a map of the world on the board. Only this world looked slightly different than the world Harriet was familiar with. This world had an extra continent smack dab in the middle of the Atlantic.

Harriet raised her hand. "Madame Morganna, something is wrong with that map. There's no such place."

There were snickers of laughter around the room. Harriet wished she had kept her big mouth shut.

"Quiet class. Harriet here doesn't have magical parents and doesn't know about Avalon." She handed Harriet a piece of paper with the map drawn on it.

"Tell me Harriet, if you wanted to hide the land that you've never seen on the world, what would you do?"

Harriet looked closely at the map. She had no idea what to do. There was nothing to do; it just wasn't supposed to be there.

There was more snickering. Someone behind her whispered, "Mud bitch."

Again she was hit by a throb of pleasure in her sex, at the filthy words that were uttered. "Ugh," Harriet gasped, bucking her hips, and crumpling the map between her hands in the process.

"Very good Harriet. Yes, you would just fold the map to hide Avalon. This is very much what was done thousands of years ago." Madame Hilda took the map from Harriet and held it up to the class. "Well, it looks like you hid California and Japan as well as Avalon, but the result is the same." She folded the map more carefully, until only Avalon was hid.

"Why was this necessary? Well around the time of Adam and Eve a very important event happened. Back then, humans lived together with the magical world according to God's plan. I'm not going to pretend it was a Garden of Eden, but it was a stable world - a world that evolved naturally over millions of years."

Madame Hilda motioned at the chalkboard and a scene began to unfold on the chalkboard.

"It was then that a man named Adam was born. Adam had the very bright idea that instead of eating the fruits and plants that grew in the forest, he would help along the process a bit, and plant his own.

He planted his own garden. He discovered that the trees growing nearby were shading his garden. He cut them down and made a house for his family. Then, there were weeds to be pulled and animals to kill in order to protect his garden. In the bible it says that it was Eve who at from the tree of knowledge. Well, it was Adam who fed it to her. So I guess it would be accurate to say that Eve was seduced by the snake - Adam's snake to be exact."

There were a few giggles and blushing faces in the class at the implications of Hilda's lesson.

"Later on, it was discovered what Adam and Eve had done and word was passed to the Elders of nearby clans. They assembled a council of both humans and other magical creatures then went to visit Adam and Eve. They saw what Adam had done and told him to pull up his garden and cease doing this new thing for it was not the knowledge of man to decide what lives and what dies. That knowledge belonged to the gods.

Adam said, look, my family is well fed. Everyone should do this new thing and no one will be hungry or want for anything.

The council was unfazed. If this new thing is such a good thing, then why do not the bees do it? Why do not the birds do it? Everyone knows the wisdom of the Centaurs and they do not do it. We do not think this new thing is a good thing. Will you not stop?

Adam's family had grown quite large and fat from his garden and Eve was even ripe with a new child. Would the god's promise his family would be okay? If they would not, then he would continue to grow his garden.

The council decided to not to kill Adam and Eve, but to exile them. It was a big land and only one small family. They took tore up the garden, and stripped the family of all their clothing and possessions.

The council passed down the knowledge of what happened to Adam and Eve who ate from the tree of knowledge as a lesson to others who may get the idea. They had no way of knowing that their decision not to kill Adam and Eve would come back to haunt them. For Adam and Eve's decedents would multiply and come to own much of the world -- maybe even destroy it."

Madame Hilda waved her wand and the scene on the blackboard faded.

"We'll go over how the first modern witch has attempted to save the world at our next class. Have a good day girls."

* * *

While Harriet was having difficulties, Heather was enjoying one of the best days at Frogwart's ever. Not only had she made the desk float perfectly, but everything else she had attempted magically went off without a hitch. Maybe it was getting a good nights rest or maybe it was the fact that she had performed an extremely difficult spell on her roommate. Whatever, it was, she was just glad that it happened. She was sure to get a robe at the next Robing ceremony - hopefully a white one.

After class, instead of going to Macrosse practice, she headed up to her room for a little magical practice. She opened her spell book and turned several chapters ahead to work on a new spell. She placed a pillow on the wall and performed a series of motions and pointed her wand. "Affix," she commanded. However when she let it go, it dropped to the floor.

She was practicing this spell when Harriet walked in.

"Affix." This time when Heather removed her hand the pillow remained on the wall.

"You didn't show up for Macrosse practice today, Heather."

"Can't you see I was bus-wait what did you call me?"

Harriet blushed and murmured, "Heather."

"What was that _slut_, I didn't hear you?" The word slut slid off of Heather's tongue like a snake. It was insidious - alive - and commanding. It possessed Harriet's cunt like a searching tongue.

Harriet struggled to resist the effects, but it was useless.

"Whore," Heather breathed.

"Ah-Mis-Mistress."

Heather's eyes lit up at the sight of her roommate's arousal, but she was growing increasingly disturbed. She found herself unable to stop the domination of the mud witch. She never imagined she could get aroused so much by another girl. She couldn't bear the thought of being a lesbian. She came up with a quick solution.

"Kneel down, slut."

Harriet dropped down to her knees, while Heather rummaged through a drawer. When she came back, it was with a pair of scissors.

"You know what I think the problem it Mud-Witch? I'm in the prime of my life and it isn't natural for me to be stuck in with a school full of girls. So maybe what I need . . . is to have my own little boy-a boy toy."

With that, Heather began to cut Harriet's long curly hair.

Harriet watched in horror as large hunks of her curly black hair fell to the floor. Heather kept snipping, all the while commenting as she worked. "Oh yes, you are going to make a very pretty boy. My very own gigolo. My pretty little boy whore."

Soon Harriet possessed a short page boy cut - a curly mop that Heather tousled when she was finished. Next she picked up Harriet's magic wand, running her fingers over the gnarled surface.

"It's about time you got some use of this thing and we both know what it's for, don't we?"

Heather placed the bulbous head of the wand to Harriet's lips. Harriet instinctively parted her lips, sucking on it.

"Yes, you know too, don't you slut? You're nothing but a huge joke at school, and your wand is the punch line." Heather removed the wand from Harriet's mouth and lifted the hem of her short gray skirt. She saw Harriet's panties and her gaze turned cold.

"What did I say about panties bitch?" Heather roughly jerked the thin white garment down to Harriet's feet, and spanked the brunette's ass for good measure.

"Y-you said that-t-that . . ." Harriet paused at the word. She knew its effect on her sex.

Heather smacked her ass again to encourage her.

"whore's-oh-god," Harriet felt her pussy contract at her own words, her wet secretions running down her thighs. "don't cover their c-c-cunts-ahhhh."

"That's right." Heather took Harriet's phallic-shaped wand and placed it base first against her roommate's sex. "Since you can't seem to get any use out of this thing, maybe I can."

"Affix," she murmured, tracing a design in the air. When she removed her hand, the wand remained attached and outthrust obscenely from Harriet's crotch. She rubbed her hand up and down the shaft in appreciation. "Oh yes - very nice," she sighed. She got up and led Harriet to the bed by her phallus.

Heather raised her arms in the air. "Take off my gown, Hari."

Harriet grabbed the hem of the gown with trembling fingers, lifting it slowly, she exposed inch after inch of Heather's pale white skin.

"Now fold it up for me."

While Harriet folded the gown, Heather crawled up on the bed with feline grace. She circled once, and then lay down on her back, spreading her plump thighs.

"It's time for your first trick, whore. You better get it right the first time."

Harriet climbed between Heather's thighs and lined up the head of the phallus with the opening of Heather's cunt.

"Stop!" Heather commanded. "Typical male. A girl needs foreplay, dummy. Kiss me, caress me, tell me I'm beautiful."

'What is happening to me?' Harriet thought, as she kissed her roommate with light fluttery kisses, trailing her neck, down to her high-set breasts, before finally suckling on hardened nipples. "You're beautiful Mistress Heather."

"Use a deeper voice. Beg me for it."

Harriet deepened her voice as best she could. "Please Heather, I want you. Let me have you. Let me have your. . ." Harriet groaned out the word "pussy". It seemed she couldn't go for a minute without hearing a word that sent her spiraling toward an orgasm that dissipated. She traveled down and tongued the girl's naval. She could smell her roommate's arousal.

Heather grabbed her hair and pulled her up before she reached her sex. "Fuck me now. Fuck my pussy."

Harriet placed the head of her phallus between the plump wet lips of her roommate's matted sex and flexed her hips.

"Ahhh-" Heather gasped. "Gentle-please be gentle. You're the first . . . boy."

Harriet took Heather gently at first. Soon the blond- haired girl's legs were wrapped firmly around Harriet's back, driving her forward. "That's it whore. Fuck that pussy. Fuck it good. Oh yes, whose whore are you?"

Harriet silently prayed Heather would stop saying those filthy words -- words that tormented her with pleasure. "Yours . . .your whore."

'I'm sorry Chloe,' Harriet thought as she surrendered to her roommate.

"Tell me again, and call me Mistress."

"I'm your whore, Mistress."

"Say it again -- keep saying it until I cum bitch."

Harriet repeated it endlessly as she thrust her hips into Heather. Heather spanked her ass, providing extra encouragement when Harriet slowed.

"That's it-that's it-oh god cumming!" Heather cried, hugging Harriet tightly.

Harriet kept driving into the blonde, seeking her own orgasm. It never came.

Instead, Heather grew tired and pushed Harriet off. "Ugh-get off."

Harriet rolled over and Heather promptly fell to sleep.

'What a spoiled bitch,' Harriet thought, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve her need. She reached down and gave an experimental tug at the wand sticking out obscenely form her cunt, but it was thoroughly attached. She groaned and tried to masturbate, but she still couldn't cum or remember Chloe's face.

'God, this is even worse than when I had to wait for two weeks to cum. This time I don't even know if I'll ever be able to cum again.' Harriet broke down in tears, her sobs echoed with Heather's light snores on the rock walls of the castle. For the second night in a row, Harriet cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harriet felt something touching her sex, while she slept. She opened her eyes to see a familiar looking tuft of blond hair and a very aroused cunt. She could recognize that body anywhere. It was Chloe's.

"Do the nasty . . ." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe, wait." Harriet pushed her cousin's hips to keep them from descending. "I need to see your face."

"You've gone off to school and forgotten what you're supposed to call me already."

"I'm sorry Mistress. Please, I need to see your face."

"Kiss me first. I've missed you. I've missed your tongue."

Harriet inhaled her cousin's musky aroma and kissed her sex lovingly. Her tongue slid out and sought out her cousin's sweet essence. Chloe lifted up slightly and tilted her hips.

"Now the other mouth, my nasty girl."

'Oh God, I'm losing control,' Harriet thought. She traced her tongue along her cousin's pucker, teasing her. Then she parted her lips and pushed it home, causing Chloe to gasp.

Chloe lifted up again. "Sweet little kisses all over," she said, and Harriet obliged.

"Do you love me, Harriet?"

"Uh-hum," Harriet said between kisses.

"And you wouldn't cheat on me would you?"

"Nu-never, Mistress."

Chloe lifted up and turned around. "Then kiss me lover," she said.

Harriet parted her lips and accepted Chloe's probing tongue. Chloe shook her by her shoulders. "You're going to be late for class, whore."

"What?" Harriet felt a stab of pleasure. She opened her sleepy eyes, not to be greeted by her lover. But, instead the leering eyes of her horrible roommate.

"I said you're going to be late for class, whore."

Harriet felt a stab of pleasure deep in her cunt. "Ah," she gasped, spreading her legs involuntarily. She felt chill bumps from the cold of the morning and realized she was naked. Her legs snapped together, while her hands sought to preserve her modesty. She jumped out of bed and opened her lingerie drawer.

It was empty.

"Where are my things?"

"Whores don't cover their cunts."

Harriet doubled over as she was overwhelmed by pleasure, upon hearing the word cunt. She needed to orgasm - desperately. She could feel her juices cooling as they dried on her thighs. Harriet couldn't help herself; her fingers found her aching sex, regardless of Heather's presence.

"Stop it you little finger fucker," Heather said, pulling Harriet hands away from her crotch and above her head. "Hold them right there now."

Harriet obeyed, while Heather slid the robe over her arms and down her body. Heather walked around and smirked at seeing Harriet's hard nipples standing at attention.

She gave them a playful thump. "Your headlights are shining, but that should be pretty common for a slut like you."

Harriet looked down at her nipples in dismay. "Please Mistress, I need a bra."

Heather smiled a big crocodile grin. "Mistress huh? Yes, I think I like the sound of that. Say it again."

Harriet bit her tongue. It just slipped out and it was a word that was reserved for Chloe, not this stuck up bitch. She refused to answer. Instead, she glared in hatred at Heather.

"Stubborn, huh?" Heather leaned in close to Harriet ear and whispered. "Slut . . ."

"Whore . . ."

"Bitch . . ."

"Cunt . . ."

Every foul invective sent Harriet closer to the edge of orgasm, yet stopped just short of culmination. It was torture by pleasure.

"Ah," Harriet gasped, surrendering to the horrible girl. "Mistress--"

It was obvious that Harriet was turned on. However, Heather found herself getting aroused as well. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her. She was the normal one, while Harriet was the freak.

She handed Harriet her book bag. "Go on, get out of here," she said, suddenly angry and eager for Harriet to leave.

Harriet was just as eager to be away from her roommate. She took the bag and ran to class.

* * *

Harriet walked into class. She was late and it felt like every eye followed her and her jiggling breasts until she sat down.

Thankfully, it was her Unlearning class. It was the only class where she was able to keep up with the other girls even though she had no magical ability. The only ability she needed for this class was the ability to think outside the box; to think of things in a newer and more magical way.

* * *

"You see class," lectured Madam Morganna. "Things can exist in many different forms. Even the Mundane world is aware of this. For instance, they believe that atoms are both a wave and a particle. While it can be both, it can only behave according to one version of the reality. In other words, it can't be _both_ a wave and a particle at the same time. Nor can it be either of these and behave as its magical equivalent of earth, binding, and life."

"Today class, we are going to talk - not about the world that most people know, but the magical world. Morganna pointed her pointer at the chalkboard and piece of chalk drew a map of the world on the board. Only this world looked slightly different than the world Harriet was familiar with. This world had an extra continent smack dab in the middle of the Atlantic.

Harriet raised her hand. "Madame Morganna, something is wrong with that map. There's no such place."

There were snickers of laughter around the room. Harriet wished she had kept her big mouth shut.

"Quiet class. Harriet here doesn't have magical parents and doesn't know about Avalon." She handed Harriet a piece of paper with the map drawn on it.

"Tell me Harriet, if you wanted to hide the land that you've never seen on the world, what would you do?"

Harriet looked closely at the map. She had no idea what to do. There was nothing to do; it just wasn't supposed to be there.

There was more snickering. Someone behind her whispered, "Mud bitch."

Again she was hit by a throb of pleasure in her sex, at the filthy words that were uttered. "Ugh," Harriet gasped, bucking her hips, and crumpling the map between her hands in the process.

"Very good Harriet. Yes, you would just fold the map to hide Avalon. This is very much what was done thousands of years ago." Madame Hilda took the map from Harriet and held it up to the class. "Well, it looks like you hid California and Japan as well as Avalon, but the result is the same." She folded the map more carefully, until only Avalon was hid.

"Why was this necessary? Well around the time of Adam and Eve a very important event happened. Back then, humans lived together with the magical world according to God's plan. I'm not going to pretend it was a Garden of Eden, but it was a stable world - a world that evolved naturally over millions of years."

Madame Hilda motioned at the chalkboard and a scene began to unfold on the chalkboard.

"It was then that a man named Adam was born. Adam had the very bright idea that instead of eating the fruits and plants that grew in the forest, he would help along the process a bit, and plant his own.

He planted his own garden. He discovered that the trees growing nearby were shading his garden. He cut them down and made a house for his family. Then, there were weeds to be pulled and animals to kill in order to protect his garden. In the bible it says that it was Eve who at from the tree of knowledge. Well, it was Adam who fed it to her. So I guess it would be accurate to say that Eve was seduced by the snake - Adam's snake to be exact."

There were a few giggles and blushing faces in the class at the implications of Hilda's lesson.

"Later on, it was discovered what Adam and Eve had done and word was passed to the Elders of nearby clans. They assembled a council of both humans and other magical creatures then went to visit Adam and Eve. They saw what Adam had done and told him to pull up his garden and cease doing this new thing for it was not the knowledge of man to decide what lives and what dies. That knowledge belonged to the gods.

Adam said, look, my family is well fed. Everyone should do this new thing and no one will be hungry or want for anything.

The council was unfazed. If this new thing is such a good thing, then why do not the bees do it? Why do not the birds do it? Everyone knows the wisdom of the Centaurs and they do not do it. We do not think this new thing is a good thing. Will you not stop?

Adam's family had grown quite large and fat from his garden and Eve was even ripe with a new child. Would the god's promise his family would be okay? If they would not, then he would continue to grow his garden.

The council decided to not to kill Adam and Eve, but to exile them. It was a big land and only one small family. They took tore up the garden, and stripped the family of all their clothing and possessions.

The council passed down the knowledge of what happened to Adam and Eve who ate from the tree of knowledge as a lesson to others who may get the idea. They had no way of knowing that their decision not to kill Adam and Eve would come back to haunt them. For Adam and Eve's decedents would multiply and come to own much of the world -- maybe even destroy it."

Madame Hilda waved her wand and the scene on the blackboard faded.

"We'll go over how the first modern witch has attempted to save the world at our next class. Have a good day girls."

* * *

While Harriet was having difficulties, Heather was enjoying one of the best days at Frogwart's ever. Not only had she made the desk float perfectly, but everything else she had attempted magically went off without a hitch. Maybe it was getting a good nights rest or maybe it was the fact that she had performed an extremely difficult spell on her roommate. Whatever, it was, she was just glad that it happened. She was sure to get a robe at the next Robing ceremony - hopefully a white one.

After class, instead of going to Macrosse practice, she headed up to her room for a little magical practice. She opened her spell book and turned several chapters ahead to work on a new spell. She placed a pillow on the wall and performed a series of motions and pointed her wand. "Affix," she commanded. However when she let it go, it dropped to the floor.

She was practicing this spell when Harriet walked in.

"Affix." This time when Heather removed her hand the pillow remained on the wall.

"You didn't show up for Macrosse practice today, Heather."

"Can't you see I was bus-wait what did you call me?"

Harriet blushed and murmured, "Heather."

"What was that _slut_, I didn't hear you?" The word slut slid off of Heather's tongue like a snake. It was insidious - alive - and commanding. It possessed Harriet's cunt like a searching tongue.

Harriet struggled to resist the effects, but it was useless.

"Whore," Heather breathed.

"Ah-Mis-Mistress."

Heather's eyes lit up at the sight of her roommate's arousal, but she was growing increasingly disturbed. She found herself unable to stop the domination of the mud witch. She never imagined she could get aroused so much by another girl. She couldn't bear the thought of being a lesbian. She came up with a quick solution.

"Kneel down, slut."

Harriet dropped down to her knees, while Heather rummaged through a drawer. When she came back, it was with a pair of scissors.

"You know what I think the problem it Mud-Witch? I'm in the prime of my life and it isn't natural for me to be stuck in with a school full of girls. So maybe what I need . . . is to have my own little boy-a boy toy."

With that, Heather began to cut Harriet's long curly hair.

Harriet watched in horror as large hunks of her curly black hair fell to the floor. Heather kept snipping, all the while commenting as she worked. "Oh yes, you are going to make a very pretty boy. My very own gigolo. My pretty little boy whore."

Soon Harriet possessed a short page boy cut - a curly mop that Heather tousled when she was finished. Next she picked up Harriet's magic wand, running her fingers over the gnarled surface.

"It's about time you got some use of this thing and we both know what it's for, don't we?"

Heather placed the bulbous head of the wand to Harriet's lips. Harriet instinctively parted her lips, sucking on it.

"Yes, you know too, don't you slut? You're nothing but a huge joke at school, and your wand is the punch line." Heather removed the wand from Harriet's mouth and lifted the hem of her short gray skirt. She saw Harriet's panties and her gaze turned cold.

"What did I say about panties bitch?" Heather roughly jerked the thin white garment down to Harriet's feet, and spanked the brunette's ass for good measure.

"Y-you said that-t-that . . ." Harriet paused at the word. She knew its effect on her sex.

Heather smacked her ass again to encourage her.

"whore's-oh-god," Harriet felt her pussy contract at her own words, her wet secretions running down her thighs. "don't cover their c-c-cunts-ahhhh."

"That's right." Heather took Harriet's phallic-shaped wand and placed it base first against her roommate's sex. "Since you can't seem to get any use out of this thing, maybe I can."

"Affix," she murmured, tracing a design in the air. When she removed her hand, the wand remained attached and outthrust obscenely from Harriet's crotch. She rubbed her hand up and down the shaft in appreciation. "Oh yes - very nice," she sighed. She got up and led Harriet to the bed by her phallus.

Heather raised her arms in the air. "Take off my gown, Hari."

Harriet grabbed the hem of the gown with trembling fingers, lifting it slowly, she exposed inch after inch of Heather's pale white skin.

"Now fold it up for me."

While Harriet folded the gown, Heather crawled up on the bed with feline grace. She circled once, and then lay down on her back, spreading her plump thighs.

"It's time for your first trick, whore. You better get it right the first time."

Harriet climbed between Heather's thighs and lined up the head of the phallus with the opening of Heather's cunt.

"Stop!" Heather commanded. "Typical male. A girl needs foreplay, dummy. Kiss me, caress me, tell me I'm beautiful."

'What is happening to me?' Harriet thought, as she kissed her roommate with light fluttery kisses, trailing her neck, down to her high-set breasts, before finally suckling on hardened nipples. "You're beautiful Mistress Heather."

"Use a deeper voice. Beg me for it."

Harriet deepened her voice as best she could. "Please Heather, I want you. Let me have you. Let me have your. . ." Harriet groaned out the word "pussy". It seemed she couldn't go for a minute without hearing a word that sent her spiraling toward an orgasm that dissipated. She traveled down and tongued the girl's naval. She could smell her roommate's arousal.

Heather grabbed her hair and pulled her up before she reached her sex. "Fuck me now. Fuck my pussy."

Harriet placed the head of her phallus between the plump wet lips of her roommate's matted sex and flexed her hips.

"Ahhh-" Heather gasped. "Gentle-please be gentle. You're the first . . . boy."

Harriet took Heather gently at first. Soon the blond- haired girl's legs were wrapped firmly around Harriet's back, driving her forward. "That's it whore. Fuck that pussy. Fuck it good. Oh yes, whose whore are you?"

Harriet silently prayed Heather would stop saying those filthy words -- words that tormented her with pleasure. "Yours . . .your whore."

'I'm sorry Chloe,' Harriet thought as she surrendered to her roommate.

"Tell me again, and call me Mistress."

"I'm your whore, Mistress."

"Say it again -- keep saying it until I cum bitch."

Harriet repeated it endlessly as she thrust her hips into Heather. Heather spanked her ass, providing extra encouragement when Harriet slowed.

"That's it-that's it-oh god cumming!" Heather cried, hugging Harriet tightly.

Harriet kept driving into the blonde, seeking her own orgasm. It never came.

Instead, Heather grew tired and pushed Harriet off. "Ugh-get off."

Harriet rolled over and Heather promptly fell to sleep.

'What a spoiled bitch,' Harriet thought, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve her need. She reached down and gave an experimental tug at the wand sticking out obscenely form her cunt, but it was thoroughly attached. She groaned and tried to masturbate, but she still couldn't cum or remember Chloe's face.

'God, this is even worse than when I had to wait for two weeks to cum. This time I don't even know if I'll ever be able to cum again.' Harriet broke down in tears, her sobs echoed with Heather's light snores on the rock walls of the castle. For the second night in a row, Harriet cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Harriet's sleep was fitful that night. Every dream was full of images of sex and greater perversity. She was dreaming that she was a boy and Heather was bouncing up and down on her cock. Her hips began to buck, as she felt cum from a glorious orgasm welling in her balls.

"Argh, I'm cumming!" she cried.

However, just as Harriet began to cum, the orgasm dissipated and the dream came to a crashing halt.

"Argh, I'm cumming!" Heather cried, as she bounced up and down atop her prone roommate. Her body bucked, trembled, and finally collapsed in a heap.

She looked up at her roommate through her sweaty disheveled blonde hair. "You didn't cum, did you, my poor little boy whore?" Heather grinned.

"N-no Mistress," Harriet groaned.

"Awwwww, poor widdle thing." Heather hopped off Harriet's wooden phallus, grabbed it, and pulled the protesting dark-haired girl to her feet by it.

"Come on, slut, time for a shower."

"B-but Mistress, I-I can't go like this." Harriet blushed a crimson red and pointed below at the obscene wand pointing out from her crotch.

"Well, put some underwear on and let's go."

Harriet opened her lingerie drawer and discovered to her horror that in place of her panties, the drawer was loaded with boy's underwear.

"B-but I can't-these aren't"

"Put them on or go naked, my little boy slut," Heather interrupted.

Reluctantly, Harriet put on a pair of tight white BVD's, pointing her faux cock to the side and out of the way. She placed a towel around her body, and prayed that the lump wouldn't show. She was able to walk discreetly to the showers and slip in unseen, sliding the curtain to the wall for utmost privacy.

"Oh my, our little witchie's grown a dickie. . ." one of the golems said.

"Hey everbody!" another announced.

"Shhhhh. . ." hissed Harriet. She could ill afford for the other girls to overhear the golems.

"Ohhh, the witchie's got a secret hmmmm? Come closer witchie, and I'll tell you how to keep it. . ."

Fifteen minutes later, poor Harriet walked out of the shower, her body trembling from her prolonged frustration. Her secret was safe from her fellow students, but there was little in the way of secrets that she held from the marble golems once they had finished having their fun.

It was a poor start to the day, and it rolled steadily downhill from there. Heather laid out a gray robe on the bed for Harriet to wear that was made out of an elastic material. It barely concealed the bulge in her underwear, but did nothing to hide the jutting hard points of her nipples.

"Heather, I need a bra."

"Boys don't wear bra's little twit and that's what you aren't you? My little boy whore - my cocked cunt."

"Please stop calling me that." Harriet begged as her body was wracked with need.

"Stop calling you what?"

"Boy whore-ahhh-oh shit-oh fuck-ahhh." Harriet moaned in a tormented state of ecstasy. She had forgotten what happened when she heard those dirty words, even when they came out of her own mouth.

"But that's what you are, aren't you? Come along little Hari-whore, let's go to class." Heather handed Harriet her spell book and satchel. "Here, boy, carry my books for me."

* * *

The day provided Harriet with little relief. Thankfully, she didn't hear any of the words that seemed to set her sex on fire with lust, but she remained in a sort of horny haze anyway. She wasn't wearing a bra and she could feel her breasts moving with every step. It didn't help when it felt like every eye in school noticed her freely bouncing orbs and jutting nipples. Then there was the matter of the wand attached to her sex. It moved with every step, and fear of discovery kept it always on her mind.

Her Unlearning class was the only class that took her mind off these things momentarily. There, she learned about the first witch, Azreal. Azreal could part the mists of time and on occasion look into the future. It was Azreal who saw man's rise, the ultimate destruction of the other magical creatures that shared the planet, and the ultimate destruction of man as well.

Azreal set about finding and training other witches to help move the magical creatures to Avalon and then she sought to seal Avalon away, until it would be needed again. At the last moment, she was betrayed by her son Mordick, who slew his own mother and left the sealing undone. Azreal's sister sacrificed herself in order to kill Mordick and thwart his plans. This school, Frogwart's was built to fill in the breach that opens from this world to Avalon.

She learned that education of new witches was only the secondary duty of Frogwarts. The primary responsibility of all the witches here, including herself, was to safeguard Avalon until it is needed again.

'Well, they are depending on the wrong person to save the world; I can't even save myself from my perveted desires, let alone help anyone else,' Harriet thought to herself as she sat down for lunch with two of her new friends, Lovelle and Paige.

Lovelle and Paige both wore newly acquired black robes. The new students with gray robes shunned them, and they had not yet started eating with their black garbed sisters. Since most of the gray robed students shunned Harriet as well, she easily made friends with the two other outcasts.

"Hey Harriet, having fun?" asked Lovelle.

Harriet blushed in response. How could she tell her two friends of her sexual problems - of her inability to have an orgasm - or of her phallus shaped wand held snugly in her BVD's.

"It's been alright," said Harriet.

"Are you looking forward to the Macrosse match later this week?" asked Paige.

Harriet's eyes gleamed with her old fire. "You bet your ass - oh," Harriet gasped when she mistakenly uttered a curse word and her cunt clenched in response.

Harriet friends looked at her suspiciously. Something was obviously going on with Harriet. They couldn't quite place it, but judging from her hardened nipples and blushing cheeks, she almost looked as if she were sexually aroused.

Harriet heard someone come up behind her, and when she heard the sound of her roommate's voice, she quaked with fear.

Heather said, "Come with me boy-bitch, I've got a job for you."

Harriet bit her lower lip to keep from embarrassing herself by moaning in front of everyone. She could feel shooting sparks of pleasure stabbing through her nether regions. Flustered, she struggled to get up and obey Heather, before her friends found out what a pervert she had turned into.

Harriet's two friends looked on the scene with wonder. Why was Harriet putting up with this kind of treatment from her roommate? Why was she obeying?

Lovelle put her hand on Harriet's thigh and held her down. "Leave her alone Heather." To Harriet: "Don't worry about that bitch. You're staying right here."

Harriet prayed Lovelle didn't feel her pelvis hump at the mention of the word bitch. 'Please don't curse,' she inwardly begged.

Heather pointed her wand at Lovelle's hands and performed an incantation. By the startled look on Lovelle's face as she struggled to move her hands, it was apparent they were stuck fast to the table.

Paige saw her struggles and turned to Heather, her smile innocent, yet her eyes full of malice. "That's a pretty good spell from someone who's nips are on fire."

Heather looked puzzled. "My nips aren't on . . ." Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "Aigh!" she screamed, clutching her chest. She scrambled to pick up the milk filled cups and pour the contents down the top of her robe.

She sighed with relief then turned her attention back to the black-robed girl. She was just about to perform another spell, when she heard a few faint giggles from around the dining hall. She looked down to see her nipples showing clearly through her wet robe. Her face turned a bright red. It was impossible to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"You'll pay for that bitch, big time. I'll make sure of it." To Harriet: "And as for you. I'll deal with you later little toy."

Lovelle stretched her fingers, now that she was able to remove them from the table. "What a creepy bitch."

"Are you okay?" Paige asked Harriet.

"Yeah. Thanks." Harriet shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Paige's hand was on Harriet's thigh to reassure her, but its presence was anything but. It was too close to the new lump that resided in Harriet briefs, and she could feel her hard nipples poking through the fabric of her robe. She knew she had to go before she embarrassed herself.

"Uh, I'm not so hungry anymore. I'll see you later." Harriet got up and clutched her satchel to her chest to hide the eraser-like stubs sticking from the fron of her robe, but she didn't realize she was showing something much more obvious.

"Is that what I think it is?" Paige asked Lovelle, pointing to darkened stain on Harriet's retreating rear.

"I think so. You don't suppose she is a lesbian do you?"

"I don't know, but she is definitely into something. I swear she tried to rub herself against my hand when I touched her thigh."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"What did you do?"

"I put it there again."

"You're so bad. Wicked even."

"I'm going to get even badder if we don't hurry up and have the school dance with some boys. It was supposed to happen a month ago, but the teachers haven't even mentioned it. It's like there is a conspiracy to keep me pure. Well, I got news for 'em. If I can't get a handsome boy to dirty me up, I might just get some of that Hotter girl."

"God, I can't believe you sometimes, Paige," said Lovelle, suddenly serious.

Paige began to eat. "Well you better believe it, Princess Priss. I bet she will fuck. Hell, did you notice she wasn't even wearing a bra?" she said between mouthfuls.

'Great, I guess I have to stop wearing bras in order for you to notice _me_,' Lovelle thought to herself. Harriet was a nice girl, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of the new girl. Lovelle felt like she couldn't do anything right. She was the weakest witch wearing the black robe. She had even been bested by a mere gray-robe, and now her best friend liked the new girl who was even less magically inclined than her, but seemed to be much more athletically and sexually endowed. Suddenly, Lovelle didn't feel much like eating either.

* * *

Later that day Harriet returned to her room after practicing Macrosse with the rest of the team. Well, the rest of the team except for Heather. Harriet was scared of playing sans bra and wearing tight briefs which covered a hard six inch wooden wand in the shape of a phallus, but she actually was playing even better.

The worry of someone seeing these new additions and subtractions to her wardrobe made things problematic. But, as strange as it seemed, being as horny as a just-docked-sailor gave her a newly found reserve of strength and a healthy dose of attitude.

Too bad that attitude couldn't be used to get Heather to practice. 'Well, maybe I'll try the indirect approach and use some child psychology,' Harriet thought, as she opened the door to her dorm. She was shocked to see Heather and the whole Macrosse team. Only it wasn't her team in the room, but the Red's.

"Ah, there she is," said Heather standing up. "My little boy bitch. Come on in. We were just talking about you."

It wasn't as if Harriet had any choice in the matter. Several of the girls shut the door behind Harriet and pushed her forward into the room.

"Yes, don't be shy. Heather was just telling us all about you. It seems that you are a little boy . . . or should a say a little boy whore," said Stella.

Harriet cringed from fear when she recognized the girl that spoke. It was the girl she had taunted during the Macrosse game and apparently she hadn't taken it as gamesmanship.

"I-I'm not a boy," Harriet said.

"But are you a whore?"

Harriet could feel questing fingers seeking the hem of her pleated skirt. She batted them away, easily overpowering the other girls. She could feel her sex leaking from hearing the dirty words that set her desire ablaze.

"N-no, I-I'm not a whor-ahhhh," she moaned, as she felt an orgasm approach and then dart away.

"It sounds like you are slut. Let's see about the boy part. Girls, what is it that boys have and girls don't?"

"They have dicks!" the girls shouted and then pounced for Harriet's skirt again. Harriet moaned in response and this time she was unable to resist as the raised her skirt, exposing her tight white briefs and the outline of the phallus contained within. She was so turned on; her legs couldn't even support her body. Instead, she was forced to hug one of the girls that was lifting her skirt.

The girls laughed. "Ewwww . . . she does have a dick. Let's see it."

Stella got up and approached Harriet, who was busy looking at Heather with pleading eyes. When Heather got up and stood between the two girls and ordered Stella to stop, Harriet sighed with relief. Unfortunately, it was short-lived. "Enough. You remembered what we agreed on," said Heather.

"Awwww," the girls groaned.

'Thank God. I'm safe,' thought Harriet.

Then Stella reached in her satchel and took out seven shiny gold coins and gave them to Heather who said to the girls, "Have fun girls and make sure to use _her_ bed." Then she whispered to Harriet: "I think this makes us even for lunch. Now, I just have to figure out something special for your little black-robed friend." With that she turned and left Harriet alone with the room full of girls.

'Dear God, they just paid for me. Does this mean I am a whore now?' Harriet was horrified.

"Now let's see the merchandise." Stella reached for Harriet's crotch, freeing her wooden phallus from the center slot of her boy's briefs.

There was a gasp and then the girl beside her said, "It isn't real," as if disappointed.

Stella slid her hand up and down the wooden phallus, jacking it off. "It's real enough. I paid good gold for this boy-bitch and we are all sure as hell gonna get fucked."

"No-I won't do it," Harriet protested feebly.

"You won't huh?" Stella said. She walked over to on of her teammates and took the girl by the hand. "Come here Ginnie," she said, as she led the red-haired girl to the bed. "Here, let's get those panties off."

Ginnie hesitated. "You mean-in front of everyone?" she whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about. Everyone's gonna do it."

Ginnie relented and soon her panties lay in a puddle at her feet. "Now lay down on the bed. Make sure you use Hari's."

"God, this is so embarrassing," Ginnie said, sliding out of her robe and then laying down on Harriet's bed.

Stella walked over to Harriet. "Are you sure you don't want to fuck her whore?"

Harriet could feel her juices drying as they ran down her thighs. She did want to do it, but she couldn't bear the thought of the consequences. "Uh, no I don't . . . I'm-ah-sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell Ginnie. Come on, get closer." Stella led Harriet by the cock that was attached to her sex to the prone girl on the bed.

"Ginnie, I'm sorry but-"

"Typical male. Don't you dare hurt her feelings in front of everyone like that. Bend down and whisper it in her ear." Stella led Harriet on the bed, until Harriet was positioned directly on top of invitingly naked girl. Then she whispered in Harriet's ear. "Now repeat after me: The whore is sorry-"

Harriet steeled herself against the maddening pleasure that assaulted her with every filthy word. "The whore is sorry."

"But she wants to fuck and suck."

"But she wants to fuck ah and suck-oh-god," Harriet moaned.

"Your delicious tight little pussy."

"I want you Ginnie." Harriet growled. She thrust her hips forward to fuck the delightfully becoming girl.

The girl yelped in pain. "Easy, please-" she whispered in Harriet's ear. "I've never done it before."

Harriet forced herself to slow down. She took her time inserting the wooden rod in the girl's tight sex.

The girl grimaced in pain, as Harriet pressed against her tightly bound gate. Harriet nibbled her ear and whispered. "It will only hurt for a minute. Then you will love it."

"Oh," Ginnie gasped, her maidenhead torn asunder. And then, "Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-my-God!" as Harriet fucked her lovingly. Ginnie wrapped her short pudgy legs around Harriet's lean muscular back and soon the tender strokes gave way to fast furious thrusting.

"Oh God, I never knew," Ginnie moaned. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Oh shit Harri, give it to me."

Heather had told all the girls that it turned Harri on when someone talked dirty to her, and it didn't take long for even the most proper girl there to learn to cuss like a sailer, when every time she did it, Harriet would thrust into her with more vigor.

"Fuck-Fuck-Fuck-that's it-oh fuck-I'm cumming!" Ginnie screamed in a long drawn out wail.

Harriet couldn't help herself. She slid down the bed and kissed and licked away the evidence of the girl's first time. It was Ginnie's gift to her and she was proud to take it. She was also glad that she had been able to make her first time a good experience.

Afterwards, Harriet's body was tired and every muscle burned in protest, but the promise of an orgasm that was just out of reach always spurred her on. It spurred her on with Ginnie and then on through all the rest of the girls but Stella. Four of the girls had been virgins.

Stella herded the rest of the girls out of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginnie.

Stella said, "I want some private time with the whore. Do you remember whose gold it was that paid for your little bit of fun?"

Ginnie left with the other girls after casting a long glance back at Harriet.

Stella grinned an evil grin as she advanced on the exhausted form of Harriet and ran a hand through her damp curly hair. "You poor dear. I bet you are worn out, aren't you?"

Stella grabbed the wooden phallus and said, "Here, how 'bout we get this thing off of you?"

Harriet was too tired to tell her that it wouldn't come off, but surprisingly Stella performed a little incantation and it popped right off.

'Finally, I can be rid of that cursed thing,' Harriet thought.

Harriet watched as Stella placed the wooden phallus over her own crotch. "Affix," she said, as she performed an incantation.

Stella stroked her hand up and down her new appendage, testing it out. She looked menacing. "Don't worry little whore, I have plenty of energy."

Harriet gasped as Stella's cruel intentions became clear.


	11. Chapter 11

Stella turned a very tired Harriet over on her hands and knees. Harriet spread her legs wide in her eagerness to be fucked by the red-robe. She hadn't had an orgasm since Chloe used the vibrator on her, and she hoped that her phallus-shaped wand might be enough to take her over the edge.

But then Harriet felt the wand poking not at her aching hot sex, but at her tightly clenched rear.

"Ugh," Harriet grunted, moving forward and arching her back to escape the hard wand. "Wrong hole."

Stella grabbed Harriet firmly by her athletic hips. "That's the right hole . . . for boys like you," she said confidently, pushing the head of the phallus that had been previously lubricated with the secretions of her classmates, into Harriet's tight dark tunnel.

"Fuck!" Harriet groaned in pain, but the word causing her sex to clench. This was nothing like the time she lost her virginity with Chloe. That was like a sharp pain and then an amazingly pleasurable fullness. This was like losing your virginity to every half inch of unyielding wooden wand. Harriet reached back with her hands to push the wicked girl away, but Stella just grabbed her by the wrists and used them to push her upper body to the mattress.

Harriet wished Stella had paid a little more attention while gently divested the other red-robes of their virginity. It was an act that needed to be savored, not squandered or even worse - plundered.

Of course Stella didn't feel she was squandering poor Harriet's virginity. Her family had always had money and she had seen first hand the power that it bought. However, nothing prepared her for this kind of power. The wooden phallus practically thrummed with power, as she stuffed more of its length into Harriet's tiny hole. Stella always achieved her goals, and right now her goal was to bury the dildo in Harriet's ass and teach the impertinent girl a lesson in humility.

Harriet tried in vain to fight the inevitable violation, but it only seemed to cause her more pain. Finally, she tried to give in to it and relax, but thinking and doing proved to be two entirely different matters. It was only by chance that she happened on the solution. She tried to push out as if she was using the bathroom and when she did, the dildo slipped in with much greater ease.

Harriet tried again and giving a long drawn out groan until she felt the comforting feel of Stella's stomach against her ass.

"That's good. I knew you wanted it," Stella said. "I'm going to fuck you now my little boy bitch."

"No, wait," Harriet pleaded. "Let me get used to it fi-ugh . . ."

Harriet gasped as it was withdrawn, leaving her feeling empty to the core. Then too soon, Stella pushed it home again. Nothing could have prepared Harriet for the fucking she received by her classmate. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt before, totally driving away the aching need to orgasm for the first minute or so.

Harriet knew she needed to be turned on in order to survive her ordeal. Thankfully, Harriet knew an easy solution.

"Bitch," she grunted. "Oh, you goddamn witchy-bitch, ouch, you are fucking my ass."

"You like it don't you boy bitch," Stella said, fucking her paid for captive even harder.

Suddenly, it didn't feel so bad. A pleasurable warmth enveloped the dark-haired sorceress. Harriet wished the girl would let go of her arms so she could push back against her. Instead, she had to settle for dipping her hips to meet every thrust.

"Mmmmm-yeah, I like it bitch," Harriet admitted. "But it goddamn hurts. You'll see one day when it's your turn."

Stella slapped Harriet's ass, leaving a red handprint. "My turn? No way bitch-boy, I'm your daddy and it is always daddy's turn."

Stella could feel her orgasm rising and proceeded to fuck Harriet as fast as she could, punctuating every thrust with a "Who's your daddy?" and a spank on the girl's upturned ass.

It proved too much for Harriet. "You're my daddy, you goddamned bitch," Harriet admitted. She was on the edge and it felt like she only needed a bit more to cum.

But before she could, Stella cried, "Oh-shit-I'm- cumming!" and collapsed on Harriet's back, kissing her sweat covered neck. "Worth every penny," she whispered, hugging the girl tight.

When she could move again, Stella pulled herself off her the collapsed form of her classmate. She nudged the girl, but Harriet, just grunted and didn't open her eyes.

Stella performed an incantation and took off the wooden phallus, and noticed it had streaks of blood and evidence of Harriet's anal deflowering. Stella took off her locket, opened the small golden bottle and a drop of glowing liquid dropped onto Harriet's plundered opening. It instantly transformed from raw gaping hole to the smooth ivory rosebud it had been before.

Before she left, Stella cleaned, then reattached the wand to Harriet's crotch, tucked the long lean brunette into bed, and placed an extra gold coin on the pillow. She looked back one final time and closed the door behind her.

That night Harriet dreamed, not of sex, but of something quite different. There were three people standing on a hill, white robe, a red, and a black. The black was a male.

Harriet watched from the back, and they all seemed intent on the complex incantation they were performing. The wind began to gust, blowing leaves around in circles, and pulling at the long robes. Harriet watched in rapt silence as the land on the other side of the valley seemed to fold in on itself and disappear, leaving only a path where it once was. 'This is the Great Sealing', she realized.

The figure in black reached into his robe and pulled out a darkly stained knife. It flicked out, faster than Harriet's eyes could follow. Harriet didn't even know where it ended up, until the white robe began to turn red. The girl in the red robe caught the wounded expression in her mother's face. Mordick's hand flicked out again, grazing his sister's arm.

The red-robed girl cast a spell on her brother and smoke seeped out of his robe. The girl looked down at her arm and then fell down to her knees. She preformed another incantation on the shimmering halfway folded land behind her. Mists rose up, and the path was now hidden.

Mordick turned around and looked in the direction where Harriet was hidden. "Only two more," he said with a voice that caused the hair on Harriet's neck to rise. She shivered as she felt a wave of malevolence over her such as she had never encountered before. Finally, Mordick disappeared in a final burst of smoke, leaving only the remains of his robe, but what Harriet couldn't get out of her mind was the look on his face. It wasn't the look of defeat, but of evil victory.

On the ground, the red-robed girl clutched her white- robed mother to her breast and cried out in agony. It was a cry that never seemed to end and echoed in Harriet's ears, even when she woke up.

Harriet was covered in sweat and her heart raced from her dream. She heard the cry again. She almost panicked when she felt something on her, thinking it was Mordick, but then she realized it was only her roommate Heather.

"Heather," Harriet said. "Get off me! Something's going on."

She moved the girl over and gently pulled the phallus free. 'She must have come in while I was asleep,' Harriet thought. She threw on a gray robe and ran to the direction of the scream.

It was coming from the bathroom, and it was worse than she ever expected. Her friend Lovelle was on the floor crying in despair. In her arms she held what at first appeared to be a gruesome monster, but what Harriet came to realize had once been a person. The skin was waxy and sunken in around the bones as if it had been mummified. So out of place on the aged body, was the bright red hair on top of her head.

It was the hair that gave it away. As hard as it was to believe, the gruesome looking mummified remains in Lovelle's arms was their mutual friend Paige. Harriet fell to the floor and held Lovelle, doing her best to console the poor girl, just as Madam Morganna and Madam Morose, the old divination, teacher, entered the bathroom.

Madam Morganna said, pushing gawking girls away, and examining the body. "Dear Lord, what has happened?"

Lovelle said crying, "I-I don't know. Paige was in the bathroom for a long time. I came to check on her and--." She looked down at the mummified corpse in her arms, sobbed unable to continue, and began to hyperventilate.

Madam Morose laid her hand on Lovelle's head, performed an incantation, and the young girl fell asleep in Harriet's arms.

Madam Morose turned to Harriet and said, "Put the young lady to bed. She will sleep all night." To Morganna: "Surely someone must have seen something. It is a public bathroom for goodness sake. There are golems all over."

Madam Morganna waved her arms, shooing the few onlookers out of the bathroom. "Out-out. Everyone out. Everything's under control. Go back to your rooms. You still have class tomorrow."

Finally, the girls in the bathroom reluctantly ambled out and returned to their rooms, whispering quietly to themselves.

"Dear God," Madam Morganna said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we need to investigate," said Madam Morose. "You start with the golems and I'll see if any clues where left on the body. Tomorrow, we'll tell the other teachers and somehow we'll get to the bottom of this."

Visibly shaken, Madam Morganna replied, "Y-yes, we'll do that. Maybe just a spell gone bad somehow."

Madam Morose said, "And where is Madam Hilda? Isn't she supposed to be watching this floor?"

Madam Morganna said, "I don't know, but I'm damn sure going to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

When there is a death of one of your classmates, it is always tough and for everyone at school. For Harriet, it was even tougher, especially because she considered the girl a friend. Well, even more than a friend after Paige stuck up for her when Heather was picking on her. When things like this happen, you need time to grieve - time to sort out all those weird feelings.

But Harriet didn't have time for any of these things. There were no school prayers, no moments of silence, no counselor helping her through the grieving process. Poor Harriet couldn't even talk to Lovelle or any of the other girls about it, and it was not for lack of trying.

* * *

When Harriet woke up the morning following the murder, the first thing she did was to try to comfort Lovella. She was expecting to find the stricken girl crying and huddled into bed, but what she found was a smiling girl, humming as she put on the final touches for class without a care in the world.

Wide-eyed and staring with disbelief, Harriet said, "Lovelle, are you alright?"

"Sure," Lovelle said, primping her hair in the mirror. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harriet was dumbfounded and almost couldn't put into words what she wanted to say. "B-because of what happened to Paige last night."

"So? Why should I worry about that? Now I have the room to myself."

"Did those witches do something to you?" Harriet asked incredulously. "Your best friend died and all you are worried about is having the room to yourself."

"Don't be silly. Paige didn't die. She just left."

Harriet grabbed Lovelle by the shoulders, spun her away from the mirror, and shook her, trying to knock the girl's addled wits back into place. "She died damn it!" Harriet gasped as the curse word had its affect on her quim. "S-she died. You held her . . .her withered corpse in your arms last night."

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch," Lovelle said, taking out her wand and pointing it at Harriet. "Stop saying things like that about Paige. It isn't very nice." Lovelle muttered a spell and before Harriet could react, she found herself on her arse about five feet away from her former friend. Her robe rode up, exposing her tight boy briefs, with her bulge tucked neatly to one side.

"What's that?" asked Lovelle, pointing her wand at Harriet's crotch.

"Nothing," Harriet replied, blushing and quickly pulling her robe back over the bulge in her briefs, but the damage had already been done.

"Here, let me help you up," Lovelle said, extending a hand. She pulled Harriet to her feet and to Harriet's dismay, pulled her close and rubbed a hand possessively over her bottom. "You know, now that Paige has left, I have an empty bed here."

"S-sorry," Harriet said, extricating herself from Lovelle's overly familiar embrace. "L-l-look, I've got to get ready for class."

Harriet hurried back to her room, her mind in turmoil over Lovelle's attitude toward her dead roommate. Against her better judgment; she sat down next to Heather's sleeping form and nudged her until she woke.

"Damn it Hari, you better have a good reason for waking me up this early."

"I'm sorry, but this is important," Harriet said. "Do you remember what happened to Paige last night?"

"Paige? Paige-Paige-Paige-" Heather muttered as if trying to remember the girl's name. "That bitch left, didn't she? And good riddance."

Things were going nowhere fast. Harriet wondered if perhaps all the constant teasing had made her go crazy after all. It didn't help matters at one bit when Heather's hand started moving steadily up Harriet's robe.

Harriet caught her roommate's hand and tried to pull it free. "Heather, this is serious."

Heather pulled back the covers, spreading her legs and exposing the mousy brown hair of her sex. "This is serious too," she said, pushing her hand more forcefully up Harriet's robe. "Come on. You know you want it slut-boy. You can't resist my pussy. Can you, my little boy-whore?"

Every swear word was like a dagger of pleasure in Harriet's sex. Her legs spread of their own volition, and Heather's nimble fingers freed the phallus shaped wand from Harriet's briefs.

There was something Harriet was missing, but she couldn't quite place it and things were becoming more and more muddled by the second. However, just as she moved over top of Heather and felt the girl's legs wrap around her torso, Harriet glanced around the room and knew exactly what had been bothering her.

"One last question," Harriet moaned. "There was stuff on my side of the room when I moved in. I thought it was for me at first, but it belonged to somebody else, didn't it?"

"Nobody else - just me. Come on whore, momma needs love. Let me feel that cock."

"Think hard," Harriet urged. "You don't remember anyone say . . . sitting at my desk and doing homework."

"I am thinking hard. I'm thinking of your hard cock. Give it to me. Fuck me you little boy-bitch."

Harriet was helpless to stop herself. Every swear word only served to increase the horribly aching need inside her and though her mind knew she wouldn't orgasm, her body refused to acknowledge the fact. Her hips thrust, plowing the cock shaped wand inside her roommate, fucking her.

"Oh God, I feel you stretching my pussy," Heather moaned. "Do you like it whore? Do you like my pussy?"

Harriet looked down at the cute girl beneath her. She looked so angelic like this, without makeup and with her hair in disarray. How could someone so cute, be so evil, and say such nasty words, when she knew the effect they had on poor Harriet. With every cunt, whore, pussy, that Heather uttered, Harriet was driven closer and closer to an orgasm that never came. Finally, the frustrated girl was forced to shut her roommate up the only way she knew how.

She drove her mouth down on the bleach blonde and kissed her.

Heather gasped at the sudden intrusion of the questing tongue in her mouth, but then she surrendered to it; holding on tightly to Harriet as she shuddered from the effects of an orgasm.

Afterwards, Heather pushed Harriet off of her. "Mmmm, get off. I've got to get ready for class."

Standing up, Heather rubbed her hands up and down her naked body as she stretched. "That was a good one," she said. "You keep doing like that and I'm going to make so much money off of your arse I can buy my own castle."

Harriet felt her cheeks burn, hearing the girl talk so lightly of renting her out like some sort of prostitute.

"Heather, listen, I need to talk to you about that. I'm not the kind of ah . . .girl that does things like that."

"Like what?" Heather said, teasingly.

"You know. . ." Harriet was at a loss for words, or at least words that wouldn't cause a sexual reaction. "Has sex for money."

"You mean whores."

Harriet's chest began to rise and fall quickly as she felt her body react to Heather's language.

"Fucks," Heather said, getting into it. "Uses his little cockie to fuck little girl's pussies."

"Please," Harriet gasped, grabbing the bed to keep her hands from caressing herself. "Don't talk like that. I can't bear it. It-it's been too long."

"Then are you going to be a good little boy-toy for me?"

"Y-y-yes," Harriet stammered, just wanted Heather to leave her alone. "Just, don't make me do it with S- Stella, okay?"

"Why?"

"She-she made me do things. She put it someplace she wasn't supposed to," Harriet admitted, blushing prettily.

"She put what?"

"The-the . . . wand."

"You mean cock. Where did she put the cock?"

"In my . . . bottom."

"The word is ass, Hari," Heather said. "Did she put it in your arsehole?"

Harriet couldn't admit it. She looked down at her feet and nodded her head slightly.

"Awww," Heather said, putting a comforting arm around her roommate and rubbing a possessive hand over her bottom, making Harriet feel safe from Stella for just a moment. "I wish I could have seen it. I wish I could have seen my little boy-bitch getting fucked."

Harriet's eyes welled with tears. She wasn't safe after all. She wasn't safe from either of these sadistic bitches. She tore herself away from Heather's grasp, pulled on a pair of briefs and threw a robe over her body. "Leave me alone - you - you . . . meanie!"

Harriet slammed the door behind her, feeling the loss of her vocabulary almost as much as the aching pit in her heart that had been there since she was torn away from Chloe.

* * *

The showers were eerily silent, and it took Harriet a minute to put her finger on it. The golems weren't speaking.

"Nothing to say?" she asked a particularly wide-eyed marble face.

The face didn't show any response, much less respond. A cold chill crept up Harriet's spine. This was where Paige was killed and now the golems didn't even act like they were alive. As much as she hated the perverted little creatures, especially after what they did to her the last time she was here; right now, she would have given anything to have their comforting presence. She quickly took her shower and left, going straight to class instead of back to her room.

At her next class, Harriet waited for the Madame Hilda to bring up Paige, but she never did. Harriet raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked Madame Hilda.

"Ma'am, I was wondering what happened to Paige?" asked Harriet.

"Paige who? Was she a student or someone you know from back home?"

Harriet could feel everyone's eyes upon her. What was wrong with them? Was she crazy or was everyone crazy or under some sort of spell. While it was possible the constant arousal had affected her wits, Harriet didn't feel crazy.

"Nothing ma'am. It's no one," Harriet answered. It was clear if she was going to get to the bottom of this, she was going to have to do it herself.

There was another option as well, and that was to somehow get thrown out of school. That way she could be with Chloe. The only problem was, she had grown fond of some of the girls, and even the ones she didn't like, didn't deserve to die without a memory, as if they never existed.

It was then that Harriet looked around the room and noticed for the first time the empty seats. There were several and they weren't odd in themselves, but she would have figured the empties to be in the back or on the side, but not scattered throughout the class.

There was only one way to find out if the seats and Paige's death were linked. Harriet whispered to the girl next to her. "Amber, how come no one ever sits in that seat in front of you?"

"What seat?" Amber asked, squinting, and then her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh that one. There must be something wrong with it."

It was getting weirder and weirder. The empty desks seemed to be forgotten as well. The two had to be linked. After a few minutes, Harriet passed Amber a quickly scribbled note.

It read: Do you remember who used to sit there?

Amber passed the paper back. "Where?" it read.

Harriet gulped in fear. The worse thing was, she had almost forgotten the empty seat herself and it wasn't until she read the paper that it all came back in a flash of memory. For the rest of the class, Harriet was a note taking demon. Madame Hilda was impressed by her new diligence, but she wouldn't be if she read what Harriet was writing. Because, Harriet wasn't writing notes about magic, instead she was writing all the strange occurrences that had happened to her, so she wouldn't forget - couldn't forget the evil things that were happening.

By lunch, she had notes about all the weird occurrences and she was no longer as scared. For one thing, she had a plan. Well, two plans really: One for getting to the bottom of Paige's death and the other for getting thrown out of Frogwart's.

And at lunch, she had a chance to set the latter into motion. The best thing was, Heather was going to help her and she didn't even know it.

* * *

At lunch, Lovelle ate with the other black robes, as if she had never sat with Paige and Harriet. So Harriet was eating alone, until Heather showed up with a girl in tow.

The two sat down. "Harriet, I'd like you to meet, Candice," Heather said grinning. "She may be a new customer."

'Meaning, she's paid you money, so that I will fuck her,' Harriet thought to herself, but this time she didn't mind. Candice could very well be her ticket home. It didn't hurt that Candice was cute either. She was short, with dark hair, a little on the plump side, but she had a pretty smile and the cutest dimples.

Tracing her lips with her tongue, Harriet placed her hand on the girl's thigh, sliding it seductively up and down. "Hi, Candice," Harriet said. "You don't mind if I call you Candy, do you?"

Harriet hand slid stealthily toward the young girl's crotch. "Ah-no!" Candice gasped at the sudden intrusion, trying to block Harriet's access. She wanted it sure, but she didn't want everyone in the lunch room to know she had paid for sex. This whole situation was so embarrassing.

"Good," Harriet said. "I hear Candy tastes sweet. Is that what you want? Do you want me to eat you all up?" Harriet grinned salaciously. She fell easily into this new role.

Candice blushed a crimson red. "Ah-ah-Heather said that you had-a-had-a-"

"Shhhh," Harriet said, stopping the girl before she could utter the dirty word she meant to say. Harriet couldn't afford to be made to horny or else she might lose control. She took Candice's hand and placed it overtop her hard phallus. "Is this what you want? My wand?"

Candice's hand grasped the round object. She could feel the heat throb in her panties. Her nipples hardened and her breath sped. "Yes," she breathed. She moved her hand up and down, pumping Harriet, oblivious to the crowded lunchroom.

Harriet turned to Heather. "Has she paid yet?" she asked.

"Ahhh-no," Heather stammered, caught be surprise. She fully expected to have to whisper sweet nothings, well filthy words really, into Harriet's ear until she had her way. However, Harriet had somehow gotten the jump on her and quickly seduced Candice herself.

Candice fumbled in her satchel removing a few silver coins. "Is that enough?" she asked.

Heather quickly palmed the coins and hid them. "Curse it," Heather said, quickly palming the coins. "Not in front of everyone."

Harriet got up and took Candice by the hand.

Candice said, "Where are we going?"

"I know a place," Harriet said. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes," Candice whispered in Harriet's ear.

"Don't be scared," Harriet said, leading Candice through the kitchen and into the pantry. "You're really going to like this."

Candice halted in front of the pantry. "Can't we go to your room?" she asked.

Harriet grabbed the plump girl by her short dark hair and drowned out her objections with a deep and forceful kiss. At first, only Harriet's tongue explored Candice's mouth, but soon Candice's joined in on the fun.

Harriet stole her hand beneath Candice's robe, stroking and massaging the girl's pussy, then ripping the thin soaked panties off. She brought her hand up and cleaned off her sticky fingers with a wet smack. "So sweet I could eat you little Candy," Harriet said. "But you didn't pay to be eaten, did you?"

Candice blushed, looking down at her feet. "Y-you can do anything you want," she stammered.

"But you didn't, _did_ you?"

Candice shook her head.

"Tell me what you paid for."

"For you-for you," Candice stammered momentarily, then grabbing Harriet's phallus. "For you to fuck me."

Harriet gasped with Candice's foul language, and bucked hips in response.

'I've got to stop her from cussing, so I can control myself,' Harriet thought, pushing Candice onto the counter and lifting up the girl's black robe and exposing a cute little tuft of black hair and a pair of large plump breasts with fat nipples.

Harriet palmed Candice's breasts, bunching them up and tweaking her stiff nipples. She was jealous of their size and she couldn't seem to get enough of them either.

Candice's mouth parted into an O, as she gasped from these new sensations. Her legs parted and the lips to her sex followed suit. The moisture stained her fat little thighs. "Please fuck me," she gasped.

Harriet hips surged forward, as if she had been shocked by a cattle-prod. Fumbling with her robe until her wooden phallus was free; she slid it between Candice's wet nether lips, coating the mushroom shaped head.

"Oh God!" Candice moaned, her nipples tightening into hard little knots, as she felt sparks of pleasure flow through the wand teasing her sex. "I need it. I need it so bad. I need it in my pus-"

Harriet quickly reached up and scrunched Candice's pudgy dimpled cheeks together, silencing her.

"Shhh. . ." she said, inserting a finger into the girl's mouth. "It might hurt a bit, but I'm going to take it now. I'm going to take your virginity."

Harriet slowly eased forward, impaling the chubby dark-haired witch. Candice gasped at the initial penetration, her mouth parting around Harriet's finger and giving a squeak of pain as her maidenhead was torn asunder. By the time Harriet was firmly embedded in the dark-haired girl's pussy, Candice had wrapped her short legs around Harriet's back and was eagerly sucking the finger in her mouth.

Harriet slowly eased all the way out and bent down to inspect the deflowered girl's pussy. Embarrassed, Candice reached down to hide her charms, hide the evidence of her former virginity. "Don't," she whispered.

"Shhh. . . don't be afraid Candy," Harriet reassured the girl, as she pulled her hands out of the way. "Let me see it. Let me see the gift you've given me and that you can never give to another soul."

Candice relented, allowing Harriet to spread her legs and then the very lips of her sex. "Oh God," she gasped in disbelief and carnal pleasure as Harriet licked the thin trail of blood from her thigh and the cleaned the traces of it from her damp sex. She was in heaven, but she needed more. She yearned to be penetrated, impaled, taken, and fucked. "Fuck me Harriet. Please, I need it. Fuck me. Just fuck me."

Harriet was already turned on beyond belief, but the filthy words Candice uttered drove her to the brink of orgasm and left her hanging at the edge of the precipice, but failed to grant her the release of falling. She pushed herself up, kissed the girl with crimson laced lips.

"Shhhh-" Harriet said. "Don't talk like that. Good girl's get treated nice."

Then she thrust into her with one brutal stroke, embedding the wand to the hilt. "And bad girl get punished."

Candice yelped in discomfort at the sudden penetration. Then she settled down as Harriet gently fucked her. Her hands moved up and down her body, caressing herself. Her hips thrust gently back and forth with each stroke.

'God, this is heaven. This is what I've been waiting for,' she thought, as her hands moved through her hair, moved down lifting her large breasts, before settling on her nipples. Black fingernails gently traced the eraser-like nubs. There was a moment's hesitation and then she grabbed them and tugged them roughly, before letting go, causing them to jiggle as they settled down.

Harriet moaned, licking her lips in response to the girl's wanton display.

Candice saw the heat and response in Harriet's eyes. She did it again, loving it as Harriet plunged into her with a particularly brutal thrust. She bit her lower lip, looked at Harriet, and with a gleam of wickedness in her eyes, her lower lip released and the word "Fuck," rolled off her tongue.

Some people can say fuck in such a way that it doesn't sound like a cussword at all. Some people can say it in such a way that you know they are disappointed or hurt. Yet, Candice said it in such a way that to listen to it, it was the vilest and nastiest word there was. She said it in such a way that images of whores down on their knees as they earned their money, exotic dancers doing a lap dance, or Roman orgies were brought to mind.

Harriet thrust. The sound of their bodies colliding gave a wet smack and Candice's breasts lurched and then trembled to a stop.

"Fuck!" Candice spat again.

Harriet met it with another thrust, pounding the chubby girl, her body divorcing itself from her mind.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck!" Candice grunted. Every fuck was met with a pounding, surging thrust. She loved it; the pain and pleasure becoming one.

Harriet knew Candice was unaware of the state she had put her in, but she had to do something to stop her. Had to shut her up before she was driven mad from the maddening aching inside her pussy. She pulled the short girl off, turned her around, pushed face down on the table.

"That's it," Candice cried. "Give it to me. Fuck me hard!"

Harriet grabbed her by her short dark hair and mashed her face into the flour sack on the table - anything to shut her up. She fucked the short girl, pounding her from behind, causing flour fly in all directions.

Candice stopped cussing. Instead, she issued a sharp cry, more like a yelp really, with every thrust of the phallus. She could feel a pressure growing in her cunt, but she was too oblivious to even know that she was getting ready to cum for the first time.

Harriet was oblivious too. Forgotten were her plans of getting to the bottom of Paige's murder or getting thrown out of this dreadful school. Instead, she was enraptured by Candice's plump bottom as it jiggled with every thrust and watching the girl's pink labia as they distended, clinging to the wooden wand as she withdrew. "Ugh-ugh-ugh," Candice cried louder and louder with every thrust. She pushed back against Harriet, lifting her legs from the ground; spread her thighs with her toes curling. She gave a long drawn out wail as her orgasm hit. For a moment, it felt like her pussy was a bright light of pure pleasure shining through her body.

In the cafeteria, conversations stopped as they heard the cry. Those that stopped looked in the direction of the kitchen, where someone was obviously getting fucked - and getting fucked well.

Back in the pantry, Harriet hurriedly pulled Candice's black robe down her unmoving body, tucked the wand back in her briefs and dusted herself off.

"Come on Candy," Harriet said, pulling Candice by her shoulders. "Let's go."

Candice stood up on her wobbly legs, pulling her sweaty hair out of her eyes, and wiping the flour from her face. "Wow," she said, allowing herself to be pulled back toward the cafeteria. "Harriet . . . .can we - can we do that again?"

Harriet reached over and pushed Candice's handing bangs behind her ear. "Maybe," she said. "But, there's something I need first."

"I-I don't have any more money," Candice said. "But, I can see if I can get some from home."

"I'm not talking about money," Harriet said, wondering what she should ask for. She needed to get out, avoid getting killed, solve a murder, be with Chloe, and have an orgasm, and not necessarily in that order. She wondered which of these Candice would even be able to help her with and decided. "What I need is a map. A map of Frogwart's. All of Frogwart's."

"But, I don't know where a map like that-" Candice began, only to be pushed against the wall and forcibly kissed.

Harriet pulled back, licking her lips and tasting flour. "You'll find it," she said, opening the door to the cafeteria. Candice nodded, her big brown eyes hopeful, as she ducked beneath Harriet's arm and walked into the silent cafeteria, with every eye looking at her with a mixture of shock and jealousy.

Candice's already rosy cheeks, burned a little brighter. None of her classmates failed to notice the handprints left on her arse and bottom - evidence left by Harriet and white flour on the black robe. She made her way to the other blackrobes and sat meekly at their table.

Harriet watched out of the corner of her eye, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole affair. At first the other blackrobes looked at Candice in shocked disbelief. Then one of the girls said something to Candice, Candice replied, and all most of the other blackrobes moved in close to hear her. Eventually, they all crowded around her as she told her tale, with furtive looks in Harriet's direction.

'Yes,' Harriet thought. 'I'm going to be very busy. I wonder how long it will take for them to throw me out now.'


	13. Chapter 13

Later on, Harriet went back to her dorm room, and began outlining her plans in earnest. She idly twirled her pencil through her fingers, occasionally glancing at the door as if expecting something.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Heather stormed in fuming mad.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing in the cafeteria?"

"Exactly what you wanted," Harriet said, unperturbed.

"But-but," Heather stuttered. She couldn't help glancing down at Harriet's crotch, the curly haired girl wasn't even wearing her robe. Just a tight pair of BVD's which did little to hide the phallic shaped wand within. Heather found she couldn't keep her eyes off the protuberance. "Y- you're drawing too much attention . . . and why aren't you wearing your robe? We have class in a few minutes."

"Because it's hot in here," Harriet said. Her hand went down to her crotch and slid up and down bulge, outlining the shape. "Don't you think it's hot?"

Heather felt herself growing aroused and more than a little flushed at the erotic display. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

Harriet spread her legs wide and pressed down on her underwear, causing the mushroom shaped head to peak out from the fly of the briefs. "Maybe a lot," she said. Heather was entranced like a moth to a flame.

"Say Heather," Harriet asked in a unconcerned voice. "Where's my share of the money?"

"What money?"

"The money you've been making selling me - selling this." Harriet pointed down to her crotch. Now, two inches of the wand rose of from the band of Harriet's briefs.

Heather was clearly growing more and more anxious from this line of questioning and from the sight of her near nude roommate. "Ah-ah I'll give you your share later."

"Just how much is my share? What percent?"

"It's enough." Heather snapped. She was annoyed by Harriet's presumption. Heather knew it was high time to put the little upstart in her place.

"Greedy slut," Heather slyly whispered, advancing on the semi-nude girl. "My little whore-lock, you'll get what I give you and smile like the good little bitch boy you are."

Harriet couldn't help but to react to the dreadful filthy words. Her hands moved over her body caressing small breasts and nipples of their own volition. While she might not have control over her body, she still retained control of her mind, but not by much.

Heather reached beneath her robe and her panties fell into a puddle at her feet. She advanced on the writhing girl on the bed. "Come here," Harriet urged. "I'll do you. I'll do you just like I'll do everyone else. _For free_."

Heather stopped in her tracks.

"That's right," Harriet grinned. "I'll give it away. I'll flood the marketplace with wooden cock. Law of supply and demand Sweets. Let's see how much you can sell it for then."

They didn't cover economics at Frogwart's, but Heather wasn't stupid either. What Harriet said made sense. Who would want to buy a fuck, when they could get it for free? She stopped and stared at Harriet with a sudden new respect.

"Okay," Heather said. "Seventy-thirty."

Harriet took off her BVD's and leaned back against the wall. "You can do better than that Babe," she said, waggling her cock at Heather.

"Sixty-forty." Heather pulled her robe over her head. Her mousy brown triangle of hair was matted with moisture. She crawled into Harriet's lap, flung her hair back out of her face, and attempted to mount the hard phallus.

However, Harriet stopped her at the last moment. "Fifty- fifty and you ride for free."

"Deal," Heather gasped, as Harriet teased her with the wand, but didn't penetrate her.

"Good," Harriet said, finally allowing the blonde to mount her wooden cock. She wrapped her hands around Heather, firmly grasped the girl's tight arse and buried the dildo to the root. "Let's fuck on it."

And they did.

* * *

After that, things were working out much better for Harriet. She had money. She had a map of the Frogwart's and its surrounding grounds courtesy of Candice. She had her homework being done by a young Redrobe.

Her only problems were: She hadn't been caught slipping the wand into any of her classmates and gotten thrown out of school as a result. It wasn't for lack of trying either. There had been some close calls, but so far she had escaped detection by the teachers.

And though she had more sex than she would have ever imagined - she was still no closer to an orgasm than she was since she arrived.

Her last problem had to do with the map of Frogwart's that Candice had given her. She had the map sure, but she didn't know how to use it. Well, she knew how to use a map alright, but Frogwart's was big and as impossible as it seems, it was even bigger inside than it was on the outside. Too big to search with her limited time.

But Harriet knew there had to be some way to scientifically approach the problem. Otherwise she could spend weeks exploring the massive structure. Yes, there had to be a mundane solution to this very magical problem.

"Hey, how-ya-doin toots?" asked a voice from underneath her, a voice that ought not to have been there.

"Oh shit!" Harriet screamed, jumping up out of her seat and landing hard on her bottom.

"Hey, watch the tail . . . watch the tail," warned the sleek black cat beneath her chair.

Harriet's heart was beating a mile a minute. She clutched a hand to her chest. "You scared the bejesus out of me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Hey, I walk through walls. How-am-I _not_ gonna sneak up on people? Besides, you've been a busy chick. I haven't wanted to interrupt you when you were shall we say 'occupied'", the cat said, it's whiskers wrinkling up as if in a grin. "Damn girl, you've been getting more pussy than I have."

Harriet felt her quim quiver. It even seemed to respond when the cat cussed - a cat that shouldn't be speaking, much less cussing and sounding a bit too much like Joe Pesci than a anyone should be allowed to.

"Are you the cat I saw back home?" Harriet asked.

"Who else would I be? There some other cat been impersonatin' me?" Blackie said.

"No," Harriet said, trying to calm the agitated cat. "But I wanted to be sure. You never know."

"Yeah, you never know." The black cat swished his tail indignantly then jumped up on the table Harriet was working at. "So, what's cookin'?"

Harriet picked the cat up and unceremoniously put it back on the floor.

"Hey!" the cat protested.

"You stay down there. This is people stuff." Harriet said, straightening the map on her desk. "Jesus! Shit!" she gasped, her chair screeching as she backpedaled, when the cat moved through the table and perched back on top of her desk. Yes, that's right, the cat moved through the table as if it wasn't even there, perched on top, and studied the map.

"Look Toots, I'm your familiar, so you better stop thinking of me as a cat. How many cats you know can talk? How many cats you know can jump through a table? How many cats you know can do this?"

"Do what?" asked the young sorceress.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes and picture me in your mind."

Harriet did. Amazingly enough, she saw herself sitting there with her eyes closed. It was different though. It seemed more clear - brighter - bigger! Then the view shifted, and she was looking at a black furry paw right in front of her face. She licked it. It was then she realized what had happened.

"Wow! I can see through your eyes," Harriet said in amazement.

"Not bad huh?" said Blackie.

"Not bad _at all_," Harriet said. "Okay, you can come up on the table and see what I'm working on, but don't mess up anything. I'll tell you what I know so far. . ." The young sorceress filled the cat in on what she had seen and what she was trying to do to get to the bottom of Paige's mysterious death. She left out the part about getting thrown out of school. The cat didn't need to know about that. ". . . .and maybe now that you're here and can walk through walls, together we can solve this mystery."

"Sounds pretty good o' wanded one, but there is a slight problem with your plan," the cat seemed to swell in size, leapt up, and landed at the edge of the table. "I've already been looking! Even without a map, I've combed this cold dreary school from one side to the other and I haven't found a single thing - not one blasted thing. Then again, maybe I have, but I just can't remember it. What good is it going to do to search again, if I forget what I find?"

Harriet scratched the cat behind his ears, and his angry demeanor disappeared into a series of purrs. "You look so cute when you get mad," she giggled.

"Hey, stop it you. I'm a familiar, not a freakin' house pet."

"Listen, Blackie," Harriet said, picking the cat up, and holding it in her arms. "We don't just have to depend on your magic. Using the map, you are going to check out each room and the surrounding grounds in a logical manner. When you are done, we mark off the areas you remember visiting. If you don't remember an area, then _that_ area is the one we want. Get it? The spell might make it hard to remember, but as long as we can still think, we can beat this thing."

"But how do we know if I forget?"

"Simple. You look at the map and pick ten rooms to search. You search them, come back here, put your little black paw in the ink well and mark the map, if you remember the area. The area without a black paw is the one we are looking for."

"You're pretty smart for a chick, Hotter . . . now give me a good scratch underneath my chin. Yes- there, right there," Blackie purred.

"I can see why they don't let housecat's talk," said Harriet.

* * *

Back at the Black robe's hall, there were plans being made as well. Not about matters of life and death, but far more important matters. . . the upcoming championship Macrosse match in particular.

It was to be the defending champs, the Black robes, against the gray robes. It was the first time the Gray robes were in the championship match in over fifty years.

"The Black robes have won ten years in a row, and I for one, don't want this to be the year we are defeated. I could handle losing to the whites or even the reds, but the grays - it would be an affront and a tremendous humiliation."

"Well, they've got a good team. They've also got the best Macrosse player."

"Yeah, that Harriet bitch. It isn't even fair to play against her . . . she doesn't even have magic."

"What are we going to do?" several Blackrobes asked.

"Same thing we always do," said Julia. "Cheat."

"Lovelle, Harriet sort of trusts you. Here's what I want you to do." She whispered something in Lovelle's ear and then continued to the other Black robes. "And make sure no one tells Candice. I think she might be a little too close to that Hotter whore."

* * *

The next few days passed without event. Blackie continued his search of Frogwart's, but as of yet hadn't found anything suspicious. Black paw prints now covered most of the first floor of Frogwart's.

Harriet was doing pretty well in her schoolwork. She was still unable to work the simplest of spells, but she performed the motions and incantations well enough to earn a passing grade. Her plan to get thrown out of school had been a failure, but she kept trying.

Why just this morning she had taken a young White robe and gave her an education in love. Which in itself was not a big thing, only the where and when of it was unusual. . .

* * *

"Here?" Serena asked with disbelief.

"Here," Harriet replied, a wicked gleam twinkled in her eye.

"But this is a classroom," said the nervous blonde.

"What better place for you to get an education." Harriet moved behind the girl and pressed her hard wand between the valley of the girl's fleshy bottom. "And you did pay to be educated -- to be taught, didn't you?"

"I can't." Serena tried to pull away. This wasn't going the way she had planned at all. She pictured herself being romanced in Harriet's room, not being fucked in a classroom where someone could come in and catch them in the act.

Catch her and know she paid to be fucked - fucked by this strange girl with no magic, save a mysterious power of sexual attraction. For when she looked in Harriet's eyes, she saw an intensity - an intensity of sexual hunger she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. Little did she know it was caused by Harriet being in a state of constant sexual excitement and yearning, that was never fulfilled.

Harriet held the girl easily, not letting Serena pull away. She nuzzled her way beneath her curly blonde hair and nibbled an earlobe. "Yes, you can."

"No please, I can't," Serena begged. She could feel her nipples hardening from the effects of this devious girl's attention. "Look, keep the money. It's too risky."

"Are you saying no to your teacher?" Harriet asked, tweaking her captive's twin hardened nubs of flesh beneath the soft cotton robe.

"No-I mean yes. . ."

Harriet's lips curled in a deviously wicked grin. She worked the white fabric of Serena's robe up until she held the hem securely in her hands, then tugged up in a surprisingly quick motion. The reluctant blonde tried to stop the forceful disrobing, but this only served to leave her far more helpless than if she had been stripped.

Instead, she found herself with her arms and head trapped in the robe, naked from her breasts down. Harriet held her trapped in such a precariously vulnerable position bent over the teacher's desk.

"Do you know what happens to naughty girls who disobey their teachers?"

"No-no-no!" Serena cried, wiggling her inviting body in such lovely contortions.

"That's it - a little louder so someone will hear you and come look," Harriet said.

"Oh you wicked monster," the trapped blonde said, her body ceased struggling, surrendering to her tormentor.

"Now tell me what happens to naughty girls." Harriet grinned, stroking the vulnerable plump bottom in front of her.

"Oh please no. . ."

"Tell me."

". . . they get spanked."

"That's right. They get spanked on their naughty bottoms. Now ask me nicely for it."

"Oh God," Serena groaned, the muscles of her twin cheeks clenching in anticipation. "Please-please spank me."

"On my naughty bottom," Harriet encouraged. "Go on say it."

"Spank me . . .please . . . on my naughty bottom." Serena blushed inside the prison of her robe. "There I said it. Are you happy? Ohhh-I hate you, you horrible wicked fiend."

"You hate me do you?" Harriet's fingers pressed against Serena's tightly clenched thighs.

Serena burned with humiliation as she felt Harriet's fingers wiggle their way through her tight defenses. 'Oh God, please no. Don't let her discover the secrets of my secret place.'

But her thoughts were in vain as nimble fingers wrestled the truth out of her.

"Is that why your little honeypot is leaking you naughty girl? I think you want your naughty bottom spanked. I think you want it very much." Harriet withdrew her fingers from the wet folds of flesh and groped and pulled at Serena's plump globes of flesh. "And such a lovely bottom it is - so plump - so white - so soft - so delightfully spankable. I think we will start off with a nice shade of pink."

Harriet gave the soft white moons a few slaps, leaving several pink handprints decorating the innocent white flesh.

"Ohhh, I wish you could see how your chubby cheeks dance for me. They jiggle and wiggle so delightfully and they look so cute now that they have a few of my handprints on them. But you know what would be even better. If they were a solid shade of pink all around."

"Oh no please!"

"Oh yes!" Harriet spanked the squirming girl in earnest, starting first from the tops, then working to the insides and flanks, before finally settling on the bottom cheekswell. That was the best part, Harriet decided, taking delight in the way it made the whole mound of flesh press up in a tight mass, before descending back down and expanding and returning back to shape. The sound of Serena's pants turned to groans, and finally to soft gasps beneath the white robe.

"Mmmmm, that's much better," declared Harriet, casting her gaze down at the pink globes Serena's ample arse. "I've evened it out to a nice shade of pink." She caressed the tender bottom with her hand. It felt warm-almost hot to the touch. "You've always had a hot arse Serena, and now it's even hotter," Harriet laughed. "Speaking of hot, do you have the hots for me - the hots for teacher?"

"I don't have anything for you. I hate you - you fiendish monster," came the muffled response from beneath the robe.

"Such a disobedient bottom on an impudent girl. You'll learn to show more respect to your teacher. Just for that, I think we will go for a nice shade of red."

"Wait," Serena cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . . Miss Hotter." She burned with humiliation. She couldn't believe she said such a thing.

"Miss Hotter . . . I think I like the sound of that," Harriet said. "Now, straighten your legs you wicked girl. Let me see if you really have the hots for me."

Serena was furious. Mad with herself for being stupid enough to consider paying for sex, mad at that viscous Hotter girl for heaping such atrocities on her, but most of all she was mad at her body. Mad because it was betraying her lock stock and barrel, selling her down the river that ran between her tightly clenched thighs. Reluctantly, she straightened her legs, causing her back to arch and her legs to spread in the process. She was exposed, totally laid bare to this depraved fiendish girl.

Harriet ran her fingers through Serena's rapidly blossoming sex. "Yes, I do believe you have the hots for me and you look so pretty like this. It's a shame I can't see my favorite student's pretty face. Do you think you could promise to behave if I let you out from under that hot- stifling robe?"

"Yes, Harriet - YEOW!" Serena yelped, as she was surprised by a particularly hard smack to her already tender and very warm bottom.

"Miss Hotter," Harriet corrected.

"Yes, Miss Hotter."

"Good," Harriet said, moving to the other side of the desk and trailing her hand up Serena's body as she did so. "Raise your hands; I know it must be hot under there."

Serena, thinking that Harriet was going to pull her robe back down, raised her arms up. To her surprise, the robe was promptly pulled off and tossed in the corner.

"No!" Serena squealed. "Give that back!"

"Shhh." Harriet captured Serena's head between her hands, tilted it up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. As Harriet's tongue eagerly explored the young blonde's innocent mouth, the distraught girl couldn't help but to respond. Soon she was even kissing her back and sucking at Harriet's full lips.

Harriet pulled away, shrugged her shoulders, and her gray robe slid down her lean body into a puddle at her feet. She was naked, but for her shoes and a pair of bulging BVD's. "You're a very beautiful girl Serena. Has anyone ever told you that?" Harriet quickly shed her boy's underwear, standing naked, her wand only inches from Serena's face.

Serena cheeks burned. She shook her head. "I've been told I was cute or pretty."

"You do have pretty blonde hair," Harriet said, running her hands through the girl's hair. "And you have a cute little pixie nose." She lifted Serena's face by her nose, until the blonde's mouth was level with her crotch. "And a sexy mouth. Would you give me a kiss with your sexy mouth?"

With the wooden phallus mere millimeters from Serena's lips, it was clear what Harriet wanted her to do. Serena puckered her lips and kissed bulbous head of the wand. She looked up expectantly with large blue eyes the size of saucers.

"Go on," Harriet urged. "Kiss it."

Serena's face blushed, her lips parted, her cheeks hollowed, and the wooden wand slid deep in her mouth. Harriet moved it in and out a few times, before pulling it free, with a small smacking sound.

"But you want it somewhere else don't you my beautiful girl?"

"Yes," Serena breathed, her eyes transfixed now, by the glistening wand in front of her face.

"Well, don't go anywhere my pretty girl; you're going to be teacher's pet yet." Harriet moved behind the girl strewn across the teacher's desk, and teased her moist tangle of curly hair, before sinking a finger in the pink folds of her sex. "And you _do_ want to be teacher's pet don't you?"

"Oh God," Serena gasped. "Yes, ma'am." At the moment she wanted to be teacher's pet very badly indeed.

"Straighten your knees and spread your legs apart. That's it. Now, arch your back for me pretty pet." Harriet placed the head of the wooden phallus at the hungry mouth of Serena's sex. "Perfect. Now pay close attention to your lesson. There might be a pop quiz afterwards."

Harriet sunk in to the hilt, drawing a gasp out of the helpless blonde. She proceeded slowly at first, but increased in speed and ferocity until her pelvis was slapping against the reddened cheeks of Serena's plump bottom with every thrust. Serena moaned loudly and her knees buckled from the effects of the fucking she was receiving. Her lips parted and she kissed the wooden desk.

"Legs straight pretty girl. Don't make me punish you for disobeying me."

"Oh God, I can't. . . it feels so good," Serena moaned.

"Do it!" Harriet commanded, punctuating her words with a smack to Serena's arse.

The blonde's trembling legs straightened. Her knees resounded with every thrust as she was pounded against the desk.

Harriet possessively groped her impassioned student, and reached beneath the girl to find hidden treasure. At last she found it, only a tiny nubbin, but to Serena it felt as if her whole body was wrapped in that little pink pearl of flesh. Harriet strummed it, taking the sweaty blonde to the heights of passion in an instant.

"That's it. Give it to me," Harriet said. It felt good to be in control, but at the same time, Harriet would have given every gold coin and even her wooden wand to be the one on the table writhing in the throws of orgasm.

"Ugh-ugh-ugh. . ." Serena grunted, as her body tensed, her hips pumped, toes curled within her Mary Jane's, and at last she collapsed. It was the best ever - worth every shiny gold coin.

"Ugh-God that was awesome," Serena said, struggling to get up, but unable to with Harriet's weight on top of her. "Here, let me up."

Harriet was feeling a little bit mean and she wanted a bit of revenge for not being able to feel the same relief Serena had. "No," she said, pushing Serena back down. "It's time for your quiz. I want to watch you cum again, but this time . . . you do the work."

Serena struggled and looked up at the clock with worry. Class would be started in less than ten minutes. "Please Harri-I mean Miss Hotter. This isn't funny. Class will be starting soon."

"Tick tock tick tock- the big hand on the clock is not gonna stop," Harriet sang.

"Oh God," Serena muttered. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She tightly gripped the front of the desk and pushed back, impaling herself on Harriet's wand. Her sex was still sore from the fucking she had received, but she had no choice but to comply.

Back and forth the young blonde moved, fucking herself, and hissing, "Yes-yes-you're gonna make me cum." She moved faster, her body settling into a steady rhythm. "Oh yeah, I'm getting close - ugh-here it comes - here it comes-OH!" She was surprised by a hard slap on her ass.

"You think I don't know a fake orgasm from a real one?" Harriet chided, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "You're wasting valuable time. You must want to get caught. Is that it? Do you want to get caught?"

Serena cast a worried glance to the door and then up at the clock. 'No I don't want to get caught!' Her hand snuck underneath the swell of her belly in search of the pink pearl of pleasure. She didn't want to have to do it, and certainly not in these circumstances. Not when someone could walk in at any moment.

"Ohhh-you're going to make me do it, aren't you?" The blushing blonde's fingers began to manipulate the tiny nub in small circles. "Ah- there I'm doing it, are you happy? Ugh-ugh-I hate you, you wicked witch."

Serena's hand sped to a blur. She bit her lip beneath a mass of stringy-sweaty blonde hair. Her body bucked and danced delightfully, as if she were riding a bucking horse. She was a giant frenzied need, with only one goal . . . to have an orgasm and to have it quickly.

Harriet couldn't resist helping out and began to push forward, meeting the blonde stroke for stroke. She looked at the clock and smiled. It was time for class and Serena wasn't going to make it in time. 'And if this doesn't get me thrown out of school, nothing will," Harriet thought to herself and smiled.

Serena moaned loudly and cried out in ecstasy. "Huh-Huh- yes-yes! Oh God yes!" She was oblivious to the clock and the door handle that was turned, oblivious even to the wide-eyed stares of disbelief of the girls in the hall that caught them in the act, only caring about the orgasm the crashed down on her like a tidal wave.

Heather looked in the classroom with horror. Harriet was fucking a girl on the teacher's desk and Madame Hilda was on her way to the door. A feeling a dread washed over her. There wasn't going to be time to do anything. Goodbye Harriet. Goodbye money. Goodbye power that came from running her little illicit sex business.

Luckily, Candice walked by and thinking fast, took out her wand, pointed it at Heather, "Nekidzatz!"

Heather looked down and gasped in anger and shock. She was naked! She looked back in outrage at the young witch who spelled her and caught Candice's wink just in time.

Smiling, Heather took out her wand and pointed it at the girl next to Candice. "Nekidzatz!"

Now there were two naked witches in the hall. Candice zapped another girl and so did Heather. Another witch joined in on the spelling and then another. Soon the hall was cluttered with melee of naked witches.

While pandemonium broke out in the hall, Heather rushed in the classroom and removed the wand from Harriet's crotch. With a couple of more zaps of the want, Heather disintegrated the two discarded robes on the floor, and sighed in relief.

There was a flash of light and what sounded like a loud thunderclap. Madam Hilda stormed into the room like a fury - a very naked fury. "The next person who zaps, gets turned into a frog!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. There wasn't a sound but for the twittering of two girls who were lucky enough to be out of Madame Hilda's sight. "Now everyone get in their seats. Class begins right now!"

"But Madame, we're naked!" exclaimed several young witches in dismay.

"For today's lesson, you can try to spell yourself some robes. Okay, everyone stand up in front of the room. Point your wand like so." She pointed her wand at her crotch. "Clothlitz!" A pair of panties appeared. She did the same for each breast, a white cup appearing over each one. She turned around holding the cups over her breasts and created a strap out of thin air. She spun the wand in a circle in the air; a white gossamer robe appeared and fell neatly down her body.

"Okay girls, now it's your turn. Do it just as I have. You can have a seat as soon as you are respectable."

It was funny to Harriet at first as one witch after another met with haphazard results from their magic. One girl created a too tight pair of panties. Another accidentally made a crotchless pair.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Madame Hilda chided the blushing girl.

But one after the other the girls started sitting down, leaving poor Harriet in the front of the class naked, pointing a phallus shaped wand at her more intimate areas and nothing happening.

"Please, Madame Hilda, I can't do it," she pleaded. "I don't have magic. I'm not a witch."

"She's not even trying," said Stella. "Maybe she needs a better incentive."

'Bitch!" Harriet murmured under her breath and gasped at the effect it had on her body.

Madame Hilda appraised Harriet a little too closely for the young sorceress's comfort. "Maybe she's right," Madame Hilda said. "Maybe you don't mind being naked." She pointed her wand at Harriet's feet. "Hotterstitz!"

'Is she making fun of my tits?' Harriet was almost outraged, but she didn't have much time to think about it. Her feet began to grow warm. It felt nice at first, especially on the cold marble floor, but soon it began to grow uncomfortable. Uncomfortably HOT!

"The counter spell is 'Coldertotz'," Madame Hilda said, grinning.

Harriet danced from one foot to the other. She shuddered to think what a display her wriggling and jiggling must be creating for the watching students.

"Oh-hot-hot-hot!" She pointed her wand at her dancing feet. "Coldertitz! Coldertitz! Coldertitz!"

"Coldertotz. . ." Heather whispered. Harriet would end up with nothing more than a pair of freezing nipples with that spell.

"Coldertotz! Colderzeetz!" Harriet continued, but it was useless. Even more so because she couldn't keep her feet still enough to zap them if she wanted to. She sat down on the desk and pulled her feet as close to her mouth as she could and blew on the burning souls of her feet. This caused her sex to spread, displaying the full lips of her labia and nubbin of her clit the class. The tiny puckered hole of her arse was also in view. She was in too much pain to feel the embarrassment.

Unseen to the teacher, several of the student's hands crept between their legs and the flame shaped birthmark on Harriet's thigh burned dimly.

"Coldertitz!" Harriet pointed and cast with her wand, missing her feet by mere inches.

A young red-robe shrieked, her hands clutched tiny-cold rock-hard nipples. Eyes tearing she ran toward the infirmary.

"Madame, you're scaring some of the girls." Heather said.

"Bahhhh. . . let them scare," Madame Hilda said, but from her expression she thought the better of it, and pointed her wand at Harriet's feet. "Coldertotz."

Harriet gasped as the pain in her feet disappeared.

"Go and sit down at your desk. You will stay as you are for the rest of the class," Madame Hilda said.

Harriet blushed, burning with humiliation at the thought of the show she had given her classmate's. She closed her legs, dried her eyes, and walked shakily back to her seat, sat down and refused to look at anything but the top of her desk.

"Useless Shruggle," Madame Hilda whispered.

Harriet heard her, but didn't say anything. Instead she thought of all the not so pleasant things she wanted to do to Madame Hilda.


	14. Chapter 14

Harriet had learned how to work the system there at Frogwarts. She was making good money, she had a cat that was helping her search the castle, and she had obtained a map of the Frogwart's to aid in the search.

Then today, when Lovelle asked Harriet how she was adjusting to life at Frogwart's, Harriet said, "Fine, except for that b-bi-I mean meanie Hilda."

Lovelle put her hand on Harriet's knee, and it made Harriet think about Paige - about her mummified remains. She felt like crying.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," Lovelle said.

The hand on Harriet's knee felt hot and she shifted nervously in her seat. A tiny angel, with blonde hair, a diaphanous robe, and a cute little tilted halo appeared on Harriet's shoulder. "Get her to help you search the castle. With one more person helping, you can surely find out who's behind these killings."

"Well, you know, there is something you could help me with. . ." started Harriet, but at that moment there was a 'bamph' and hint of sulfur.

A tiny female devil appeared on Harriet's other shoulder. She was naked and shaved down below. Her forked tail idly caressed places it ought not to have caressed.

"Don't listen to her," the devil urged. "Get the little bitch to help you cum."

Harriet gasped at the word bitch. God, she needed to cum. The demoness was right.

The little angel stomped her feet. "No," she said. "Don't listen to her. That's being selfish, and nothing good will ever come of it."

"But you'll cum from it. And your pussy wants to cum. It wants to cum _so bad_, doesn't it?" The tiny demoness licked Harriet's earlobe.

'I'm going mad,' Harriet thought, shaking her head to clear the hallucinations. 'I'm so turned on, I'm seeing things. I need to cum - I need it so bad and who's it going to hurt anyway? Besides, I've earned it.'

"I haven't told anyone about this," Harriet continued. "But I haven't been able to cum the whole time I've been at Frogwart's. I don't know if it's some kind of spell or maybe it's guilt. Can you see if there is some sort of magical remedy?"

"It would be my pleasure," Lovelle smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I think I know just the thing."

* * *

Back in her room, Harriet looked at the map of Frogwart's. Blackie had made good time in inspecting the castle, but as yet hadn't discovered anything suspicious. Harriet found that the trouble with cats, even those that could walk through walls, was that they were easily distracted and Blackie was no exception. Harriet wanted him to search in an orderly manner, but he kept missing things, and searching in a haphazard manner. Harriet didn't know if it was due to a spell or if by chance Blackie decided to take a nap on a cozy chair along the way.

The dark-haired witch took out a marker and circled the outside garden, the infirmary, and the pantry. She hoped Blackie would see the circles and investigate. Harriet closed her eyes and thought of Blackie. In her mind she saw him in the kitchen, stealing a bit of leftover chicken. "And investigate does not mean stopping in the kitchen for a light snack," she muttered under her breath.

Well, there was no help for it, she had other responsibilities today. It was the final training session before the championship Macrosse match tomorrow. Harriet picked up her gear and made her way to the field.

Even Heather showed up for practice. The other girls looked at her dubiously, as if to say, sure, she shows up for the championship. They made it a point not to pass it to her. All except for Harriet.

Harriet threw her stick down in frustration. "Listen girls, anyone on the team who thinks we aren't going to need everything we've got, might as well throw your stick down along with mine. I mean, why even show up? Let's just forfeit to the blackrobes right now."

Harriet waited, but no one else threw their stick down. She picked hers up. "Okay, let's play and win . . . as a team!"

The girls cheered and began to practice in earnest. From the way they practiced, you would have thought they were playing the championship match that day. By the end of practice, they were tired and dirty, but they were as ready as they would ever be for the championship match.

After practice, Heather caught up with Harriet and pulled along side of her as she walked back to the school.

"Look Harriet," Heather said. "Thanks for that back there."

"Don't thank me." Harriet gave her roommate a little push. "We need you. If you want to thank me, help us win."

"Don't worry, I will," said Heather. "By the way, you're off duty tonight. No extra-curricular activities."

Harriet discovered she was a little disappointed in the news. As much as she hated the thought of being some sort of surrogate male prostitute, it was kind of fun getting a chance to play someone else for awhile. Someone who wasn't scared and shy -- someone adventurous.

"I really don't mind," said Harriet.

"No, you're off and that's final," said Heather. "Besides, the girls would kill me if they found out."

"Oh, alright, I guess I need to save my energy for the game." It was strange. Harriet felt like she was teaming with energy. Her bones ached and her cunt ached too, but it was a different kind of ache - more of a need.

Harriet trembled. She didn't even want to think about her frustrated sex. Even the practice did little to tire her or relieve the aching need that possessed her.

'God, I've just got to find Lovelle. I need relief and I need it now' Harriet thought to herself.

She didn't have long to wait. Lovelle was patiently waiting on the steps, pretending to read a book. Harriet caught her eye then turned to Heather.

"Listen Heather, I've got some homework to finish up. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," Heather said, lifting her stick in a mock salute, before departing. "Don't study too hard. The match is the most important thing right now. Even the teachers know that."

'There's a lot more important things than Macrosse,' Harriet thought. 'I would throw the match for a good cum.'

Harriet watched until Heather was safely out of sight. "I really can't be seen with you right now," she whispered to Lovelle.

"It's okay," Lovell said, as she got up from the steps. "Follow me. I have something for your little problem."

Harriet's pulse quickened and she felt a thrill of pleasure in her almost permanently aroused sex. She followed Lovelle obediently, wishing the whole time the girl would walk faster. She needed a cure. She needed to cum.

Lovelle led her into a room containing dusty old magic supplies. Once there, she reached beneath her robe and pulled out a small container. "Ta-dahhh! The answer to your problems."

Lovelle was wrong, needing to cum was Harriet's only problem. She had other problems as well, like how curse words turned her on, how girls were dying and disappearing and no one seemed to notice, and how she missed her cousin Chloe more than just about anything in the world. Well, one thing at a time. Harriet squeezed her thighs together in anticipation of a much needed relief to her constant state of arousal.

Lovelle unscrewed the lid and Harriet looked inside, expecting to see something very magical, but only seeing a greenish-purple salve.

"Please-please-please say I don't have to eat it," Harriet said, wincing at what appeared to be the grossest snot wad she had ever seen.

"You don't have to eat it," Lovelle said, as she put on a pair of latex gloves, and scooped up a dollop of salve. "Strip 'em off, we've got to get this on you."

Harriet stripped off her shirt, her bare nipples crinkled in the cold damp room. She stepped out of her short pleated skirt and looked skeptically at the latex gloves. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me," Lovelle said, smiling sincerely.

Harriet pulled down her briefs, leaving her clad only in her grass stained knee socks and cleats. At this point, anything would be better than the continuous state of frustrating excitement.

"Why don't you hop up on the table?" asked Lovelle, but it came out more like an order.

Harriet climbed up on the table. She shivered as Lovelle took a dollop of the yucky looking slime and began to coat her nipples.

"Let's start with these perky little nips." Lovelle massaged the salve into Harriet's contracted nipples.

There was something in Lovelle's tone that was almost mocking and there was also the matter of how careful the young witch was being to keep the salve off her own body that made Harriet suspicious. The tingling sensation told her something magical was going on, but she didn't quite like the feeling of helplessness and dependence that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Ah-hah," Harriet groaned from the erotic ministrations. "Let's stop here for right now and make sure there aren't like any side-effects or anything."

Lovelle couldn't afford to stop now. The other black robes were depending on her to finish the job to carryout their plan. She knew Harriet was physically stronger than she was, but she also had one more trick up her sleeve - she knew of Harriet's weakness for curse words.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put some on your cunt?" Lovelle asked.

"Ah!" Harriet gasped in pleasure as a wave of sexual pleasure stabbed through her sex. "Don't curse . . .please. Oh Gawd. Let's just stop okay? Just stop."

"But your naughty little slut cunt needs the gross green magical snot, doesn't it? It looks so hungry. A hungry little pussy mouth that needs to be finger-fucked. Mmmmmm- doesn't it?"

"Please stop," Harriet begged, but already her body was betraying her. She propped her cleats on the edge of the table and spread her legs wide. This caused her ripe sex to be pushed up and out, her moist nether lips spreading, baring her pink insides.

Lovelle remembered they said to just use a little of the salve, but she had already scooped up a large amount of the gross looking slime which stuck to her gloved fingers a trailing all the way back to the container. There wasn't anything convenient to wipe her hand on . . . except for Harriet's hungry sex.

"God, it looks disgusting, doesn't it, Harriet? Can you guess where I'm going to put the nasty green slime?" Lovelle asked in a sing-song voice. It was turning her on, dominating the head of the Gray robes team in such a manner, but she couldn't afford to let herself get carried away. She had a job to do. Besides, she might accidentally get some of the magic salve on her.

"Inside me. . ." Harriet gasped.

"Inside of what?"

"My-my-p-p-p," Harriet couldn't finish. She had descended down in the abyss, somewhere in the depths of frustration and unfulfilled pleasure.

"Your pussy," Lovelle finished, sinking her slime-coated fingers into Harriet's hungry sex. "Your hot wet pussy."

"Oh my God," Harriet moaned, flexing her hips, attempting to hump back against the young black robe's fingers. There was a tingling in her sex, a tingling that somehow increased her sensitivity. Somehow, it felt like her sex was swelling.

Lovelle scooped up some more of the green slime and took Harriet's swollen clit between her latex glove-covered fingers and began to tug on the tiny nubbin of flesh.

"Gah!" Harriet gasped, lifting her bare ass off the table. It was so much pleasure, yet the sensations were was almost painful in their intensity.

"You like it?" Lovelle asked. "You like me jerking your big fat clit, don't you?"

Yes, Harriet loved it. She needed to get off. She needed sex - a good long fucking followed by an orgasm. She reached forward to grab Lovelle, to pull her close, but Lovelle pushed Harriet's fingers away. She needed to stay in control and finish her job.

"Answer me," Lovelle demanded.

"Yes," Harriet groaned. "Yes, I like it. Oh God, I-I love it."

"Mmmmmm- I bet you wish it was bigger, don't you? Then I could really tug it," Lovell urged. "Tell me. Tell me you wish it was bigger."

"Oh God. I wish it was bigger. I wish my clit was bigger." Harriet stammered and the tingling in Harriet's sex grew.

"Ha-ha," Lovelle laughed. She had done everything her fellow blackrobes had asked. Even better, she had tricked Harriet into uttering the incantation. "Gotta run sweetie. Have fun!"

"Wait!" Harriet said. She was so close - closer than she had been since she arrived at Frogwarts, but Lovelle was already pulling off the gloves and preparing to leave. "When will I be able to . . . you know . . . cum?"

From what Lovelle had been told, Harriet should be cumming almost continually for twenty four hours starting tonight. Long enough to immobilize the poor girl for tomorrow's Marcrosse match, but she didn't tell Harriet that.

"Tonight," Lovelle said, as she ducked out of the small room, leaving Harriet horny and frustrated, dripping her moist secretions on the cold dusty desktop.

"Tonight-tonight-tonight-tonight," Harriet repeated to herself, as she dipped a finger in her blossoming sex, and massaging a wet fingertip on her hard nubbin of flesh. "Tonight is a long way off."

It was only three hours away to be exact, but to Harriet it was an eternity.

* * *

After a cold shower, Harriet went back to her room and tried to study, but she couldn't get her mind of the tingling of her sex. She took out the map of Frogwart's and tried to look for places that looked suspicious, but again, her mind kept drifting back to her salivating sex.

Later, Heather extinguished the lights in the room. "Let's go to bed early tonight. I want you rested for the game."

'At last,' Harriet thought, as her hand delved down to her sex. 'It's time.' She began to rub her wet sex, eager for her long awaited release. But, even as she did so, she couldn't get the image of her roommate out of her mind. Her blonde hair. The way her full breasts shifted beneath the cotton shift she was wearing that night. The way she smelled after a shower. Harriet realized she didn't want to have the orgasm alone. She wanted to share it. She needed to share it. Even if it was with her bitchy roommate.

Harriet slipped out of her bed, padded barefoot over the cold stone floor, and crawled into bed with Heather. She straddled the sleeping girl's form, found her lips in the dark, and kissed her. Heather was passive at first, and then subtly, she began to return the kiss, until she gave a sharp intake of breath at the realization of what was happening.

Heather pulled her lips away. "What are you doing?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm horny," Harriet said, once again trying to kiss her roommate.

Heather struggled to push her roommate away, but she soon found she was helplessly trapped beneath her bed sheets. "We can't," she protested. "The game. It's tomorrow."

"I know another game we could play," Harriet said, kissing Heather's neck and then nibbling on her earlobe.

"No," Heather grunted. "I promised the other girls."

"What the other girls don't know, won't hurt them. Besides." Harriet reached into the nightstand, felt around until her hand came into contact with some of the gold she had collected, and then put the cold coins to Heather's lips.

"What's this?" asked Heather.

"Gold."

"What for?" Heather asked uncertainly.

"Tonight," Harriet said, as she peeled the bed sheets away. "You are going to be my whore - ahhh!"

"No, I'm not -- we shouldn't - I can't - Oh God what's tha- umpff. . ." Heather's protests were smothered by Harriet's hungry mouth, but the question remained. What was that she felt between Harriet's legs? She was certain Harriet wasn't wearing her wand. She had taken it off herself. Besides, the wand was cold and hard, but whatever was pressing against her sex was warm and flesh-like.

Harriet's mind was a haze of arousal. She could barely think due to the sensations she was feeling. Her thoughts were a blur. What's that? Shouldn't be so big. What's wrong with me? Oh God, feels so good. She's wet - and tight. Oh my!"

If Harriet had been thinking more clearly, she would have remembered the salve Lovelle had put on her that afternoon. But, as it was, the only thing on her mind was that, _this_ time, she could actually feel it as she penetrated her roommate.

"Oh God, you're tight, my little whore," Harriet panted, before kissing Heather deeply. "So wet and tight."

Heather didn't like being called a whore. After all, it was Harriet who was her whore, not the other way around. She needed to get control of the situation, but the feel of Harriet's strong lithe body thrusting against her own made her feel so weak - so yielding. And whatever it was she felt in her sex, so hot and lifelike, she wanted more. . .she wanted a lot more. She surrendered to the submissive feelings and wrapped her legs around Harriet's hips, and pulled the young brunette tight.

Heather's small single bed protested loudly under the weight of the girls' straining bodies. Towards the end, Heather gasped, her chest heaved, out of breath from the constant onslaught of orgasms her roommate had induced. As for poor Harriet, the salve had made her much more sensitive to pleasure. Her nipples stuck out from her chest like small pinky fingers. The lips of her sex were swollen and her formerly tiny pearl had blossomed into a four-inch appendage. If not for the earlier spell, Harriet would have joined Heather again and again in blissful release. Instead, she was overcome with an ever growing feeling of frustration.

"You're my whore aren't you?" asked Harriet.

"Yes - yes," panted Heather. "Oh God yes."

"And you're going to give me good value for my gold?"

"Yes- yes," Heather repeated, oblivious to the questions being asked.

"Then eat me," Harriet barked, as she extricated herself from her roommate's grasp and planted her crotch atop the blonde girl's pouting lips.

Heather struggled futilely against her much stronger roommate. This wasn't what she wanted at all. Heather really didn't consider herself gay or even bisexual. The whole time Harriet had made love to her, she imagined herself being taken despite her protests by a young dark- haired suitor. But there enveloped beneath Harriet's swollen and musky sex, it was impossible to imagine herself doing anything other than what she was doing . . . making love to another girl.

Heather reluctantly opened her mouth. She didn't have much choice as Harriet had her by the hair and rudely ground against her. 'Disgusting,' she thought, she felt she was going to drown in the dark-haired witch's musky secretions.

Then Heather's mouth came into contact with something hard. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her hungry lips parting and swallowing Harriet's enlarged clit. The present became a murky haze as once again her fantasies overwhelmed her. Once again she was with her dark haired suitor, a slender prince come to sweep her off her feet.

"Ugh," Harriet groaned, running her hands down Heather's back and grabbing each of the girl's tender mounds of bottom flesh. "You like that don't you? On your knees sucking, trying to make a buck. . ."

Heather shook her head frantically, as she moaned from around the tender shaft of flesh. Her fantasy had taken a turn for the worse. Instead of a prince, it was a dirty soldier and she was on her knees in a dark alley, blowing him. Worse, she imagined that Harriet was watching them both, masturbating herself beneath her black robe.

The dream Harriet shrugged and her black robe fell from her shoulders. She looked older and a white streak stained her dark hair. Her body was fuller, more beautiful. On her pelvis, her flame-shaped beauty mark shown in the moonlight, but what caught Heather's eyes was the cock which swung from Harriet's crotch. It was large, thick as a wrist, with full balls hanging from her sack. It radiated evil, yet it sent an irresistible shiver of pleasure through Heather's sex.

In the dream Harriet smiled snidely and looked down condescendingly at Heather. "White robe slut, I'm going to fuck the life out of you and suck you dry. Ha-hah, as I recall, you liked it up the arse. I wonder if you'll still feel that way afterwards."

Heather knew it meant her death. She wanted to plead for her life. Instead, her arms reached back and opened the cheeks of her bottom, even as her mind screamed. "Fuck me. Fuck me anyway you want me. Take me. Take my arse."

"You want me to take your arse?" Harriet asked in disbelief, taking a wet finger and slipping it into Heather's rosebud.

"What - ugh - oh!" Heather gasped. What had happened? Where had she been? The images from her fantasy had seemed so real. Her knees still hurt from the cobblestone alley. She had no time to ponder such thoughts, the finger in her tight rear hole was relentless and the feeling was delicious. The finger was withdrawn and she felt something larger pressing against her tight grommet.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-my!" Heather squealed as Harriet drove it home.

"God Heather," Harriet gasped. "You are one hot girl. And you have a wonderfully tight arse."

"Oh Harriet - oh Harriet," Heather whined. "Hie-hie-oh- hie-I love it. I love it. I love you, hie-hie-give it to me. Fuck my arse. Fuck me all night long."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the fuck's going on here?" It was Betsy, a fellow member of the gray robe's Macrosse team.

But was obvious what was going on. "Please . . . ugh. . . please," Heather panted. She was on the bed, her ankles on either side of her pretty blonde-haired head. The girl holding them there was covered by a sheen of sweat. Beneath her mass curly dark sweat drenched hair, her face was screwed up in anguish. Her eyes danced. Her pelvis slapped loudly against the blonde girl's mound. She was so _close_.

The girl was Harriet.

"No more," Heather grunted. "Ugh, please no more. Someone please. Just get her off of me."

Betsy tried, but she wasn't able to do it alone. It took three gray robes to finally pull Harriet off her roommate.

"No, I'm too close," Harriet begged. "Just one more minute."

"We trusted you." Betsy shot Heather a withering glare. "And you blew it. You just had to screw around with her didn't you?"

"It wasn't me," Heather retorted. "I swear. Those black robes must have hexed her somehow. Look at it, the size of her. . ."

Betsy blushed, yes she had seen it. How could she not? Harriet's nipples were swollen and enlarged, but that wasn't what she was thinking about. No, she was thinking about the other . . .down below. It was so large and it really couldn't be called a clit anymore, it was more like a cock. It might be fun to - no, Betsy shook her head to clear away the dirty thoughts. They had a game to win.

"Can she still play?" Betsy asked, looking doubtful.

"I don't even know how she has the strength to walk after what she did to me last night," Heather replied, while using her wand to heal her aching sex and arse. She glanced over and saw that Harriet was practically molesting one of the girls holding her. "Get her in the shower . . . a _cold_ one!"

* * *

Later, after her team mates had gotten the story from Harriet about what had caused the swelling in her more intimate regions, the girls set about trying to find a cure. The more academically inclined girls tried their spell-books, while the more magically inclined took a more direct approach. Neither was going well.

Harriet sat naked on the bed with her legs spread wide. Her sex glistened in the morning light. Her enlarged clit pulsed with a life of its own. Seven other gray-robed classmates crowded around her.

"My turn - my turn," the red haired junior witch said, tracing the rune with her wand and pointing it at Harriet's sex. "Microrentee!"

"That feel any better?" asked Betsy.

"Ewwww yeah," Harriet groaned through her pouting lips. Her fingers delved down and frigged her wet sex before moving up to stroke up and down her enlarged clit. "Zap me. Oh baby, zap me again, mmmmm. . ."

"Nothings happening. If anything, it might be bigger," said Betsy.

"Let me try. I have an idea," Sedella blurted. Her face obviously flushed in arousal as she pointed her wand at Harriet's sex. Unfortunately her wand came within Harriet's reach. She grabbed it and pushed the tip into her sex, moved it in and out, fucking herself with it.

"That's it Sedella," Harriet moaned. "Give it to me. Zap me good. Come on . . . I want to feel you do it inside me."

Sedella looked questioningly at Heather, who just shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows. "What spell were you planning to do?"

"It's ahh . . ." Sedella's gaze kept glancing down at Harriet's very wet sex and engorged clit. Watching as Harriet fucked herself on the slim wooden wand. "Ahhh- it's a numbing spell."

"You heard the girl," Heather said. "Give it to her."

"Let go of my wand so I can trace the rune Harriet," Sedella said, but was totally ignored by Harriet, who seemed to be trying to perform some magic of her own. A trick called, making the wand disappear.

"I said, _let go!" Sedella had to pry Harriet's fingers off the wand._

_"Okeedoekee," Harriet giggled. She was far too horny to be a very good patient. She propped one foot on Sedella's shoulder and the other slid into the girl's robe. "But give it to me. Give it to me good."_

_Sedella's brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted the spell. It was hard forming the rune with the wand buried in Harriet's juicy sex as it was, but Sedella did her best. She tried to remember the words to the spell, but couldn't. Instead her concentration was shattered as Harriet worked her dexterous toes beneath Sedella's robe and tweaked the young witch's nipple._

_"Somebody hold her legs," Sedella said, her whining voice dripping exasperation and arousal. "I can't . . . I can't concentrate with the things she's ah- doing with her toes."_

_Finally Harriet's legs were secured by the other grayrobes._

_"Okay, here goes . . ." Sedella began._

_"No don't!" Candice yelled from the door._

_Sedella never got the spell off. She was too busy helping the other gray-robes relieve Candice of her wand and unceremoniously dump the small blackrobe in front of Harriet wide-spread legs._

_"Hey Cutie-Candy," said Harriet._

_"Harriet, I came just as soon as I heard." Candice said, still breathing hard from running non-stop from the black-robe's hall._

_"What did you bitches do to Harriet," Betsy demanded, jabbing Candice in the back with her wand._

_"I_ didn't do anything." Candice pleaded. Then to Harriet. "You've got to believe me Harriet. I never knew. I swear."

"I believe you Cutie-Candy," Harriet said deliriously. "But right now . . . the most important thing is . . . I need to cum. And I need to come really really bad. If I don't cum soon. . . .I think I'm going to be as crazy as a hatter. A hotter hatter hee-hee!"

Heather took out her wand and placed it directly between Candice's eyes. Her voice was as cold as steel. "You better hope to God you can spell her back."

"I brought the antidote," Candice said, reaching into her satchel and pulling out the jar of goo that Lovelle had used on Harriet. "Oh God, I'm going to be in so much trouble if the other girls find out."

"Sex juice!" Betsy exclaimed. "That stuff's illegal."

"You think?" Candice asked sarcastically. "Anyway, it isn't _just_ sex juice. This stuff's been hexed up so that the more magic use to undo it, the worse the effects."

"So, instead of helping. . ." Sedella began.

"You were just making it worse," finished Candice.

"But worse feels so good. Mmmmm. . ." Harriet moaned as she tugged her enlarged clitoris between two fingers. "I just need to cum. Just once. Oh, just one time and I'll won't ask for anything else ever again. Oh-please-please-please, I've been a good girl girl this year Santa."

"You haven't climaxed?" Candice asked in disbelief. That wasn't what should be happening after being exposed to sexjuice.

"Not even once sweet Candy," Harriet giggled hysterically. "I need to get home to Chloe. You see, I'm being punished - punished for cheating on Chloe."

"Something's wrong," Candice told the other girls. "She should be climaxing uncontrollably or maybe she's delirious with sex juice fever. Well, the only thing I know to do, is try to reverse the hex."

Candice opened the jar and cast a spell on the contents, "Reversie!" before taking out a dollop. "Well, here goes nothing."

But, Heather stopped the young witch before she could touch Harriet. "Wait just a minute. How do we know we can trust you, black robe?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

Candice looked around at the gray-robe witches gathered around her. She was clearly outnumbered and she really didn't blame the girls for not trusting her. Not after what her fellow black-robes had done. She blushed a deep crimson when she realized what she had to do. Her slimy green fingers snuck beneath her robe and she gave a slight gasp as they slid along the grove of her sex.

"It's safe," said Betsy.

Heather grinned slyly. "But, how do we _really_ know she's doing anything? She might just be pretending."

"Oh!" Candice gave a start as her black robe was stripped off by the two gray-robes behind her. She looked around in disbelief at the stern stares of the gray-robed witches around her. Surely they couldn't possible think. . .

"Do it," Betsy ordered.

"But-but," Candice stammered. This wasn't going as she had planned. Not even close. With trembling fingers she doled out another dollop of goo. Her hand returned to her sex, and with thighs pressed tightly together in a vain attempt to preserve her modesty, she rubbed her fingers along her rapidly blossoming sex.

"Inside too," ordered Heather, pushing the young black robe's thighs apart with her wand.

Blushing furiously, Candice gave a grunt at the initial penetration. The goo was cold, but God she felt so hot. She was sweating under the stern glares of the surrounding gray robes. Harriet lay in front of her, naked, sexy legs spread wide, clit standing erect, almost beckoning her. Candice's eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure. Oh God, what would these girls think of her? She bit her lip to suppress her moan.

"Are you satisfied now?" Betsy asked Heather. She acted like she was all business, but Heather could see the flush of her cheeks.

"No yet," Heather said. "I want to see inside. Make sure she's not swelling."

"Good idea," said Sedella, crowding in close.

"Girls, we've got a game. . ." Betsy urged, but her protests stilled immediately as Candice spread herself, baring the insides of her green gooey sex.

"Your clit too," Heather ordered.

Poor Candice had no resistance left. With one hand stretching her nether lips, she pulled up with the other beckoning forth her pink pearl.

"Pull on it," Harriet breathed, causing everyone to turn and look at their forgotten team leader. "Let's see if it's growing."

"Please," Candice's voice trembled. "Oh- oh - God," she groaned as she tugged on her tiny nubbin of pleasure.

"I think it's growing," Sedella said in a hushed voice, from her kneeling position, her head only a short distance from Candice's crotch.

"No-I'm just - I'm just Oh God- Oh shit - ugh. . ." Candice's body bucked as a small orgasm ran though her. Did the fool girl not understand that what was happening had nothing to do with the green goo, but everything to do with having to touch herself in front of an audience? Worse, doing kneeling in front of Harriet's long lean legs and large throbbing clit.

"A black robed perv," Heather finished for her.

"Shut up Heather," said Harriet. To Candice: "It's okay Candy. I trust you. Do me now baby. Do me real good."

"Here," Sedella volunteered, reaching for the container of goo. "I'll do it." "No you won't either," Candice held it fast. She was a little weak from her orgasm, but she held her ground. "I'm the one who brought it." Her slimy finger reached for Harriet's enlarged clit. At last she could touch it!

She was timid at first. It was unnatural in appearance. Harriet's wooden wand had been one thing, but this, this was something of an entirely different sort. A tiny pearl that was no longer a tiny pearl, but instead had transformed into a four inch cocklette. The flesh of it was pink and silky smooth, yet it was firm enough to hold its elongated shape.

Candice grew more confident and pumped her fingers up and down along its length.

"Oh Candy!" Harriet gasped. "Oh baby, that's it. Oh- oh!" She gasped even louder as she felt herself penetrated with two other fingers.

The other gray robes stared in rapt attention. The sight and sounds of Harriet getting masturbated by the young black robe had dampened every last panty in the room. A few daring girls attempted to slide a hidden hand beneath their robes.

'No way, I'm letting her have all the fun,' Sedella thought, as she took a dollop of the green slime and proceeded to rub it into Harriet's elongated nipples.

"Ugh-Oh God. . ." Harriet groaned, her body squirming involuntarily under the girl's administrations. Her long legs spread wide as she planted her feet on the bed and thrust her pelvis into the air. "Oh _fuck_ give it to me, Candy. Give it to me!" The sensations and the stab of pleasure from the profane word set her body on fire with lust.

Another hand joined in, followed by two more. Soon Harriet was being poked, stroked and prodded. "Fuck- fuck-oh fuck. Oh everyone! Everyone fuck me! Someone ugh - I don't care who. Someone shove your finger in my arse," Harriet begged, oblivious to smoking stares from her fellow gray robes. As her rear was penetrated, Harriet grabbed a spare slime coated hand, and proceeded to suck on the fingers to quite her desperate moans. She rode the wave of pleasure to the brink. It crested so high, she was afraid of what would happen when it inevitably crashed down.

Yet somehow, inexplicably, it never did. She wanted to cry . . . realizing that tears coated her slimy cheeks. She wanted to rage. She wanted to fuck every girl in the room, to punish them for her lack of climax. She grabbed a fistful of Candy's hair. She would turn her around and fuck her. She would suck her dry.

* * *

Suddenly, Harriet was no longer in the dormroom. She was outside in a garden of sorts, but he flowers were all dead. There was a girl in front of her, but the girl was naked, bent over at the waist, and firmly secured in stocks. Her plaintive pleas for mercy were smothered by the gag stretching her mouth. Her pale chill bump covered body shivered in the cold morning air. Angry welts criss-crossed her naked back and arse.

"Little cunt," Harriet spat. "You know you want it. Your dirty hole cries for it." She captured the girl's dripping nectar on a finger and teased her clit and arse with it, careful not to risk the girl's virginity. No, whatever happened, that must never be risked.

A quick flick of her wrist brought the leather strap down on the girl's back, leaving a terrible mark. "Wicked cunt," she spat. "You're all the same. You tempt me now, but I will wait. I can resist your worthless meat. But never fear, your time draws near and I'll bleed you soon enough. Now spread your legs dog, I must prime the pump."

"Ghnooo," the girl cried from around her gag.

The leather strap descended five more times, the last strike drawing blood, before the girl reluctantly spread her legs.

"Slut," Harriet's voice dripped with hate. "You're all the same. Spreading your legs for whoever comes along. Well . . . here's your reward." Harriet's old gnarled fingers shoved a thorny black wand capped with a crystal ball against the girl's mons. The poor young girl convulsed as if being shocked.

"Guhhhhhh," she groaned. Moisture dripped from her sex into a puddle on the ground.

"That's it, cunt," Harriet spat. "Enjoy it while you can. . ."

* * *

Harriet opened her eyes with a start. Thank God, she was back in familiar surroundings. Even though she knew it was just a daydream - a bizarre fantasy of som e sort induced by her sexual delirium, she could almost feel the girl's pain. Worse, the hate she felt from herself made her feel suddenly cold and dirty. Not, naughty dirty. It was as if her soul had been stained. And even though she didn't experience an orgasm, her thirst for sex had been quenched by the evil she had felt. All she wanted now was a shower.

"Let me up," Harriet said, pushing the girls away. "I need a shower."

"Wait," Heather said to Candice. "Are you finished?"

Candice looked up from between Harriet's thighs at her enlarged clit. She yearned to wrap her lips around it again. "I guess," she replied.

"It doesn't look any smaller," said Heather.

"Looks freakin' huge," breathed Sedella.

"I'm pretty sure I did the spell right," Candice said, looking at the other girls for support; instead finding angry accusing eyes. "I-I'm sure of it. R-r- really." To Harriet: "How long did it take to get this big?"

"A few hours." Harriet was already pulling free and on her way to the shower, oblivious to her state of nakedness.

"Then it should only be a few hours till she's back to normal," said Candice.

"We don't have a few hours," said Betsy. "The match begins in less than an hour."

The gray-robes looked at one another as Harriet left. "We're screwed," they said in unison.

* * *

Harriet took a long shower, but the water failed to wash away the soiled and dirty feeling she had. 'Well, at least the damn golems are silent,' she thought. Thankful she didn't have to listen to their jibes as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mons and labia were still swollen, but that wasn't what drew the eye. Neither were her long and puffy nipples. No, it was her clit behaved like some sort of eye magnet. It looked like nothing that should ever be found on a girl.

Harriet's ruminations were interrupted by the sudden appearance of yellow eyes in the mirror. "Harriet!"

"Jesus Christ!" Harriet screamed, jumping back, landing on her ass, and almost peeing herself.

Finally whiskers and a round furry head appeared. "Got a question for ya toots."

"Argh!" Harriet screamed. "Don't you ever do that again, you crazy cat!"

"What?" Lucky said innocently.

"You can't just go appearing like that out of nowhere," Harriet said. "How am I going to get out fo this mess if I drop dead of a heart attack?"

"I did warn you," Lucky said. "Didn't you see my eyes?"

Harriet wished she had something to throw at the cat - something to knock that smug expression right off his face. "I don't care if you can walk through walls. You want to talk to me, use a door like everyone else."

"I'm not going in there," Lucky said, casting a wary glance at the floor. "It's wet."

Harriet got up and edged sidewise toward a stall. "Well what is it? What's so important you near about scared me half to death?"

Lucky looked down at Harriet's crotch with an expression as close to a smirk as a cat can have. "Yo, I was just wondering if I should call you Harry now?"

"Out!" Harriet screamed, as she launched a wet sponge at the cat. It left a trail of soapy water on the mirror, but the cat was gone. She prayed it got at least a little wet.

Harry! The nerve of that cat. And the nerve of those danged black-robes for pulling a stunt like this. Didn't they know she had bigger fish to fry than the Macrosse match? Something evil was on the loose, and she needed an orgasm, and most of all, she needed to go back home. But, Harriet knew one thing was for certain. She was going to beat the Black robes today. Whatever it took.

_To be continued. . ._


End file.
